Take Me Away
by Soleil2Much
Summary: Bella is pushed into this new world in the wake of her mother's death. She must leave behind what she knows and start a new. Can she survive in the world of the young, hot, rich, and famous? Claws will come out. All Human, Cannon. On temp. hiatus 7/12/13
1. Chapter 1

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**~Bella~**

"Attention all passengers, flight 1833 from Seattle to Los Angeles, California is now boarding."

"That's you Bells, got your boarding pass and carry on?" Charlie, my dad, tried to muster up a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Right here Dad," I lifted my bag and waved the ticket, "Are you _sure_ you'll be okay?" Ever since Renee, my mom, lost her battle with cancer a year ago, Charlie has been a walking zombie.

"Don't worry about me Bells, I'll be fine. I just need time by myself, that's all." He couldn't even look me in the eye. Having a constant living reminder of his desist wife proved to be too painful for him.

"I'll miss you Dad," I was blinking back tears, "If you ever need me, all you have to do is call and I'll be in the next flight back home."

He still wouldn't look at me. "Ah, you should go now. We wouldn't want you to miss your flight. Aunt Kathy will take care of you, you'll be fine. Bye Bells." He turned on his heels and walked away. I could no longer stop the tears from falling down my face.

I walked toward the boarding entrance, showed my boarding pass and made my way to the plane. I found my seat quickly and pulled out my iPod and closed my eyes. I need to think of my life, all the past events, and my future. How can Charlie just push me away? His own blood! Didn't he consider that mom's death would be just as heard on me? I had to see her suffer too. I was there when the doctor gave her the news. I was there threw all the chemo, radiation and all the countless nights I slept in the hospital with her. Didn't he think I would needed him? Didn't he think I would need some comfort too? Of course not, your Bella. You can handle anything, right?

_WRONG!_

Now I was moving in with my aunt Kathy. Charlie signed the custody papers earlier this week.

_Huh, couldn't wait to get rid of me, right?_

My aunt Kathy is...was Renee's older sister. She is the only one that didn't disown Renee when she ran of to married Charlie at the tender age of 18. She is the only family I knew of, besides Granny Swan. I've only seen her two or three times. Kathy is a big shot in the fashion industry. She was nothing like my mom. Kathy was motivated and ambitious, she is a force. From what Renee told me, she is the CEO of one of the top fashion magazines in the world and she co-owned many clothing labels. Kathy studied fashion in France and worked for the top designers there before venturing out on her own, now she owns her own little empire. I get birthday and Christmas gifts from her every year. They were usually over the top clothing that would stand out in Forks, so I would never wear them. After Renee passed away, Charlie and Kathy decided that it would be in my best interest if I moved in with her while he dealt with his own problems. It only took a quick 20 minute conversation to convince Charlie.

_Thanks a lot Dad._

Now I was headed to a new state, a new city, a new home.

"Attention all passengers we will be landing in 10 minutes, please head back to your seats, turn off all electronics and fasten your seat belts." I was so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't notice how sunny it was. Well, at least there will be sun in my new life.

_See Bella, already a plus._

The plane descended and a few minutes later I was looking for my aunt Kathy. She said she would have a sign with my name on it...oh, no.

_God, please no!_

She didn't, she wouldn't...she did. There she was, a tall, lean, blond hair glamazon. With a white sun dress, red stiletto heals, huge white purse, and the biggest, brightest pink sign with _'Welcome Home_ _Isabella'_ written in glittery black paint.

_Someone, shoot me please._

"Isabella! Over here pumpkin!" She was waving her one free hand over her head to get my attention, just in case I missed that horrific neon pink sign. I walked swiftly to her, hopefully diverting attention. My face must have matched the sign by now.

"Hi aunt Kathy, I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand for her to shake but instead she pulled me in to a tight hug.

"I'll have none of that, I want a hug from my only niece." She gave me one last tight squeeze and let me go. "God, you're all grown up. Look at you! You look exactly like Re...um, sorry honey," she blushed a bit.

"No, that's okay. I know, I look like my mom. I get it all the time." I shrugged my shoulders.

"We should get going, we have so much to do!" She grabbed my hand hauled me through the terminal. "We need to head to the mall and get you some clothes," she made me leave all my stuff back home because my cloths would not be suitable for the weather here. I only sent my books, pictures and some personal items by mail, "But first we need to go to the DMV and get you a California drivers license, Gianna made an appointment for 3:00p.m."

_Who's Gianna?_

Kathy was going on and on while we waited for the valet to bring around her car. A young man drove up in a sleek black car. Oka, I'm no _Car and Driver_ buff, but this car looks expensive...really expensive.

"Here we are Ms. Anderson, have a wonderful day," the young man handed her the key's. My aunt tipped him and we were off.

We first drove to the DMV where I had to take a written and driving test. A short while later I walked out with my new California driver's license. By the way, I took a hideous picture, it looks like one of my eyes is closed.

Kathy valet the car and we walked into one of the most breathtaking malls I have ever seen. There were large pillars and water fountains all over the place, the ceiling was all stained glass. We walked into few boutiques and were immediately escorted to a privet room in the back, where they waited on us hand and foot. I would stand on top of a platform while the staff played dress-up with me. My Aunt would nod or shake her head. I only got one or two peaks of the price tag and just about fainted!

_Who pays $350 for a pair of jeans and $400 for shoes?!_

After a couple more stores we headed to an Italian restaurant for dinner. While we were ordering a tall slender blond in her late 30's, I think, approached us.

"Kathy dear! It's so nice to run into you!" Kathy stood up pecked each side of her face.

You know, like you see snooty rich people do on T.V.

"Who might this lovely young lady be?" She gave me the old stink eye, obviously I wasn't dressed to her standards. I still had my old jeans and gray Forks High shirt on.

"Samantha, this is my _niece, _Isabella Swan, my late sisters daughter. Isabella this is my friend Samantha Hale." Mrs. Hale's eyes got huge for a second but quickly composed her face to a pleasant smile.

"It's so nice to meet you Isabella, what a beautiful young lady you are?" I repressed the need to roll my eyes.

_Oh, now I'm beautiful._

What happened to the stank eyes you had a second ago? "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hale. Please call me Bella," I shook her hand. I wasn't about to kiss this ladies face.

"So, Kathy, what brings you here?" She looked around our table, I assume looking for shopping bags. Kathy had all of her..._our _purchases delivered to her..._our_ house. They would arrive later this evening.

"We did some shopping for Bella, she starts school on Monday. Shes come to live with me for her last two years of high school and college if she likes." My aunt gave me a huge warm smile.

"Well, I hope you stopped by my boutique. Did you see our summer collection?" Ah, so this was the reason for the ass kissing.

"We did, I have to say, I absolutely loved it. Very fresh and sheik." Mrs. Hale had a huge grin on her face, "We also picked up a few things from Gucci, Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, YSL, Fendi, Stella McCartney, Zero+Maria Cornejo, and we also ordered some gowns from Chanel. But I think we might shop for the rest online and have my tailor adjust anything that is needed. I'm just too pooped out! How about you Bella?" she winked at me. "Bushed," I winked back.

"Well...um, I'll let you enjoy your dinner, Bella it was a pleasure. Maybe you and my Rosalie will meet at school," she said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Where is Rosalie by the way? I'm surprised to see you here alone."

"Oh, she abandoned me to attend James' 18th birthday party. They were all headed to his parents beach house to celebrate. Jasper went along too, as well as the Cullen kids," she said while flipping her hair back.

"So, I should steer clear from TMZ for a while?" my aunt chuckled.

"Unless you want to see the stunts they pull at those party's," she rolled her eyes, "Well, I'll let you both get back to dinner. See you soon," she made her way out the doors.

We finished our dinner and headed to her..._our_ home. On the way she was telling me all about her friends.

"Our neighbors, The Cullen's, have three kids. They all attend _Mission West High._ Esme is a well known architect in our social circle, she has also restored many important land marks all over the US. She is currently restoring a late 1800's library not too far from here. Carlisle is a brilliant surgeon and is on the board of director at the hospital. The Cullen's are one of the most respected and wealthiest families in the world, you know, _old money._ The Cullen names goes back to 1600's in England, I think. The Cullen's have served in government office's and invested in many fortune 500 companies around today. They have given millions if not billions to countless charities. I believe Carlisle is opening up another free clinic in India. They truly have a heart of gold.

"The Hale's live on the other side of the lake next to The VonHarper's. Samantha own her own clothing line and has been very successful. Her line was featured in New York Fashion Week a couple of years ago and spread like wildfire since then. Richard is a high power lawyer and owns his own firm. Their twins attend Mission West. In fact, her twins are dating two of the Cullen kids. Samantha and Richard were over the moon when they found out," she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"And The VonHarper's own a record label. They have a load of very famous artist signed with them. They too have two children that also attend Mission West High. James Sr. and Camilla have been pushing their daughter to date Esme's other son," my aunt was shaking her head, "Esme just about had it with that persistent little girl. What some people would do to have a piece of that family."

We drove up to a pair of huge golden gates with a security post at the side. Etched in stone near the entrance read '_Mission Viejo Community'._ The guard waved to us as the gate opened and we drove through. We drove for a couple of miles down a curvy road before I saw any homes. To be fair they weren't just homes, they were huge mansions. We finally turned onto a driveway to an Amazing mission style two story mansion. It was tan with huge windows, a lush garden and a very wide fountain in front. Kathy parked by door and we got off. By the entryway stood a young, exotic looking woman in her late twenties.

"Ms. Anderson, all the items you purchased today have been delivered. I took the liberty to put them away in Ms. Swan's room. I confirmed your appointment at the spa tomorrow for 10:00a.m., the credit cards came in today, and the car was just delivered."

Wow, it was like _The Devil Wears Prada_, minus the devil.

"Perfect, Bella this is Gianna my personal assistant."

_Oh, this is Gianna._

"Gianna, this is my niece Bella."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Bella," Gianna reached out to shake my hand.

"The pleasure is mine," I shook her hand.

We headed inside and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. This house was unbelievable! Everything was so clean and crisp. The earth tones immediately relaxed me. And the decor was perfectly coordinated to compliment the mission style of the house. Kathy pulled me up the stairs, down the hall to the last door.

"Here's your room Bella," she opened the door to a large bedroom, about four time bigger than my old room.

Every thing was in various shades of white and light blue. There was a pair of french doors with white lace draping them. In the middle was a queen size canopy bed with white billowy netting cascading down the posts. A over-stuffed love seat in the corner next to two bookshelf's with my books and pictures already on them. On the other side of the bed was a desk with a wide screen Apple computer. In front of the bed was an entertainment center. A large plasma TV was mounted on the wall.

_This is too much_.

"Through those doors is your closet. The door to the right, inside your closet, is the bathroom. Every thing as been stocked. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotions, perfumes, brushes, well you get the idea. I found good quality products that have the same scents as your old products." Gianna walked me around the huge closet with white garment bags hanging and then to my bathroom to showed me where everything was.

"We'll leave you alone for a couple of minutes while I answer some e-mail's." They both went out the door.

I wanted to scream! This was all too much! It's like life of the rich and famous here. I went to open the french doors that... _Lead to my own BALCONY!_ It had a fantastic view of the huge lake. There was more homes surrounding the lake. I can't believe people actually live like this. I turned around back to the closed to find some pj's to take a shower and get ready for bed. I opened one of the drawers and found it full of lacy panties..._very _sexy lacy panties.

_When did she purchase these? _

I closed the drawer and opened the one below it to...the matching bra's, of course. There was a knock on the door and Gianna peaked in.

"Oh, good, you're still up. I want to give you some things that you're going need," she looked in her over-sized bag, "Here are the keys to the house and your car, the code house alarm is 21433, you have the remotes to the main gate and the garage in you car already, an iPhone, your credit cards, and your I.D. card to get into your aunt office building. Oh, I already programed all the phone numbers you might need on your phone, including my own. Bella please feel free to call me at any time for anything. And I programed the addresses you might need in the navigation system in your car. Any questions?"

_What did she say? I don't think I heard correctly._

"My car? What about credit cards? Navigation what?" My hands were filled with various items.

"Kathy though it best if you had your own transportation. The credit cards are for gas, shopping, yada, yada, yada. Oh, the black one and the red one don't have a limit. You'll love the car, it's the new red _Audi TTS_ coupe and she even got the _Silk Nappa Leather Package_!" She beamed.

_Oh. My. Lord._

* * *

**What would you do if you were in Bella's shoes? **

**Guess which Cullen is single?**

**Who is the VonHarper's daughter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

This chapter covers James' birthday party at the beach house. This will give you an idea of the groups relationship. And small insight of their life style. This chapter is a bit long, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~Edward~**

"Em! Help me unload this shit!" I leaned into Emmett's _G55 AMG_ and grabbed a few bags. James should have bought all the food sooner.

Fucking procrastinator. Always leaving shit up to me.

_It's not even my damn party!_

"Did you buy the ribs I asked for?" Emmett was running out of the house with a black speedo on.

_What. The. Fuck?_

"Emmett, what... _the fuck_... are you wearing?" I was laughing so hard I dropped the grocery bags.

"What? It's an _Avenger Water Polo Suit_. I look good in it, besides Rose loves it," he flexed, "she said it's_ 'Very European of me'_ or some shit like that. Point is: she bought and loves it." He shrugged and picked up the charcoal bags.

"I would say more, but it's just too damn easy." I picked the bags from the floor and followed him to the door.

"You know Eddie, it wouldn't hurt you to try new things out. You never know, you might like them?"

"Okay, one, don't call me Eddie. Two, I beg to differ, that," pointing at his too tight, too small male bikini, "would definitely hurt me." All of a sudden, he turned to face me with a smug grin.

_What's he up to?_

"Tanya just got here," he wagged his eyebrows.

_Shit._

"It's her brothers party, why wouldn't she be here?" I tried to sound indifferent.

"You and I, including the whole damn school, know that she isn't her _only_ because it's her brothers birthday part."

"Drop it Em, I don't want to talk about it." I tried to move past him but he blocked that way.

"She's wearing the scantiest bikini I have ever seen," he said in a teasing voice.

"Good, I'll be sure and tell Rosalie you were checking it out," he rolled his eyes and I tried to unsuccessfully go around him again, "Look, I don't really care Em."

"You don't? Sure about that? Because she thinks you care," he chuckled, "seriously little bro, why aren't you dating her? She's fun, sexy, smart, and she's all over your nuts. What more do you want?"

I really didn't want to discus this with him here... or anywhere.

"I'm just not into her that way, she's not what I'm looking for. I don't want to complicate shit by dating her and having that relationship crash and burn."

"Jesus, what are you looking for? Perfection? I'll let you in on a little secret bro," he leaned in close to my ear, "PERFECTION DOESN'T EXIST!" he yelled

"FUCK, EM! You're gonna blow my fucking eardrum out asshole," I let out a deep sigh, "I know it doesn't exist, I'm not stupid," I checked my ear, making sure no blood was coming out.

"Well then, what's the problem? You don't know the relationship wont work unless you try. You've meet thousands of girls and not one is your type. I think you might have set your standards a little too high." With that he turned to open the door.

We walked to the kitchen to find Alice perched on top of the counter and Jasper putting the tap's on the keg's.

"Your back, thank goodness," Alice jumped off the counter and helped me with the bags," I need to talk to you Edward, now." She set the bags on the table and hauled me to one of the bedroom upstairs.

"What is it Alice?" She locked the door and turned to me with her hands on her hip.

"Are you and Tanya dating?" She narrowed her eyes and studied my reaction carefully.

_What?_

My eyes widened in horror, "NO! God, no. Where would you get that from?"

"Because Tanya is leading everyone to believe you two are an item," she growled.

Alice is very protective of Emmett and me. She knows that most of the girls were out for our money or to climb the social latter. When Em first started dating Rosalie, Alice was like a fucking privet-eye. She did a background check on Rose and the Hale's. After she was convinced that Rosalie was not after money or had her own private agenda she backed off. But Rose's family was more then pleased that their daughter was dating a Cullen. And when Alice fell for Jasper, well let's just say Mrs. Hale just about had a heart attack.

"Alice, you know that I wouldn't date her. So why are you getting worked up over nothing?" I put my arm around her tiny shoulders to calm her down.

"Because I don't like the sick way she tries to claim you as hers," she pouted, "Your my brother Edward, and I love you. I don't want Tanya or any other girl taking advantage of you."

"I wouldn't let any one take advantage of me or our family, Alice. Don't worry about Tanya, she's just spoiled and always wants her way." I kissed Alice on the forehead and opened the door but Alice stopped me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed and turned around.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm worried that you're going to end up alone," her brows coming together.

"Alice, I'm only seventeen. I'm not looking for a wife."

"I know that, but...it's just, Em has Rose and I have Jazz. I hate for you to be the odd man out all the time. It would be nice if you had someone to share things with," she shrugged and looked down.

"Alice, look at me," she peaked from under her lashes, "I'm fine, really. I don't need anyone to make me feel complete," that was a lie, I hope the pixie didn't see through it, "I don't mind being alone. I'll wait as long as I need to for my soul mate, okay?" I brought her in for a hug. Alice was always looking out for our best interest, that was just one of the many reasons I would do anything for her.

"I know, it's just... I'm so happy and Em is too. I want that same happiness for you too. And I don't want you to wait long to get it either," she wrapped her skinny arms around my waist.

"Alice, contrary to what you and Em might believe, people usually don't find their soul mates in high school." I rubbed her back and stepped to the door.

"Well, I'm not giving up...so, there are a few friends I want you to meet an-," I had to cut her off before she got out of hand.

"No blind dates Alice." I gave her a stern look.

"If I introduce them before you go out on a date, it wont be a blind date." She looked hopeful.

"No, Alice."

"Fine, but I'll still keep an eye out." She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped out.

A few hours later and the party was in full swing. It seemed like the whole school was here, including some of Hollywood's starlets. Of course, the paparazzi was staked out front of the house and I could spot out a few hiding in some bushes.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, James, Tanya, and myself were sitting around the patio table taking shots of tequila and having some fun.

"Come on Edward! One round that's all. You're not _that_ drunk, you can handle one round." Em was challenging everyone to a arm wrestling match.

"Fuck no, you'll dislocate my shoulder...again." Last time he did that Esme got pissed at both of us. And I was definitely too drunk. I've been drinking since I got here.

"Awww, it wont happen again. Scouts honor." lifting three fingers in the air.

"No. Challenge James," I suggested trying to advert the attention from me.

"What do you say birthday boy? Up for a challenge?" Em gave him a taunting smirk.

James slam down his shot and went to position himself across Emmett.

"You're fucking on, Kong," James chuckled at Em.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a challenger!" Em's voice boomed over the music. Rose jumped off Em's lap and counted down.

"Okay, ready?" they both nodded, "3, 2, 1, GO!" Rose shouted.

Emmett pined James' hand in no time at all.

"FUCK. ME!" James cried out, "you fucking broke it!" he cradled his hand on his chest while he was jumping up and down.

Every one at the table erupted in laughter.

"Let...me...see," Em laughed and reached out for James' hand.

"Shit no, fucking gorilla! You might break it more," he leaned away from Em's stretched out arm. If i didn't know any better, I would say he wanted to cry.

_Oh, shit! He was crying!_

"Stop being such a pussy James," Tanya scolded, "let me look at it," she grabbed his hand and looked at it, "It's not broken, just put some ice on it," she let go of his and and sat down next to me.

"Come on, I'll get you some ice," Alice said gesturing for Jazz and James to follow her.

"Come on baby, let's go for a _'walk on the beach,_' bring the tequila," Em got up and swung Rose over his shoulder and walked to the shore.

"So, we're all alone now," Tanya scooted her chair closer to mine.

"Guess so," I laid back and rested my head on the back of the chair, trying to enjoy my buzz.

"Do you like my bikini? I bought it thinking of you," I heard her chair scooting even closer.

"I dunno, it's nice," I felt the breeze through my hair.

"You know what I think is nice?" I raised my eyebrows without opening my eyes and shook my head, "the way your board short hang so low," she whispered in my ear.

_What?_

"Ah, Tanya, what are ya' doing?" her fingers were lightly tracing the muscles on my stomach.

"Nothing, why? Do you want to do something?" she whispered.

"Tanya I don't...we shouldn't, I mean," I was so drunk I couldn't think straight.

_Fuck, not good._

"I don't think we shou-," she placed her finger on my lips.

"Shhh, you think too much Edward," she started licking my ear, "just relax and enjoy it," she moved down my jaw and to my throat.

I shook my head to clear my clouded thoughts. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Tanya, I don't feel that wa-," she crushed her lips to mine.

"Don't worry about it Edward," she said between kisses, "It's okay, I know," she nibbled at my bottom lip, "we don't have to be dating to fuck, right?" she continued to kiss my throat making her way down my chest.

"I don't...ah, I mean...you want something more, I can't give...and it's not fair for you t-," she cut me off again.

"Edward, just fuck me. Fuck me, no strings attached," she pulled on the ties that held her bikini top on and tossed it to the side.

_Holy. Shit._

Tanya got down on her knees and started licking my stomach and sucked under my navel.

"Tanya...don't," my vision was starting to darken and my eyelids were getting heavier.

She didn't stop. I felt her hand pulling on the string of my shorts and felt her hot mouth on hip. The last thing I remember was her tugging my shorts down.

***

I woke up the next morning with a head-splitting headache. The sun was bright and it was starting to get hot. I tried to draped my arm over my eyes, but something heavy was on it. I turned my face to see what it was and gasped.

_Fuck. Me. Twice._

Tanya was sleeping next to me. We were laying on a lounge chair in the back patio. I moved my arm from under her slowly so not to wake her up. I got up and felt a breeze where I _shouldn't _feel a breeze. I looked down to see that I was butt naked. I lifted the blanket that was covering us to see if she was dressed.

_Fuck. No, she wasn't dressed._

I quickly looked around for my board shorts. I spotted them on the floor by the table were we all at. I ran and pulled them on before any one saw.

_SHIT! The paparazzi!_

How much did they see? Did they get any pictures? Is it all over the web by now? Fuck, Esme is going to be pissed!

I ran to the house grabbed my keys and sprinted to my car. I know it was a chicken shit thing to do, but I needed to clear my mind and evaluate the situation.

About an hour later I arrived home and parked the Volvo in the garage. I tried to make my way to my room undetected, but Esme has hearing like a fucking k-9.

"Edward is that you?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"How did you know it was me?" I tried to tame my hair and straiten out my clothes.

"If it was Emmett it would have sounded like a stampede of buffalo was running through the house. If it was Alice, I would have heard all the items she carries in that huge bag clanking around," She walked out of the kitchen and headed towards me, "I would have heard Carlisle's shoes against the marble floor. When it's you Edward, all I hear is the door open and close but nothing else. You're silent as a mouse sweetheart," She smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek before she abruptly stopped.

She stepped back and wrinkled her nose.

"Edward, honey, what is that foul smell?" she leaned in to sniff and quickly leaned away, "Is that beer and tequila?" she put her hands on her hip and tapped her foot.

_Yes, defiantly Alice's mom._

"Um, James' 18th birthday party remember?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I remember, I also remember it been a _18th_ birthday party not a _21st_ birthday party," she sighed and led me to the living room onto the couch.

"Edward, I know you, Alice, and Emmett are young and want to enjoy it. But drinking the way you do is dangerous. I know Alice and Emmett drink too, but not like you," she put one hand on each side of my face, "Did you pass out again? Tell me the truth. I rather hear it from you than to see it on T.V. or read it in a magazine."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I hated causing Esme pain or anguish.

"Yes, I blacked out again." She nodded and removed her hands from my face.

"How much did you drink this time?" She took one of my hands in hers.

"I don't know. A few beers, a bottle of tequila...I think, maybe more." I didn't want to lie to her. Plus she would find out soon enough anyways. She _always_ finds out.

"Anything else I need to know? Battery charges, DUI, breaking a paparazzi's camera? And is Alice or Emmett involved?" How well she knew us.

"No, nothing like that. But..." should I tell her? Shit, I might as well before she hears it from Camilla VonHarper, "Don't get mad, okay?" She took a deep breath.

"Those world's are a little scary when they come out of your mouth Edward," she sighed, "Very well, I wont get upset. Go on."

"I think...I mean... I can't say for _sure_. Remember that I passed out okay, but... I think... I slept with Tanya VonHarper." I held my breath waiting for her reaction.

Esme's face turned red, then purple, then back to red, and back to her pale color. She took a long, deep breath before she spoke again.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How could you be so irresponsible! You know very well what that family wants. What if you got her pregnant, then what? I will not have any grandchild of mine born out of wedlock. Is that what you want? Do you want to end up with Tanya VonHarper? You want James Sr and Camilla as your _in-laws_?" she shrieked sending a shiver down my spine, "Honestly Edward, I thought you were smarted then that. Oh, just wait till Alice finds out. Maybe she can knock some sense into you. What would your parents say!?" that one stung, "They would kill me for not raising you properly." Esme shook her head and placed it on her hands.

_Shit. Please don't cry, please don't cry..._

"Mom, you did raise me properly. I'm just, I don't know what I'm going through. Maybe it's just a phase or some shit like that," she raised her brow, "Sorry. I know I'm more reckless then Alice or Emmett but... I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you, honestly. The last thing I want is to bring you or dad any type of shame. I don't know how to explain it, I don't think I'm hurting anyone when I'm doing these things," I pulled her in to my arms, "I love you so much Esme. You and Carlisle took me in when I lost my parents and gave me the same love and devotion you give Alice and Emmett. I didn't plan to sleep with Tanya, it was never my intention to do so."

"Oh, sweetheart. You don't bring us shame, never say that. Carlisle and I love you so much, I don't want to see you mess up your life. If you keep going down this reckless path, I don't even want to think what might happen to you. I don't want to lose you to a car accident or a greedy family," she kissed my cheek, "Promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise," I kissed the top of her head and gave her a tight hug.

"Okay, I'll try to straiten this mess out. Hopefully Carlisle doesn't find out you passed out again. He'll definitely take you to the morgue to see those poor souls that were killed by drunk drivers this time," she got up and headed for the kitchen but stopped and turned around, "Edward, sweetie, please take a long shower. The smell of beer, tequila and cheap sex isn't you," I laughed and ran up the stairs.

"Oh, Edward?!" I stopped and turned around.

"Yes, mother?" I responded nervously.

"Did you use a condom or is she on the pill?" she raised one eyebrow.

_FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck and shit!_

"Um, I ah...er..."

"Edward?_ Please _tell me you used some type of protection._ Any_ kind of protection."

"I don't know," I pointed to my chest, "blacked out, remember?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, dear Lord. Give me the strength," she sighed then mumbled something else as she made her way to the kitchen. Something about karma, Woodstock and one joint.

* * *

**Esme and a joint? Bad girl.**

**Yes, Edward fucked up royally!**

**Did they or didn't they? Hmmm, let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

If you go to my main page you can check out the characters, their cars and much more.

* * *

Chapter 3

**~Bella~**

The weekend was very eventful, full of new things and many firsts for me. For example, the appointment that Gianna had made at the spa, was for both my aunt and I. It was my first time getting a mannie-paddie, facial, body scrubbing, and waxing. My aunt insisted I go through the torture of waxing my legs and under arms, she said it was more practical than shaving every other day. I agreed because I'm sure she was right, it was very sunny here, making shorts a staple. But I put my foot down when she was pushing the bikini wax.

There was no way in Gods green earth I was going to have someone, a stranger none the less, all on my flower. No one has explored my garden and I was planning on keeping it that way. Don't get me wrong, I do manicure the lawn on a regular basis but there was no way I was going to survive that kind of embarrassment and pain.

On Sunday night Kathy and Gianna were in my room helping me pick an outfit for school.

"What do you think Bella?" Gianna was holding up a pair of skinny dark wash jeans and a white baby-doll shirt, "the _True Religion_ jeans and the _Banana Republic_ top, OR," on the other hand she was holding up a V-neck, short sleeve, button down, jumper with a modestly cuffed shorts, "_The Diane Von_ _Furstenberg_ silk washed indigo jumper?"

I knew if I was going to be around Kathy and Gianna, I would have to know all these fancy designer names...and fast.

"Um... I don't know. What do you think?"

_Yeah, I was taking the easy road out._

"Well, I would love to see you in this color," she held up the jumper, "but it's what you want."

"Okay, I'll go with the jumper." Gianna always looked well put together so I trusted her sense of style.

"Yay! Now shoes," she headed back into the closet.

"Gianna, the _Tory Burch "Devin" _golden leather thong sandals," my aunt said with out looking up from her laptop.

_How does she remember everything she purchased?_

"What are you doing? If you don't mind me asking," she was on that thing for hours.

"I'm approving some dress designs for the Chanel Charity Ball in two weeks. I just approved and purchased yours. Your going to look so lovely in it," she gushed.

_I'm going where?_

"Um, what is that? I've never heard of it."

"These ones?" Gianna walked in with some sandals I didn't know I had in there.

"Yes, those are perfect," giving an approving nod and turned to me, "The Chanel Charity Ball is a yearly event where only the most respected members of society are invited. The women purchase a Chanel dress to wear to the even and 100% of the money we spend on the gown will be donated to various charities. I always attend, it's really quite fun. Esme and I always request the same table. Do you want to see your dress?" she pointed to the screen.

I was too shocked to make my way to the screen.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Renee never showed me how to handle situations like that. You know, fancy dinner, fancy conversations, fancy attire, fancy...anything." I was panicking, I didn't want to embarrass my aunt with her uncivilized niece.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll teach you. We have two weeks and you're a fast learner. You'll look like you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth," she giggled.

_I really hope so._

"Come sit with me Bella, I want to talk to you," she patted the empty space next to her. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I'll give you both some privacy," Gianna made her way out the door.

"Bella, I know you've had a rough couple of year's. You've been the adult in your family for far too long. And then to hold Renee's hand through all the treatments and being there for her when Charlie couldn't bear it. After your mom passed, you tried to help Charlie cope," I was blinking back tears, "I know you feel retched for not being able to make it better for him. But sweetie, that's not your job any more. I'm the adult here, and I will take care of you.

"I want you to have fun, go out, make friends, explore new things. Hell, get into some trouble...but not too much. This is your chance to start fresh to be who you want to be, not the Bella you were forced to be. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy," she leaned in and kissed my forehead.

That night while I waited for sleep to consume me, I was thinking about what my aunt said. And she was right, the past is the past. I will no longer hold on to that Bella. I wanted to do so much and I had so many goals, this was my time to think of me. And I will.

The following morning I got up at the butt-crack of dawn, I was just to damn nervous to sleep any longer. I was starting my new school today.

You'll be okay Bella, this should be a walk in the part compared to what you have been through. I kept telling myself that over and over again.

I jumped in the shower and started getting ready for school. I should mention that Gianna did a great job finding my new lavender shampoo and freesia body wash, they smelled a thousand times better then my old ones. I got dressed and Gianna helped me with my hair, she wanted to give me _'bedroom_ _hair'_ what ever that meant but it looked great. I headed downstairs and ate breakfast with my aunt and Gianna then headed off to school.

It was about a 15 minute drive to school. I made my way to the student lot and found a space to park. The school seemed more like a college then a high school, it was huge. I walked to the main office where I was greeted by an older white haired lady.

"How can I help you," she gave me her full attention.

"Good morning, I'm Isabella Swan. I start school today," I smiled at her.

"Okay, let me print out your schedule and a map of the school," she started typing on the computer and a couple of minutes later she handed my schedule and a detailed map of the school. I thanked her and sat down on the bench just outside the door.

I studied the map and my class schedule. My first class was English AP, good, one of my favorite subjects. I decided to head to my first class even though there was a few more minutes before the bell rang.

As I was walking towards the English building I glanced at some of the students. Gianna was right, some of these girls showed way too much skin. They looked like they belonged in Playboy or maybe Hustler. The boys screamed _Abercrombie,_ it looked like they took more time getting ready then I did. I made it to my first class and luckily the door was ajar. I walked in to see a rather young teacher behind a large desk. I walked to his side and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I start school today and I'm in your class," I handed him the schedule and he nodded.

"Seems like you are, I'm Mr. Pattinson. It's nice to meet you Isabella. Let me give you the class syllabus and reading list." He went to a file cabinet, grabbed a couple of sheets and handed them to me. He pointed out my assigned seat. I walked to take my seat when the bell rang. I looked over the class syllabus, there wasn't anything major. I glanced at the reading list, I've read most of them already. Out of no where I was hit on my shoulder by a huge white purse.

"Ouch."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," a tiny black haired girl took the seat next to me and continued to apologized, "Did it hurt? Is your shoulder okay? Do you need to see the nurse? Because I'll take you. Jazz always tells me that these huge bags are a hazard but I never listen because they are so cute and I like them because I can fit a bunch on things in them...hey, are you knew here? My name is Alice, what's yours?"

_Wow,I don't think she took a single breath through that whole speech._

"No, I'm fine. No harm done. My name is Bella, today is my first day." She gave me a huge smile and shook my hand. Alice had petite delicate features. She was no taller than 4'10'', very slender, short spiky hair, brown eyes and fair complexion, she could be in that Bare Minerals commercial I saw last night. She was very beautiful.

"So, what school did you transfer from?" she turned in her set to give me her full attention.

"I just moved her from Forks, Washington, this past Friday," she crossed her legs and started bouncing her leg urgently.

_Did she have to go pee?_

"Oh, how fun. Do you live close by?" she had the highest heels I have ever seen, she caught me staring at them, "You like? They're _Christian Louboutin_ in electric yellow," she looked at my clothes, "Oh, I love your outfit! _Diane Von Furstenberg, _right?And..._Tory Burch_ sandals."

_How did she know?_

"Yes, they are. Um... I live about 15 minutes from here in the _Mission Viejo Community. _Hey, I like your outfit too," she complimented my getup, it's only fair I returned the gesture.

Her eyes got wide as saucers and she started bouncing in her chair.

_She's gonna pee!_

"I live there too! Which house do you live in? I didn't see any moving trucks this weekend, although I was at a stupid beach party, where my stupid brother did stupid thinks with a stupid girl," she muttered and narrowed her eyes.

"It was just me who moved. My dad staid back in Forks. I moved in with my aunt, her name is Katherine Anderson," she gasped and almost jumped out of her seat.

"We're neighbors!" Alice threw her hands in the air, "I live next door to Kathy. God, I love her. She's a genius! You are so lucky, she's so nice and talented. I go over there all the time. She always is a mile ahead of the fashion industry, and she's doesn't shy away from edgy and bold, like me." she chimed.

_Oh, Alice Cullen. Esme's and Carlisle's daughter._

"Okay class, settle down. Take out your papers and pens, time for notes." Mr. Pattinson addressed the class, swiftly cutting my conversation with Alice.

When class ended Alice followed me out the door.

"What's your next class?" She was skipping next to me.

_How does she do that in those shoes?_

"Calculus with Mrs. Stevens," I showed her the paper.

"Wow, you have a lot of AP classes. Do you have a beautiful mind?" she teased.

"I wish, I just have a lot of time so I study a lot," I shrugged.

"Well, I got to head for class. I can't be late anymore. Hey, I'll see you around," she waved and walked down a different hallway.

Alice seemed nice enough. A little wired up but nice non the less.

Second and third hour passed by smoothly. Nothing I couldn't handle. There was just this perverted boy named Mike Newton that really got on my nerves. He asked for my number every ten minutes till class was over. And he was undressing me with his eyes, blah!

I walked into forth hour music, I loved playing the piano. My mom would play it all the time, she started teaching me when I was two. And I've been playing ever since. I also tinker with the guitar and violin but the piano is my favorite, hands down. I walked to the teachers desk and introduced myself. Mr. Saldivar wasn't your typical looking teacher. He was in the Nirvana era, and it looks like he never moved on. But he must be good to be employed in this school. So I'll just keep my thoughts to myself. He led me to one of the empty keyboards. I sat waiting for class to start. In came the students, some carrying their instruments. This was a rather large class.

The bell rang and class started. Mr. Saldivar told us to warm up. I took out the music sheet he handed me and plugged in the earphones and started playing. I missed playing the piano, ever since Renee died I stopped. Not because it made me sad but because I knew it would hurt Charlie, so it's been a year and boy does it feel good to play. I was lost in the flow of the music when someone poked my shoulder.

_What is it with my shoulder today?_

I stopped and turned, a little annoyed, when my breath hitched. Starring at me was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He had emerald green eyes, long thick lashes, plumped lips, a perfectly chiseled jaw. His hair was the strangest bronze shade I have ever seen. He was light complected and he looked tall, though I really couldn't tell, as he was sitting down. His blue polo shirt was a bit snug so I could make out muscular definitions on his chest and abs. Definitely a surfers body. Wow.

_Snap out of it Bella! BEFORE he thinks something's wrong with you!_

"Yeah?" Oh, yeah, clever Bella.

He gave me a cocky smile and leaned into me, "Warm up time is over," then he leaned back and resumed listening to Mr. Saldivar.

_Shit._

I quickly pushed my earphones down to my neck and proceeded to blush. I tried to pay attention to Mr. Saldivar's instructions but I really wanted to take another glance at Adonis. So I allowed myself one look, he was looking down at his music sheet. Wow, he's so cute concentrating.

_Swan, pay attention!_

Mr. Saldivar gave the class a new project. We had to compose an original piece and we had to work with a partner. He started walking around the class and started pairing us up.

"Jessica and Erik, Angela and Ben, and finally Edward and Isabella. Okay, get started and remember you only have a week."

Oh, no. I was working with him, Edward.

_Be cool Bella, don't freak out._

He sighed and turned his body to face me, "Do you know how to play at all?" he cocked his eyebrow.

_Well, that was rude._

**********

**~Edward~**

She was looking at me like I had just slapped her across the face. Maybe I should have eased up on the tone.

"I know a thing or two," she pursed her lips.

_Yeah sweetheart, that's what they all say._

"Okay, what do you want to do? What are you comfortable with? Upbeat, classical, jazz, _lullabies_?" I emphasized the last one just to fuck with her.

"Jeez, I'm not too sure. How about I let you pick and I guess I'll just have to _try _to keep up," she said in a very sarcastic tone. She was getting upset, she looked so cute when she was upset.

"I was thinking something like this," I reached over and unplugged her headphones from her keyboard and plugged it in mine. I started playing a rather complicated piece I composed two years ago. It was one of Esme's favorites.

When I was done she smiled politely and unplugged both of our headsets and plugged it in her's. Let's see what _Isabella _has to offer. With out saying a work she started playing and ...

_Holy shit._

She was playing the piece I just played for her... perfectly, _and_ by memory.

_Who the hell is this girl? _

When she was done, she pulled down her headset and smiled all sweet and politely again and said.

"Oh, like that?" her big brown eyes sparkling, "I think I could manage."

I think my jaw was hanging down, I don't know, I was still in shock when she bent over to pull out a blank music sheet.

_Who is this girl?_

**********

**~Bella~**

I pulled out a couple of sheets of blank music paper and started working, he still didn't say a word. That will teach you, you cocky, beautiful, rude, boy! He finally wiped that stupid look off his face and started to work.

"So, it starts off like this," he grabbed the sheets and started writing the notes.

_Did he just pull the sheets away while I was still writing on them?_

I snatched them back from his hand, he looked stunned. I could tell that he was one of those rich brats that always got what they wanted.

_Sorry buddy, not this time._

"I think I know how it goes. Would you like me to prove myself once again?" I asked him with all the sugary sweet sound I could muster, just to get under his skin.

Or was it to get under his-

_What the hell has gotten into me?_

I don't know, but I do know what I would like to get into-

_Isabella Marie Swan!_

I shook my head to clear my newly discovered perverted thoughts and started working on our assignment. Edward narrowed his eyes and inched his bench closer to mine.

_Oh hell, he smells so good._

Clean and crisp, like the ocean breeze and soap.

"Well, I was planning to change a couple of things on it. Just to make it different. That way you don't take credit for my work."

_Whaaa? How dare he!_

"If you look at the sheet carefully you might notice that I was not taking credit for your work since I'm not coping your song. I'm starting to write some samples we can use," I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Stupid, beautiful boy I want to sniff!_

"Oh, sorry. Well, I still have some good idea's," he tried to reach for the sheet again but the bell rang for lunch. Thank goodness, I didn't want to beat the snob out of him.

I quickly put my things away and walked out of the class.

How can some one so gorgeous be such an ass?

I grabbed some lunch and headed to my car to listen to some music.

_Yeah, I'm a loser._

And hopefully unwind a bit before next class. I opened the door to the car when I heard someone yell my name.

"BEELLLAAAA!" I turned to see Alice skipping my way and waving her tiny hand in the air.

_Seriously, how can she skip in those shoes?_

"Hi Alice," I said when she got close enough. She was towing a tall, blond boy. He too looked good. He looked like a model. Hell, maybe he was. He had deep blue eyes, sun kissed skin and wavy hair. He was muscular, I could see that through his button-up shirt.

"Bella this is my wonderful, loving boyfriend Jasper Hale, Jazz this is Bella Swan," Ah, Samantha Hale's son, got mommy's looks don't we. We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I gave him a warm smile. If he was dating Alice, then he must be a nice guy.

"The pleasure is mine Bella," Awww, he has good manners. I should introduce him to Edward, maybe Jasper can teach him a thing or two.

"I came to ask if you would like to join us for lunch. It's just my brothers and a few friends," she stared at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, I would love to," why not maybe they can take my mind of the brat.

"Nice car," said Jasper.

"Thanks," yes, he's definitely on my good list.

**********

**~Edward~**

I took a seat at our lunch table where Emmett, Rosalie, James, and Mike were seated.

_What was Mike doing her?_

He never sits with us.

"I'm telling you, one month tops. She will be lucky lady #68," James laughed. I guess he's got his eye on another conquest.

"You're on, she wont fall for the usual bullshit. She's quick, she'll see right through the bullshit," Mike was leaned back on his seat," you can't have them all James, one is bound to say no."

James grabbed a fist full of Mike's shirt and leaned in closely, "I _always_ get what I want," he let go of Mike's shirt and fell back on the chair.

James was right, since I've known him he always got what he wanted, even if it meant taking it by force.

"Speaking of the beautiful devil, here she comes...with Alice and Jasper," Mike announced.

_With Alice?_

I turned to see who was James fetish of week was and my jaw dropped...again. There she was, Isabella was walking towards our table with Alice and Jazz. Now that I see her again, she is rather beautiful. Her long, think, shiny, brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was slim with soft curves that gave her body that perfectly delicate shape. She was no taller then 5'3''. The color blue she was wearing played up her skin exquisitely, it looked like cream and roses. Her big sparkling, chocolate, brown eyes were looking straight at me...while she bit down on her plumed pink lip.

_Jesus, that was sexy. _

Unlike other girls in this school, Isabella didn't show excessive amounts of skin. She didn't have to. She was the most beautiful think I've ever seen.

_Fuck. And I was a dick to her._

* * *

_**James got his eye on Bella.**_

_**What will he do to get her?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Bella~**

_Oh, no._

There he was, Edward and all his glory and we were walking straight to his table. He was sitting with three other very good looking guys and a ridiculously beautiful blond girl. Of course none of those guys had a thing on Edward in the looks department. One of the guys had his arm around the blond bombshell. He was definitely a body-builder. He was huge!

He would give the guys in First Beach a run for their money.

The curly brown hair and dimples gave him a baby like face. The guy next to him had blond hair, brown eyes, and was slightly tanned. He was muscular but nothing compared to the curly haired guy. He looked like the guy in Spider Man...what's his name? Oh, Harry Osborn! And sitting next to the Harry Osborn look-alike was Mike Newton...ugh.

I glanced at Edward and his eyes were wide, like I was the damn crypt keeper coming to get him.

_Am I really that scary to look at?_

We reached the table and all of them, except for the blond bombshell and Edward, where smiling at us.

"Hey, I want you all to meet someone," Alice turned to me, "Bella, this is Mike Newton, James VonHarper, my brother Emmett Cullen, his girlfriend and Jasper's sister, Rosalie Hale, and my other brother Edward Cullen. Everyone this is Bella Swan, she just moved her from Forks, Washington. And guess what? She's our neighbor!"

_The brat is Alice's brother?!_

I just wanted to run and find a hole to stick my head in.

_This is going to be awkward._

The blond one, James, was the first to speak. "Well, the name is very appropriate. It's nice to meet you beautiful Bella." He stood up from his seat, walked around the table and reached for my hand to place a kiss on it.

_Awww, what a gentlemen._

He then turned and held out a seat for me. Hopefully Edward was paying attention, he could learn a thing or two from James.

"Hello again Bella." Mike winked at me.

_Blah._

"Hi," I said with a quick glance. I didn't want to be rude.

"So neighbor, can I borrow a cup of sugar," the curly haired boy, Emmett, chuckled before the blond bombshell, Rosalie, smacked him behind the head.

"What?" he said rubbing his head.

Alice and Jasper chuckled and took the seats next to me.

"One cup or two?" I giggled in response.

"See, she gets me. So Bella, junior or senior?"

"Junior and you?" I could see Edward fidgeting, James staring, and Mike stripping me with his eyes...nasty.

"Rose, Jasper, James, and yours truly, are seniors. Alice, Mike, and Eddie are juniors," Edward, for some reason, glared at Emmett, "So is Tanya, James sister. Have you met her?"

"No, not yet. So, you two are Samantha Hale's kids?" I asked Rosalie, I didn't want to carry on a conversation with her boyfriend without including her.

"Yes, how do you know my mother?" I see where she get's her looks and attitude form. At least she wasn't giving me the full-on stank eye.

"My aunt and I ran into her while we were having dinner Friday evening. She was very nice" No she wasn't, but I wasn't about to tell Rosalie that.

"Rosalie, you wont believe who her aunt is," Alice sang to Rosalie, "Non other than Kathrine Anderson!" she beamed.

Rosalie's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered. She looked back at me and smiled.

_Just like mommy dearest._

"I know right! Shopping!" Alice was bouncing on her seat while Rosalie nodded.

"So, Beautiful Bella, how is school treating you so far? Do you like your classes?" James asked.

"So far, school has been good. Nothing I can't handle." I smirked and glanced at Edward.

_Yeah, I'm talking about you._

"What are you doing after school? Because if you don't have any plans I would love to show you around." James leaned in closer to me and before I could respond Edward cut in.

"Bella and I have to work on a project for music class," he said to James with a look I couldn't quite make out...mad? Maybe?

"Bella's in your class?" James asked.

"Yes, and we only have a week to complete it. You know I don't like to procrastinate like other do," he still had that look on his face.

"Well, maybe this weekend?" James winked at me.

"Sure, sounds great," why not? he seems nice enough.

Just then a girl with strawberry-blond hair walked to the table and sat on Edward's lap, snaked her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, baby," she purred at him.

Figures, he's already spoken for. Was she seriously wearing a _Playboy_ top?

_Slut._

_Crap, when did you get so catty Swan?_

Next to me, Alice huffed, stood up and looked at me, "I want to show you something, it's in my car. Come with me?"

"Sure," it's better then witnessing a make-out session. And I didn't want them to see my disappointed face. I picked up my book bag and followed Alice out the lunch room.

**********

**~Edward~**

So she goes by Bella, nice to know. Ugh, James can be so predictable with his fake ass gentlemen moves. Like she would fall for that crap...wait, did she just blush at his advances?

_COME ON!_

She has to see that he's fucking playing a damn game here. Bella's smarter than that, she can't possibly fall for his stupid act. God, I'm gonna have to step in, there's no way I was going to let James fuck with her. She's not like these other girls in school.

I know, fuck. It's too soon to tell, but it's not every goddamn day someone shows me up in the piano. That has to count for something.

_Right?_

During her little conversation with the group I found out a couple of interesting things. First off, she lives next door, this is a good thing.

_A very good thing._

Second, she just moved her from out of state. I can use that excuse to show her around. Third, from the looks of it, she doesn't think too highly about Mike, one less pervert to worry about. And forth, she's sassy. That whole '_nothing I can't_ _handle_' comment was for me, I know it.

Now if I could just find a way to smooth things over with her. Wait, what the fuck is this? Fucking James stole my idea! I wanted to show her around dammit!

_Think of something... QUICK Cullen!_

I blurred out the first fucking thing that came to mind, "Bella and I have to work on a project for music class." I gave him the _'Don't fuck with her'_ look.

_Nice fucking save, Cullen._

"Bella's in your class?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

I told him yes and explained that I didn't want to put off the project till last minute. And just like that the tables turned. He suggested this weekend and she agreed.

_Fuck! I'm trying to help you out Bella!_

I was glaring daggers at James when all of a sudden someone plopped on my lab and kissed the corner of my lips.

_DAMN! Tanya._

"Hey, baby," she purred in my ear.

I could see Alice's face getting red when she shot up from her seat with a huff. She turned to Bella, told her she had something to show her in her car. I knew she didn't have anything to show her, Alice was pissed with Tanya...and with me. Bella picked up her things and followed her.

"Who was that?" Tanya asked with a hint of venom in her tone.

"My next project," James laughed.

_Fucking idiot._

"She's a bit mousy, what do you think baby?"

"What do you want Tanya?" I pushed her off my lap. I didn't want to answer her question, as soon as James found out I thought Bella was beautiful, he would look at it as a challenge. He loved a challenge.

"You didn't call me all weekend, I missed you," she grabbed my hand and started pulling me up, "Come on, I want to talk to you."

We'll might as well get this shit over with. So I followed her out the door and walked to her car.

"Look Tanya, you're really nice and all but I'm not looking for a serious relationship. I know that's what you want, but... I just can't fucking give you that. And I know I did a really shitty thing to you at the party and I'm sorry. That was a mistake and it wont happen again. Ever." See, quick, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Edward, you know how I feel about you. And I'll wait for you, seriously. I know you want to have fun and enjoy other girls, I'm fine with that, really. I will be here for you whenever and however you might need me." She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I noticed that some of the students were glancing at Tanya and me. I never fucking let a girl hang all over me at school, so this was a first.

"Tanya, I don't want you to wait for me. I don't see you that way. I can only see you as a friend, _that's all_." I can't leave any shred of doubt with this girl.

"Look, how about we just...take it nice and slow, see where things go? We could still see other people and all, but lets just see where this," she pointed at me and her, "goes."

"Tanya, I don't think I-," she cut me off with a kiss. I quickly pulled her away and stepped back.

_Shit this girl can't take a goddamn hint._

I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. I glanced around the parking lot and saw a bunch of stunned faces. Two faces stood out from the sea of students.

_Fuck._

Alice and Bella were looking straight at me. Alice looked pissed and Bella looked...grossed out?

**********

**~Bella~**

I followed Alice to her car, a sleek yellow Porch 911 Turbo.

_Ah, like how I knew that right?_

Well, I just read it from the trunk of her car.

"I'm sorry for lying, Bella. I really didn't have anything to show you. I just needed to get out of there before I did something stupid." She leaned against the door of the car. She looked really mad, her tiny hands were balled up in tight fists.

"That's okay Alice, do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to." I didn't want her to thing I was a gossiper.

She let out a big gush of air and turned to face me. "Did you see the girl that jumped on my brothers lap?" I nodded, did any one miss that? "Well, her name is Tanya, she's James' younger sister. And she's a big tramp. She's all over Edward for all the wrong reasons," she crossed her arms on her chest and let out growl.

"What are her reasons for dating your brother?" I really didn't want to know. Okay, that was a lie, I REALLY wanted to know.

_Was there now than the obvious one?_

Who wouldn't want to date him? Aside from his know-it-all attitude he was damn near perfect...looks wise.

"It's just, with my family...we have to be very careful of who we let in our social circle. Some people would take advantage of us if we're not careful. And it's not always money they want. For example Tanya, her family is very wealthy but they are still very new to this type of lifestyle. And all that money wont grant them access to privet parties and social events. Tanya's family knows that if she dates one of the Cullen's that it would open a bunch of doors for them. And since Emmett has Rosalie her only other option is Edward. Cause I don't swing that way...and I have Jazz. I don't want those type of people around him or the rest of my family." Her shoulders drooped a bit and she looked almost pained.

"Sorry Alice, that must be really hard for you and your family. Always having to watch over your shoulder. I just want you to know that I'm not like that, I don't want to be your friend just to take advantage of you. I know we just met, but trust me when I say that I truly value my friendships."

"I know that Bella, I can tell. I have like a sixth sense about these things. I know your not that kind of person. That's why I love Kathy, she doesn't treat my family any different then she would her other friends. It's nice to have that, to be a bit normal," she seemed to have cooled off a bit.

"Well, I hope we can be good friend Alice. I really think you're a sweet girl," she put her arm around my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Bella, we are going to be the best of friends, I can tell. Now lets head back to the lunch room and save Jasper for Em and Rose's PDA," she giggled and pushed herself off her car and turned to walk back the way we came from.

We walked passed a few cars when Alice froze. I looked down at her and saw she was staring at something. I followed her eyes and saw him...with her.

Edward leaning next to a white car with Tanya...making out.

My stomach turned. How can he be with some one like her? She looked so...so...so used.

He stepped away from her with his eyebrows furrowed and ran his finger's through his sparkling bronze locks. He looked around the parking lot and stopped on Alice and I. I took a quick peak at Alice, she was shaking in anger. Her tiny hands balled up into fists again.

After a second of hesitation Alice marched straight to Edward and the bimbo. I followed her, I don't know why, I just did.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you think you've made enough mistakes to hold you through high school?! And you," Alice pointed to wide eyed Tanya, "stay the fuck away from my brother." She said in a low menacing voice that send chills down my spine.

I loved Alice a little more right there an then. To see how she would so fiercely defend her family. It was truly admirable.

"Look little pixie, this is between Edward and I. You have no business what so ever here. This is between Edward and me." Tanya lifted her chin and Alice narrowed her eyes. If I didn't know any better it looked like Alice was about to lunge at Tanya. Fortunately Edward put his arm around his sister and pulled her away.

"We'll finish this discussion later Tanya," said Edward while towing Alice away.

"THE HELL YOU WILL, EDWARD!" Alice yelled.

_Wow, she was like a little Hulk._

"You need to calm down Alice," he whispered.

The bell rang and I looked at Alice , she was still mad but she was cooling off.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked.

"I guess, for now," she said still looking at Edward.

"Um, I have to get to class, I'll see you later, Okay?" she nodded and I turned to walk to my next class.

**********

**~Edward~**

I can't believe Alice just fucking did that! She caused more of a scene_ and_ with Bella there! I had to pull Alice away before she attacked Tanya. Alice may be little but she did grow up fighting with two brothers. Bella walked off to her next class after saying bye to Alice. And what about me?

_I don't get a fucking bye?_

"What is wrong with you Alice? Why did you go and make a scene in front of the whole damn lot?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

_Shit, she's still mad._

"Edward, I told you. I will not allow ANYONE to mess with my family. And that's exactly what Tanya is doing! She is trying to rope you in at any cost. I will NOT stand to the side and let her do this," she let out a heavy sigh and relaxed a bit "Edward, I just want what's best for you. Is that so bad? Is it too much for me to want?" She wrapped her slender arms around my waist.

"No, it isn't too much to ask for. I know I made a mistakes and I'm trying to deal with it. Just let me handle it, okay Alice?" I kissed her spiky hair.

"Yeah, because you handled the situations so well," she grumbled.

"Alice, I'll deal with it," I said in a final tone. She let out a 'hump' and stepped back to look at me.

"What do you think about Bella?" she smiled at me.

_Fuck, what do I say?_

"I don't know Alice, I don't know enough about her to know if I like her or not," there, logical enough answer.

"You like her," she smirked.

_How the fuck did she know that?_

"Alice, don't start with your whole soul mate speech. I have one class with her and she was a smart-ass the whole time." I focused on the students passing by. I didn't want her to read any feeling I might be show in my eyes.

"You like her, I can tell. I like her too, she's so cute and nice. I just know that we're going to be best friend, I can feel it!" She was clapping her hands together and bouncing in place.

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? You've only known her for what, two hours?" Alice always said she had a sixth sense about people. Like she knew what was going to happen before it does. Just like a fucking fortune teller. But I have to say, she was spot on most times.

"No, I'm right. And I also saw the way James was looking at her. I don't want him messing with Bella, Edward."

"Fine, I'll try to talk to James but I doubt he'll listen to me. So you should probably warn Bella." I tried to act fucking calm about it. But deep inside I was all fucking...

_Please, please warn Bella._

Like a goddamn pussy.

"I'll talk to her after you're done working on your project with her," she gave me knowing look.

"What? I don't want to work on it last minute. You know I hate putting things off till last minute." I did, I hated putting things off.

"Sure Edward," she said as she walked off to class.

_Damn perceptive pixie._

**********

**~Bella~**

The only thing on my mind in the last two classes was Edward. Well actually, Edward and Tanya. How can someone like him be with someone like her? He looked so put together and sure of myself. And she looked...well...like a bimbo. How can she get a guy like that? All I get are guys like Mike...gross.

_Life is so unfair._

The final bell rang and I couldn't wait to get in my car and let out some steam. I grabbed my things and made my way to my car. I got in and reached for my iPod in the glove compartment and plugged it into the stereo. I scrolled down to one of my favorite album that always took me to my happy place. Here it is, _The Killers'_ Hot Fuss. Track one; _Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine_. I turned the volume up so high that my mirrors were shaking from the base. I started singing at the top of my lungs.

We took a walk that night but it wasn't the same,

We had a fight on the promenade out in the rain,

She said she loved me, but she had somewhere to go,

She couldn't scream while I held her close

I swore I'd never let her go.

Tell me what you wanna know

Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on.

There ain't no motive for this crime

Jenny was a friend of mine...

While I was singing at the top of my lungs, someone knocked on my window making me jump out of my seat. I quickly glanced over to see who it was and my face immediately turned bright red.

Edward was standing there, waiting for me to roll down my window...an amused look on his face.

_Shit!_

I quickly lowered the volume and rolled down the window.

"Yes?" I tried to sound cool and calm.

_God, he smelled good._

**********

**~Edward~**

In my last class I was conjuring up a plan to keep James the fuck away from Bella. If one of us; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, or myself, are around her on her free time James wouldn't have a chance to get her alone. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy and creepy. But if you knew what James did to some of those poor girls you would be on my side. He doesn't just screw them, he lets the entire school know it, along with the details. Sometimes he illustrates with pictures and videos. I can't let Bella get humiliated like that.

So when the final bell rang I hurried out of class to find her. I wanted to set a time for our school project. I'll let Alice in on the plan when I get home. I walked to the quad and the office but she wasn't there. So I nearly ran to the student parking lot. Maybe she drove to school, if she did, hopefully she hasn't left yet. I looked around the lot, there was a line to get out. I quickly glanced at the drivers of the cars I didn't recognize. Then a new red Audi TTS caught my attention, it had no license plated but then again, it wasn't out of the ordinary to see new cars here all the time. I started walking to the Audi and heard a loud noise coming from inside the car. I got closer and recognized the song, _Jenny Was A_ _Friend Of Mine by The Killers_, good song, one of my favorite albums. Then I saw her in the side mirror.

She had her eyes closed and was singing along with the music. She was swaying her head from side to side. She looked so carefree, so beautiful, and...just...happy. I walked to her window but she didn't see me and the music was too loud for me to hear her sing.

I smiled to myself and knocked on her window. She jumped and turned to see who had knocked. She saw it was me and her eyes opened wide and she blushed. Obviously embarrassed about getting caught. She looked so cute when she blushed. She turned down the music and lowered the window.

"Yes?" she asked, a bit breathless.

"I wanted to talk to you about the project. What time do you want to meet?" I placed my hand on the roof of her car and leaned in. Do I smell, lavender or...freesias?

_God, she smells so fucking good._

"Um, what time is best for you?" she asked looking down and tugging at the seam of her shorts.

"How about in a hour. I have other stuff to do later on, might as well get this over with." What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I say that?

"Okay, where?" she was staring our of the windshield. She was pissed.

_Way to fucking smooth things over Cullen._

"Do you have a piano at your house?" I knew she did, Kathy bought one last year. I helped her pick it out.

"Yes," she still didn't look at me.

"Fine, your place." I turned to walk away but stopped and glanced over my shoulder, "_Hot Fuss_is one of my favorite albums as well. Oh, sexy car by the way." I gave her my trademark crooked smile and walked away towards my car before she could say a word.

_Your a fucking genius Cullen._

**********

**~Bella~**

"_Hot Fuss_ is one of my favorite albums as well. Oh, sexy car by the way." He turned and walked away before I can say a word.

Cocky asshole!  


* * *

**There you got. Some of you asked if James was going to rape Bella. I don't know how far James would go yet. He clearly doesn't take no for an answer. This story will also have POV's of James, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett...and so on and so forth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.  
I have a Beta!!! Baskketcase agreed to helping me with this story, and the others that will be up asap. Please check out her story, "Love Sick." I've read it and it's really good. I'll have the link up in my page.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Bella~**

I watched as he made his way to a sliver Volvo.

_He drives a Volvo? Really? Huh._

I guess I pictured him driving something...I dunno, something a bit more flashy. Don't get me wrong, the car was nice. I can tell he put money into it. I just pictured him driving a Lamborghini, or something along those lines. As he opened the car door he looked my way and winked.

_He's just so damn cocky!_

I quickly turned around and started my car to get the hell out of here. I backed out and got in line to leave the lot. I glanced in my rear-view mirror and there he was. He has that obnoxious smile on his stupid, beautiful face. I finally made my way out of the lot and headed for the freeway. I took a quick peak in my rear-view mirror just to check...hey, I'm a cautious driver. I didn't see him-I mean, anything, I didn't see anything.

_Seriously, I wasn't looking for him._

Out of no where a silver blur flashed past my car, I focused to see what it was. A shiny silver Volvo was disappearing in the distance. He must have been going 90mph, at least. So, now we can add reckless driving on top of the cockiness. I drove past the golden gates and drove to my house; I could see his stupid Volvo parked in front of his house as I pulled into my driveway.

I walked into the house and went straight for the kitchen to get a bottle of water. No one was home as far as I could tell. I went to my room and changed into white linen shorts, snug deep purple v-neck shirt, and slipped on my old Chucks I had on when I moved here. My aunt wanted to toss them in the trash, but I couldn't part with them. So we made a deal, she would buy a couple of new ones and as soon as they arrived I would throw these in the trash.

I had just walked back downstairs to the piano room to start warming up when I got a text. I picked the phone out of my pocket.

_Hope school was good. Work is crazy so I won't be there for dinner. I'll be home at 10pm, sorry._

_-Aunt K._

Oh, well. I knew she worked a lot. I text her back.

_It's okay, school was great. See you at 10._

_-B_

I glanced at the clock on top of the mantle, I had 20 minutes or so 'till Edward was due. I noticed a picture of my mom next to the clock. I walked over and picked it up. She looked so young in the picture, she couldn't have been older than me when this was taken. Everyone was right, I did look like her, but she was much prettier.

_God, I miss you mom._

I set the picture down and started looking at the rest of the pictures my aunt had on display. All of them were of my family. There was one of Charlie and Renee, she was in a hospital gown holding a baby, me. They looked so happy. Then another one of my 1st birthday. I has on one of those pointy party hats, a white puffy dress, pig tails, and I was blowing out my candles on a ugly cake. I could only assume that it was Renee's creation. Yeah, mom has never much of a cook.

I giggled to myself and took a seat on the bench. I ran my fingers over the keys and started playing. I wasn't playing anything in particular but somehow what I was playing morphed into _Evanescence'_s _My_ _Immortal_. It reminded me of my mom, the cancer, death, and me. With out thinking, I stated singing along as I played.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real..._

I could feel my eyes stinging to prickle.

**********

**~Edward~**

Jesus, she looked so fucking cute when she was mad.

I could see her glaring at me from her rear-view mirror, I couldn't help but smile. As soon as we were out of the parking lot I hurried to stay behind her, but I caught a fucking red light.

_Goddamn red light._

As soon as it turned green I hauled ass to catch up to her. I spotted the red Audi on the freeway and floored it. I was quickly catching up to her; I was gunning it at 98mph when I flew by her. I didn't get to see the look in her face but I'll bet my left nut it was hilarious. I parked my car in front of the house and ran in.

"Edward! Hold on. I want to talk to you," Esme called as I was running up the stairs.

"Sure, mom. About what?" I turned and walked back down to Carlisle's office where Esme yelled from.

"I want you to see this." She was sitting in Carlisle's leather chair behind the large desk pointing at the computer screen. She was livid.

I walked around the desk and focused on the monitor.

_Fuck. Me. Hard._

There they were, pictures of me making out with Tanya, Tanya on my lap, Tanya on her knees, us under the blanket and finally Tanya and I sleeping on the lounge chairs.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, couldn't you at least...taken_ that_ to the damn bedroom? Do you know how hard it's going to be to convince these harpies to remove the pictures from the web?"

"I'm so sorry Esme," I was mortified, "I didn't know what I was doing. I..._God_, I'm such a fuck-up! Esme, please let me take care of it. I'll call them and negotiate with them." I couldn't even look at her.

"I'll take care of the picture's, okay? You make sure that girl," she pointed at the screen, "doesn't try anything stupid or talks to these people." Just then Alice came skipping into the office.

_Shit, just fucking perfect._

"What are you guys looking at?" She leaned over the desk to look at the computer screen and gasped.

"_EDWARD!_ God, that is... just, so..._disgusting!_ What a man whore you are! Look at that tramp! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs and shaking her fist at the screen. Then she turned her attention to me.

_Crap._

"YOU!" She pointed at me, "This is exactly what she wanted, she wanted everyone to know! See, I told you Edward! Now I'm gonna go to prison because I'm gonna cut that tramp up! God, I'm gonna have to get me a bitch in there because there is no way on God's green earth that I'm gonna become someone's bitch. How can you sentence me to that, Edward! Goodbye future, goodbye Jasper, I'll miss you Valentino, see you never Prada, we had good times Chanel, you were my best friend-,"

Esme cut her off, "Enough Alice, such a drama queen. You're not going to prison because you're not going to do anything to Tanya. So there is no need for all that..._bitch_ talk. I will handle this, no need to make this bigger then it already is. I want all three of you to lay low for a while." She was giving us _'The Look',_ the one all moms seem to have, "And when you do go out, you will give a positive image. Got it?"

We both agreed. But for some reason she was only looking at me.

_Yeah, I guess I knew the reason. I fucked up._

Esme said she would talk to Emmett when he got home. I ran upstairs, took a quick shower and put on a pair of dark jeans and a plain white tee. I ran my fingers over my hair and ran back downstairs to find Alice. She was in the kitchen eating some fruit.

"Hey, I want to talk to you." I said and sat-down next to her.

"About?" she cocked her brow, "I hope it's not about your pornographic debut," she put one finger in her mouth and made some gagging noises. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny Alice. I want to talk about...um...Bella." She slowly turned to me with a wide smile, "I just want to know when you were planing on talking to her about James, that's all."

"Well, I was just about to head over there as a matter a fact."

"NO! I mean, not right now." Play it cool, Cullen, "We have a project to finish and I don't want to do all the work just because she's distracted." Alice raised her eyebrows and leaned back.

"Huh, you're going to her house right now? When did this happen?"

"After school, I want to get this over with. So, the sooner the better." I grabbed the note pad from the counter and started fucking doodling. I needed a distraction, Alice was too perceptive for her own goddamn good.

"I can go with you and after you're done, I can talk to her." She leaned in and focused on my face.

"Alice, you'll probably get all fucking board and shit. How about I text you when we're done? Plus, don't you have to go purchase a fucking dress for the ball?" I glanced up at her.

"Well, I guess you're right. I do need to pick out a dress and I did promise mom I would help her out too." She was contemplating for a sec, "Okay, call me when you're done with your _'project,'_" she giggled and wagged her brows.

"Don't fucking start Alice," I got up and headed for Bella's house.

I glanced at my watch while when I got to her front door. I was ten minutes early.  
Would she mind?

_Why am I so goddamn nervous?_

_It's not like it's my first time entering a girls house._

_Fuck, quit acting like a pussy and man up, Cullen._

I was about to ring the doorbell but I heard music; someone was playing the piano. I turned the door knob, the door was unlocked.

_Bella should really lock the doors._

I walked in and headed for the piano room. Someone was singing.

_What a beautiful voice._

I walked in the room and stopped in the doorway to enjoy the sight in front of me.

_Bella._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Her voice enveloped me, give me goose bumps. Her posture and the way her finger flew over the keys were so graceful. The sight was breathtaking. I felt a quick squeeze in my heart.

_Fuck, when did my heart start doing that?_

She came to the end of the song and I clapped. She quickly turned brushing away tears.

_Was she crying?_

I quickly walked to her side and sat next to her on the bench.

"Bella, are you crying? What's wrong?"

She looked down at her hands and sniffled a little. "No, um, how did you get in?"

"Bella, look at me," I put my finger under her chin and tilted her face up, "You're crying. Why?"

_Jesus, her eyes are fucking beautiful._

"The song just reminds me of my mom, that's all." I could sorrow written all over her lovely face.

"Well, if you miss your mom...why don't you call her? I'm sure Kathy wouldn't mind a call to Washington." I'm sure Kathy wouldn't mind at all. More tears started trailing down her beautiful face.

_I made her cry more? What the fuck did I do?_

"My mom is...dead," she whispered.

_Insert foot in fucking mouth._

I dropped my finger from under her chin and quickly wrapped my arms around her slender, soft body.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know. Fuck. That was careless on my part, sorry...really." I rubbed her back.

_Jesus, she smells so fucking good. Hmmm, so soft...no, not now, Cullen!_

"It's okay, you didn't know. I just miss her, sometimes it just gets to me," she sighed and started pulling away. I loosened my hold, "I'm fine now. We should get started, I wouldn't want to keep you from your _prior engagements_." She turned and pulled out the blank music sheets and a pencil.

"Right. So what did you have in mind?" I said while playing_ Chopsticks_. She looked at my hands and giggled a bit.

"How about something like this," she took control of the keys and stated playing a light and whimsical piece.

"What if we add this?" The notes where dancing around hers.

We spent two hours like that, throwing ideas back and forth. For two hours we made beautiful music together.

_No pun intended...unfortunately._

We were in our own little music making world when the doorbell rang. Bella looked at the clock and looked at me.

"Who could that be?" She said while making her way to the door. I followed close behind her.

_It better not be fucking James._

She opened the door and smiled. "Hi, please, come in."

_Fucking great._

* * *

**Ding dong, who could that be? Who ever it is, Edward's not happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.  
Thanks, Baskketcase, for the bottom of my Edward-loving heart for the beta.  
See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**~Alice~**

"Hi, please come in," Bella opened the door and I saw Edward...standing awfully close to her.

_Hmmm..._

"Hi, Bella." I walked in and smirked at Edward, "Are you guy's done? I really wanted to talk to you Bella, it's kinda important."

"Sure, um," she looked at Edward, "we're done for today, right? Didn't you have plans or somewhere to go?"

He didn't have any plans, at least, not that I was aware of.

"Yes, I was about to say something before the doorbell rang. I'll see you at school." Edward gave Bella a small smile and nod before he narrowed his eyes at me and walked out the door.

_What the hell was his problem?_

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Okay, bye." She closed the door, turned and smiled, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Can we go to your room, it's kind of a touchy subject." I didn't want Kathy or Gianna to walk in on us.

"Yeah, this way," she walked up the stairs and down a hall to the last door.

_Nice room._

We sat on her couch and I glanced at her bookcase. Bella had a nice collection of the classics.

"Like the classics?" I pointed to the books.

"Love them, It's one of the only things I brought with me. I couldn't part with them."

"I've skimmed through some of them, I'm more of a sci-fi kind of gal thanks to Jazz. But Edward loves the classics, I think he has most of those books on his shelves too," Bella looked down at her hands and blushed.

_Interesting_

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bella prompted.

_Changing the subject I see._

"Right, I wanted to talk to you about James...well, warn you is more like it." Bella raised her eyebrows surprised, "How can I put this delicately? James isn't what he seems to be. He's kind of a male slut, no, he_ is_ a hoe. He sleeps around a lot and then he brags about it to the whole school. Not only that but he also shows pictures and sometimes videos of the...um..._events_."

She shifted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "Alice, I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Bella, Edward and I saw the way he was looking at you. To him women are like prey, and he's the hunter. So, that kind of makes you...his new prey," her eyes widened.

"I really doubt that. He couldn't want me like that...at all. Look at the girls at school, she shook her head, he has better choices."

_Was she kidding?_

"Bella, please, we are not about to have this conversation. You know you're hot." She was about to protest but I cut her off, "Just, please be careful with him, don't believe every thing that comes out of his mouth. He has lied and hurt too many girls, we don't want you to be the next one on that list. Just pinkie promise me you'll be careful." I held out my pinkie for her.

She laughed and wrapped her pinky around my own. "Sure Alice, I pinky promise that I'll be careful around James," I sighed contently.

_Now to the juicy stuff._

"So, did you have fun working with Edward?" I had to get it out of her.

She blushed and quickly looked away.

_Uh-huh, very interesting._

"I wouldn't call it fun, but we did get a lot of work done. He's gifted. Edward has a gift for creating...composing. It was nice." A small smile played on her lips.

"Edward is very smart and I_ know_ he might come off as a jackass at first," she snorted, "but, he really is a sweet, caring, loyal man. I'm very lucky to have him in my family."

Bella cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean by that? Edward's your twin, right?"

_Shit._

I might as well tell her, it's only a matter of time before someone tells her.

"Bella, Edward is my brother...from another mother," she raised one delicate brow, "he's my _adopted_ brother. His parents, my uncle and aunt, died in a car accident when he was five." Bella's jaw dropped, "His dad was my dads brother. When his parents died my dad and mom decided to adopt him. In any case, he is my brother. I don't see him any different then I do Emmett."

**********

**~Bella~**

I didn't know what to say. Here I was crying for my mom, thinking he couldn't possibly understand me, when all that time he knew exactly how I felt. Even more so, I still had Charlie...in a way.

"Alice, I don't know what to say." She nodded, understanding, "That was very kind of your parents to take him in."

"Pfft, my parents_ adore_ Edward. They are more...protective...of him then they are with Em and I," she shrugged.

"Why?" I was curious.

"Well, Edward was an only child. So, he's the sole beneficiary of his parent's estates, stocks, moneys, and businesses. Everything. That's another reason he has all these chicken-heads throwing themselves at him. Imagine if he got one of them pregnant! Dear lord, his lawyer would have a field day."

_Pregnant?_

"So is that what his girlfriend wants? To get _pregnant?"_ I felt my stomach twist.

Alice gasped and placed a small hand over her heart, "Jesus, Bella, are you trying to give me a heart attack! Tanya is not his girlfriend. But, I wouldn't put it past her," she grumbled.

He's having sex with her?

_Disgusting!_

I really wanted to know more but it wasn't my place to fish for information. I'm nothing to Edward...sadly. I didn't want to talk about this any more. Edward was way, way, WAY, out of my league, so why dwell on it? All I could hope for was his friendship; I'll be happy with that.

_Move it along Swan, move it along._

"So, how long have you and Jasper been dating?" As soon as I said his name, her lips spread into the biggest smile I have ever seen.

Alice was truly lovely.

"Jasper, that sound so good rolling off my lips_...Jasper_," she giggles and sighed.

_Yes, love must be grand._

"We've been together for two years now, I met him through Rosalie. Her and Emmett had been dating for a year, we would all go out and soon we just knew we were meant to be together." She put her hand over her heart and leaned back onto the couch.

_Shes got it bad._

"You guys look so happy and complete, I'm jealous," I joked.

_But not really._

"Don't be, you'll find your other half soon, I can feel it." She was serious about this.

"I don't know about that Alice, I'm really not that interesting." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bella, soon you will learn never to doubt my instinct. I'm like Cleo, but better looking." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

**********

**~Edward~**

_Damn vexatious little pixie!_

Alice just had to fucking come over and interrupt. Didn't I make myself fucking crystal clear? Is it that goddamn hard to wait for a motherfucking text?

I walked to my room to lie down on my bed. A few minutes later my cell rang. I picked it out of my pocked and glanced at the caller I.D.

_For the love of all that is fucking holy..._

It was Tanya. I might as well finish this shit, so I pressed talk:

"What."

"Edward?"

"Who's fucking number did you call?" I wasn't in the mood, get to the goddamn point.

"I was just looking on-line after one of my friends, Jessica, saw some pictures of us. And I was calling to give you the good news. The pictures are very sexy if I do say so myself."

_She's got to be fucking shit' me._

"No, I haven't seen them, I don't want to fucking waste my damn time with gossip websites polluted with lies."

"But this isn't a lie, it _did_ happened. So stop acting like a baby and look at them. I think you would enjoy them."

"Look Tanya, I'm tired, I just came from Bella's and all I want to do is relax, okay?" I pulled a pillow under my head and closed my eyes.

"What?! What were you doing in that girls house?!" She yelled into the phone so fucking loud, I had to hold that bitch away from my ear.

"Why are you fucking yelling? I went to her house to work on something..._fuck_...but that's none of your business, Tanya." She was really starting to piss me off.

"What work? Are you fucking her Edward?! I swear if you are-," that's it, she went too goddamn far.

"Look Tanya, I'm not fucking her and if I was, it wouldn't be any of your fucking business. You and me are _nothing._ We had a one night stand, _that's all_. I don't want anything more with you. So stop fucking disrespecting my family, me and Bella. Do you fucking understand? Oh, and another thing, if you talk to any of those fucking gossip columnist you _will_ regret it, are we clear?" I had enough with the nice guy shit with her.

She was quiet for a sec, "I'm sorry baby, I guess I got a little jealous. It wont happen again, and I wont agree to any interviews, okay? I promise. Don't be mad at me Edward, please?" she said, in too sweet voice.

_Whats it gonna to take to break this girl?_

"I'll see you later, I'm gonna sleep." I hung up the phone before she could respond. I tossed the phone to my couch and berried my face in my pillow. I started thinking about Bella.

_What was Alice telling her?_

**********

**~Tanya~**

He hung up on me?

He hung up on me!

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_

"What happened? What did he say?" My mom asked.

"He's tired, he'll call me later." I put the phone away and focused on the pictures.

We look so fucking good together.

"Where was he? Why did you get all bitchy with him?" James asked tossing a football in the air and catching it.

"He was with your stupid, ugly, mousy girl _'working,'_ fucking bitch would love to work on him." I was so fucking mad.

"Well, baby, we need to be a bit more aggressive. You need to make yourself more available to him. Just think of the reward, when you're finally _Mrs. Edward Cullen!_ All that money and power, you'll have everything at your feet." Mom gushing and drooling all over herself just thinking about it.

_Everything I want at my feet, sigh._

"Look baby sis, don't worry about Bella." He winked at me, "I'm all over that."

"I hope you don't get her pregnant James. Does her family have money?" Mother asked.

"Her aunt is none other then _Kathy Anderson_, so you know she must be loaded," James assured mom.

"I could care less about Bella. My only concern is my Edward. Keep Bella out of my fucking way," I pointed at him.

"Eddie boy wouldn't dare mess with one of my games, he knows better."

"Do whatever you need to do, and fast. The economy is not doing well and people are not buying CD's like they use to. And I am not about to live on a budget like some cheap house wife," mom said, fanning herself. "The charity ball is in two weeks, I expect you both not to waste time. James start earning this Bella's trust, none of your old stupid games you hear? And Tanya, Edward is just playing hard to get, men love getting chased," she smile at us.

She was right, I've put a lot of time into Edward, that little shit was not going to mess with that.

**********

**~Bella~**

Alice stayed for dinner, we talked some more while she examined my closet. Alice knew fashion, unlike me, she new every brand, color, size, and material. It was quite impressive. I told her about my life in Forks, how we didn't have the luxuries my aunt does but we really didn't mind. We were happy. I told her about my mom and how my dad sent me away. She couldn't believe how Charlie could do that.

I was with her on that one.

She asked about my friends and I told her the truth. I really didn't have any friends. I didn't have a social life outside my house. I just didn't have the time, what with taking care of the house and a sick mom. She also asked about ex-boyfriends, she was in shock when I said I didn't have one.

"You've never had a boyfriend? Ever?!"

"No, I didn't have time, and no one ever showed any interest," I shrugged.

"I don't believe you. She shook her head, Okay, how about first kiss? You have to have done that," she exclaimed.

"Well, yeah...but it's something I want to forget. I was 9 and we were at a birthday party. We started playing spin the bottle," I rolled my eyes at the memory, "I didn't want to play but they all made me. Anyways, the bottle pointed at me and this kid named Paul. We leaned forward to kiss, I was planning to give him a peck but when our lips met he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I just about vomited _everywhere_. After that no one asked me to play spin the bottle again."

Alice couldn't stop laughing, she actually had to run to the bathroom before she peed on herself.

I also learned a lot about her family. Carlisle was a hard working man, he was 100% devoted to his family. He would take them to third world counties to help pass out clothes, food, bottled water, and blankets. That way, they would remember to be grateful for everything they have. And recognize that it's their responsibility to help those less fortunate.

Esme made sure her family was well taken care of. She also participated in many charities and hosted some at her home. She would try to take on project's that would bring some pride in the community. She loved to restore old landmarks. Esme had many acquaintances but very few friends, I was pleased to hear that my aunt was one of her closest friends.

Emmett, Alice, and Edward lived a relatively normal childhood, considering their position. Soccer, little league baseball, basket ball, dance class, music class, and road trips was the weekend norm. Alice said life got a bit tougher when they hit their teens, people started to notice them more. They started going out, partying, drinking, and having fun. She mention that Edward did drink more then Emmett or her. But partying was just how life was for them. The life of a socialite.

"Well, I got to get going. I still have some homework to finish." Alice got up from the bed and stretched out.

"Yeah, I got some homework to finish up as well. Thanks for the company Alice."

"No problem, but we do need to plan a shopping trip," She beamed.

_Ugh._

"Okay, let me walk you to the door," before I got up she put her hands up.

"No, no. I know my way out. I'll see you at school, bye Bella."

"Bye, Alice," I grabbed my book bag.

As I pulled out my homework I started thinking about Edward. It must have been hard on him losing both of his parents. Then something Alice said concerned me, she said Edward drank more then them.

_How much more and how often?_

Edward didn't look like the alcoholic type. And she also said he noticed how James was looking at me. Why would he care how James looked at me, or his intentions?

_So many questions._

* * *

Did you like the Tanya POV?  
Yes, I had posted this story under a different pen name.  
I had to change it due to a few crazy people.  
I will post the other stories asap.  
Thanks ;P


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.  
Thanks Baskketcase for the beta.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**~Bella~**

I didn't see much of my aunt during the last two weeks, due to the spring/summer lines about to hit the stores. There would have been many lonely evenings if it wasn't for Alice. The others would join us too, we were becoming good friends, though the relationship with Edward had not improved.

Well, that's not fair to say. He wasn't as rude anymore. He was actually pleasant...at times, but still kept his distance. I would talk to Rosalie and Emmett during our lunch hour. Emmett always make me laugh, Rosalie was warming up to me and once you got past her snobby layer, she was...nice. James was always the gentlemen. After the conversation with Alice I became a little cautious around him, but he has yet to make any kind of advances towards me. And then there was Tanya, absolutely no improvement there. Actually, it has gotten worst. She was rude, obnoxious and, of course, all over Edward every chance she got.

I pulled into the parking lot and noticed Alice and Jasper standing next to the spot I usually park. I pulled in and got out of my car.

"Good morning Alice, Jasper." I walked around the car to meet them.

"Morning Bella." Jasper looked rather dashing with his hair slicked back.

"And a good morning to you Baby B," Alice had came up with my _'Label' _name. She gave every one a nick name according to what she thinks their clothing line name would be. For example: Jasper's is _Fasthard_.

_I didn't dare ask why._

"So, I was thinking-," Alice walked next to me.

"Uh-oh," I teased, Jasper chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes briefly, "Like I was saying! I was thinking we should get ready for tomorrow's party together, it will be so much fun!" Now, when she means _'get ready together,'_ she really means_ 'let me get you ready.'_

The charity ball was this weekend.

"Fine Alice, but if I end up looking like a clown, I'm coming after you," I warned.

"I have yet to make anyone look like a clown. Besides, you know the dress is going to be spectacular! I mean, Kathy did pick it out." So all I had worried about was the make-up and hair.

We were walking to class when I was suddenly lifted off the ground and tossed in the air, causing me to yelp. I heard Emmett's booming laughter next to my ear.

_Such a goof-ball._

"Emmett! You scared the hell out of me, stop doing that!" He did that every day just to get a rise out of me.

_You think I'd learn._

"Awww, you look so cute when you're pissed. Like a furious little kitty," he laughed, I narrowed my eyes.

_Jerk._

"Cut it out Emmett," Rosalie scolded, he set me down on my feet.

"You're such a fucking child, Emmett," Edward said, walking behind Rosalie.

Now, is it just me, or does Edward get hotter every day? His eyes looked greener today, his hair a bit more shiny, his smile brighter...

_Stop eyeballing him!_

"Good morning, Bella." Edward said, a sexy crooked smile spread across his face.

_Sigh._

"Good morning." I leaned my head to the side, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

He shrugged, "It's Friday."

_Not because of you Bella._

"Rose, I was just telling Baby B we should get dressed at her house." Alice jumped in place, "You know, a little girl time."

"Sounds good, I really didn't want my mom _'helping' _me. I always end up looking like her damn mini-me." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yay! Okay, we'll meet at Baby B's tomorrow at noon-," I cut Alice off.

"Noon? The dinner isn't till six. Why so early?" I gaped at Alice.

I wanted to sleep in a little.

_It's the weekend for goodness sakes._

"Bella, she said, exasperated, Perfection takes time, and I will not settle for less. No complaining. We are doing this my way," she raised one eyebrow daring me to challenge her.

_Too bad I'm too chicken to defy her._

"Noon sounds...good," I smiled sweetly.

The bell rang and we headed off to class. All through English hour, Alice was taking non-stop about different hair and make-up styles she planned for me. I was now scared. Calculus was uneventful, just Mike staring at me. Finally, I made it to music class. I walked into the room, Edward was already seated.

"Hey," I said while taking my seat.

"Hey," he retorted and picked up his headphones and started warming up.

_Ugh._

I guess his good mood Friday left as fast as it came. I reached for the headphones but I knocked them to the floor. I reached down to pick them up when I accidentally brushed against Edward's hand. I didn't notice we were both reaching out to pick up the headphones. What I _did_ notice was an electrical shock that ran between us when our hand's touched.

I jumped in my seat and pulled my hand back from the shock. I rubbed my hand and looked at him. He was doing the same.

"You shocked me," I accused.

"Oh, um...sorry," he was still rubbing his had, "There must be a loose wire in the keyboard, I'll let Mr. Saldivar know." He got up and walked to the teacher's desk.

The electrical shock wasn't painful and it certainly wasn't from a loose wire. It was something else. I could still feel the heat pulsing in the spot where we touched.

Mr. Saldivar and Edward walked to the keyboard, Mr. Saldivar unhooked it and turned to me.

"Isabella, would you mind sharing your keyboard with Edward today?"

I was inwardly grinning like a fool, "Sure, that's fine."

I scoot over make room for Edward on the bench. A smile was playing on Edward's lips when he sat down next to me.

"Ladies first." He handed me the music sheet and the headphones.

"Thanks." I set the sheet on the stand and put the headphones on.

I started playing the notes but paying them no mind. All I was thinking about was how close Edward was. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I could smell his clean crisp scent. And when he turned to look at me I could feel his warm, moist breath on my shoulder. My heart was beating so fast I could feel the pulse behind my ears.

_God, how am I supposed to concentrate!_

**********

**~ Edward~**

I still can feel the sting in my hand. It's like she branded me, but no mark or pain remained.

_She is so fucking beautiful._

It's been getting harder and harder to keep my fucking feelings in check. I don't want to tip off James. But seeing her every goddamn day for the past two weeks have been fucking brutal and blissful at the same time. I went to her house after school to work on that damn project. I tried to stall, to prolong that shit, but she was growing suspicious by Wednesday. So we finished in class that Thursday.

Maybe she would like to go out this weekend? We both were attending that fucking charity event tomorrow. I wonder if I should ask her to be my date?

_Fuck, I mean, everyone else had a date, it wouldn't raise suspicions, right?_

Damn, but James' ass would be there. No, I better not, it's too fucking risky.

_Jesus, she smells so fucking good._

She glanced up at me, but quickly averted her eyes back to the music sheet.

_Oh, fuck!_

I didn't realize that I was fucking staring at her like a goddamn lost puppy and shit, she probably thinks I'm some kind of fucking retarded pervert.

_You're still fucking looking, Cullen!_

I quickly looked away but there was some kind of fucking gravitational force willing me to look back at her.

_Fuck, this is some kind of fucking Romeo and Juliet shit._

I wanted to get closer to her warm, soft, delicate body. I want to see those sparkling big brown eyes. To trace her full pink lips.

_Fuck. I sound like a goddamn pussy._

_I wonder how she tastes?_

_Hmmm... I bet she taste sweet, hmmm..._

She cleared her throat breaking me from my cock throbbing thoughts.

"Ahem, I'm done." She removed her headphones and slid the sheet closer to me.

"Oh, okay. Um...so, are you excited about the ball?" Bella looked up at me from underneath her long thick lashes and blushed.

_That fucking blush is killing me._

"I'm more nervous then excited. It's my first time attending an event like that, I'm not really sure what to expect." She gave me a small, timid smile.

"Don't worry, it's all rather boring. You know, dinner, dancing, and a lot of fucking ass kissing." And I do mean a shit load of ass kissing.

"I'm assuming _you're_ not the one trying to butter up people, right?" She giggled a bit.

"Ah, I see Alice has talked about our family. How much did she tell you?" If Alice said anything fucking embarrassing about me, I'll wring her little goddamn neck.

"Enough," she giggled some more.

_Grrr._

"Enough like what?" I nudged her with my elbow.

"Well, I know that your dad is in the board of directors at the hospital and he's also a surgeon there. Your mom is a architect and she loves to restore old historic buildings, her latest project is the old library downtown. Emmett is very competitive, he's a poor loser..._and_ winner. He loves sports, Monopoly...even though he tries to enforce his own rules, and will watch anything Vince Vaughn. Oh! he also sleeps with a He-Man blanket he keeps hidden between his mattresses," she laughed.

_Fucking Alice is airing out our dirty goddamn laundry!_

"Alice is all about fashion. She sleeps, eats, breaths fashion. She admits being a little...overzealous and hyper. She also has a poster of N'Sync and the Backstreet Boys in her closet wall, hidden behind her clothes." Just then the teacher called for everyone's attention.

_Perfect fucking timing, asshole._

Mr. Saldivar lectured about music from the 1800's. So I never has a chance to bring up the conversation again. The bell rang and Bella quickly gathered her things and walked out the door. I hurried to catch up to her.

"Bella! Wait." I called as I caught up to her.

"What's up?" She stopped and looked up at me.

"You didn't finish," I pointed out.

"Finish what?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't finish telling me about what you know. What Alice told you about us," I reminded her. She blushed and looked down.

"Um...that was all she told me." She's a fucking terrible liar.

"Alice didn't mention me?" Her blush grew deeper.

_So fucking beautiful._

"Um, yeah...she did," she hesitated, "but I'm going to be late meeting Alice and you know how she hates waiting. So, how about I tell you later?" She is not getting out of this one,_ no fucking way_.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. I signaled her to wait.

"_Vous avez atteint Alice,"_ she chirped on the other end. (You've reached Alice)

"So, French class went well?"

"_Naturellement,"_ she chuckled. (Naturally)

"Well, I called to tell you that Bella is going to be a bit tardy meeting you."

"_Pourquoi_?" (Why)

"Ce est aucun de votre affaires," I responded in perfect french. (It's none of your business)

Bella looked confused.

"_Tres bien,"_ she grumbled. (Very well)

"We'll meet you in the lunch room."

"_Au revoir,"_ she said ending the call. (Goodbye)

"What was that all about? You speak French?" Bella asked, a bit surprised.

"I was excusing you tardiness. Alice and Jazz will meet us in the lunch room. So, I can safely assume that Alice didn't mention my ability to speak French?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, but she did mention other things," she smirked.

I looked around the quad, reminding myself that other people were around and James could see us talking. So I took her hand and pulled her to the back of the building. She didn't say anything while I pulled her along. I quickly look around, no one could see us here.

"Okay _Baby B_, spill. What did Alice say about me?" I leaned into her, forcing her back to the wall.

She wasn't getting away.

"Um...well, she said you liked reading...classics mostly." Her eyes were wide and she was starting to breath heavily.

"And..." I put one palm against the wall next to her head. Her eyes glanced at my hand and back to my eyes.

"And you still have your old set of Lego's," her eyes were fluttering, I was making her nervous.

_Her lips look so fucking soft._

I suppressed a groan.

"And..." I placed my free palm against the wall by the other side of her face.

"And your parents passed away when you were five," she whispered. "Esme and Carlisle adopted you," she looked down at her feet.

"And what else did she tell you?" I wasn't mad at Alice, everyone around here knows the story.

"And you're also a sore loser," she looked into my eyes.

_Beautiful brown sparkling eyes._

"Alice was wrong about that," I lowered my head till I was at eye level with her.

"You're not a sore loser?" I could feel her sweet breath caressing by face.

"I wouldn't know." I inched closer to her.

"H-how so?" She bit her lower lip.

_Fucking sexy._

"I _never_ lose, Isabella." I leaned in closer till my nose was brushing against hers.

Fuck, she was driving me insane. It was getting too hard, I was losing control. I wanted her.

"N-never?" Her eyes were glazing over.

I grazed her cheek and made a trail down to the soft flesh under her ear with my nose, and back up to where I started.

_Jesus, she smells so fucking good._

I suppressed another groan.

"Never," I whispered, she licked her lips while glancing at my own.

_That's it! That's fucking it!_

I closed the space between our lips. A soft gasp escaped her lips. I softly brushed her lips with my own once, twice, three times. I pulled back to look into her eyes, they were still closed. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers once again. They were juicy, supple, and warm.

_Perfect._

My hands slid from the wall to cradle her face. Her skin was so soft, I caressed her cheeks gently with my thumbs. I ran my tongue over her lower lip, asking permission to explore her mouth. Bella parted them slightly granting me access. I slipped my tongue in between her lips and gently massaged her warm, wet, sweet tongue. We both moaned.

_I'm in fucking heaven. So sweet._

Bella soon was following suit. I could feel her body pressing against my own. I slowly ran my hands down her neck to her shoulders and down her arms. I snaked my arms around her tiny waist and pressed her closer to my body. I felt her small hands run up my chest and to the back of my neck. Her fingers intertwined in my hair.

I could feel the electricity running between us. I tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. I have never, and I do mean never, experienced a kiss like this. It was soft, sweet, sexy, erotic, it was everything. Her fist tightened and pulled my hair a bit causing me to moan in her mouth. She pushed her body closer deepening the kiss.

This is so right, this feels so fucking right, Bella and me, I can't let her go. I need her, she's what I've been missing in my life. This funny, smart, beautiful, lovely, sassy, muse is what I've been missing. I swear, I wont fucking let her go.

_James be damned._

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket interrupting my goddamn time in pure fucking bliss. I didn't pick it up, who ever it was, can fucking wait. I wasn't about to let anything ruin this moment with Bella.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

Bella and I both turned to the screeching. There at the end of the building was Tanya and James.

_FUCK!_

I felt Bella trying to pull away from my arms but I didn't let her.

Fuck them.

"You move fast Cullen," James sneered.

"You fucking BITCH!" Tanya screamed pointing at Bella.

Bella tensed up and shrunk into my chest. I saw Alice, Jazz, Emmett, and Rose running behind them.

"Don't you fucking dare call her that," I snapped at Tanya. Her eyes widened and she lunged herself at Bella but Alice and Jazz grabbed her before she got too close.

I pushed Bella behind me. And glared at James who had his fist balled up at his sides. Emmett put a hand over James' shoulder when he noticed his stance.

"Hey, calm the fuck down." Emmett warned.

"Fuck it Emmett, let him," I said ready for James' attack.

"No," Bella whispered behind me, her hands grabbing my shirt.

James relaxed his posture and smiled.

_What the fuck is he up to?_

"I'm not gonna to do anything. I'm a little upset that you would talk to my little sister like that. You can't really blame her for her reacting, can you? I mean, with your history with her," he smirked and I saw Tanya relax in Alice's arms.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, don't you fucking dare!_

"What is James talking about Edward?" Bella asked.

What can I say? I fucked Tanya. Oh, and by the way, it's all over the fucking web?

_Fuck that._

"Tell her Edward, tell her-," Tanya smiled.

"Shut you mouth Tanya," Rose cut her off.

"Break it up people, break it up!" Mr. Saldivar and Principal Artikian walked around the corner.

_Thank God!_

"Do we have a problem here Mr. Cullen? Mr. VonHarper?" Principal Artikian asked.

James gave me a menacing smile and responded, "Of course not, Mr. Cullen is one of my best buddies."

"Yeah, no problem," I glared at James.

"Well then, disperse. Come on, move it along Mr. Hale, you too Ms. Hale. That includes you too Ms. and Mr. Cullen. I said move it along Ms. VonHarper." The principal and Mr. Saldivar moved us along. James and Tanya looked back at us briefly and walked to the parking lot. The rest of us headed to the lunch room. I was still holding Bella.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, just a little scared. I didn't know Tanya would react like that," her voice was shaky and her eyes were watery.

"It's okay, she wont do a goddamn thing to you, I promise," I kissed her temple.

We made it to the lunch room with out causing more attention. We took our seats and Alice started.

"I called your cell! Why didn't you pick up?" She whispered so no one outside our table could hear.

"I was...busy." I peaked at Bella, she was blushing.

_So fucking cute._

"We could see that you were...busy. Playing a little tongue of war, Eddie?" Emmett wagged his brows.

"Idiot," Rose rolled her eyes at Em.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I was talking to Bella, I didn't want to bring attention to us, I didn't want James to see. So I pulled her to the back of the building and we started talking. And, well...one thing led to another and..." Alice cut me off.

"You kissed!" She jumped out of her chair and yelled it out.

The whole lunch room stopped their conversation and looked towards Bella and I.

_Fucking Alice._

"Oops, sorry," she whispered.

_Fuck, now she whispers!_

She looked around the lunch room and yelled, "I wasn't talking to you! Mind you own business!" then sat down.

"Sorry about that Bella, Alice gets a little excited and forgets where she's at," Jazz apologized for Alice.

Bella's face was bright red. I pulled her closer to my side and rubbed her shoulder.

"Now James knows, what are we going to do?" asked Emmett.

"You should be more concern about Tanya," Rose responded.

"Rose is right, said Jasper, Edward, you need to talk to Bella." I knew what he was talking about.

"Talk about what?" Bella asked softly.

_This is gonna fucking kill me._

"About Edward's...past, before he knew you Bella." Alice responded when I took too long to answer.

"Okay?" Bella looked a little scared.

The bell rang and we all decided to meet at my house at six. I should be done explaining every thing to Bella by then and hopefully she wont run from me. I walked Bella to her class, I was too paranoid to let her walk alone. James knew, and he wasn't happy. I don't know what he would do. We made it to her class and she turned to look at me.

"How bad is it, your past, I mean," her eyes held no anger only concern.

"I...I'll tell you everything once we get home." I didn't know how I was going to tell her. Sure it's in my past, but still. I'd be fucking pissed off if she had a past like mine. Fuck all that double standard bullshit, I'd be fucking livid.

But still, my past wasn't something I wanted to flaunt to her.

"Whatever it is, I wont judge you, your past is in the past," she placed her small hand on my chest.

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bella, do me a favor?" She nodded.

"Wait for me inside your class after the bell rings," I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Why?" She looked puzzled.

"I'll explain later, just please wait for me, okay?" She agreed.

I kissed her lips again and whispered 'thank you' against them.

After class was done, I ran back to her. She was waiting inside the by the door. I walked her to her next class and asked her to do the same. After school was over, we walked to the parking lot together. All the while the entire student body was fucking staring at us.

_Nosy ass bastards._

I noticed James' and Tanya's cars were missing, they must have left early. I asked Alice to drive my car home, I was gonna ride with Bella.

When Bella parked outside her house she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to me.

"Okay, your turn to spill."

_Shit._

**********

**~James~**

Fucking Cullen, he's going to regret this shit.

Tanya and I decided to take off early from school. We had to regroup and come up with a plan. We walked in our house and, of course, mother was there...shit face drunk.

"Hey loves, home so early?" This woman is a pro, she never slurred her words when she was drunk.

"We have a fucking problem, her name is_ Bella,"_ Tanya sneered.

"That girl again?" Mom rolled her eyes, "Tanya, look at you! I'm sure that girl couldn't hold a candle to you."

"Well, we caught the bitch and my Edward making out!" she yelled.

Mothers eyes widened, "No, he can't do that. He's...he's yours."

"Tell him that!" Tanya screeched.

"Stop yelling Tanya, we need a plan. All that jealousy bullshit isn't gonna work. We need to be smart about this." I hate taking to these two at the same time, they're like chickens with their fucking heads cut off.

"What's your plan?" Mother asked.

"Simple, you fucked Edward," I said to Tanya.

"Yes, so? I fuck a lot of people, that's not a plan asshole."

"First off, don't let Cullen find out you fuck others on a daily basis. The plan is to make him think he's the only one for you," I chuckled and shook my head, "Secondly, how would you feel if the guy that just made out with fucked a girl not two weeks ago?" I asked.

"Oh...make him look like he's playing games with her." Tanya voicing part of my plan.

"I'll, of course, act as Bella's friend and _'be there for her,'_ and feed her more bullshit about Edward."

"What if that doesn't work?" Mother asked.

"Oh sweet, caring, lovely mother. There are always other options. One way or another, I will get what I want." I kissed my mom on the head and kissed Tanya on the cheek.

_Challenge fucking accepted Cullen._

* * *

**So Bella and Edward got caught. **

**And by the people Edward wanted to keep in the dark. **

**I hope you enjoyed James' POV, thinks will start to pick up here.**

**Let me know whats on your mind, please review; )**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.  
Thanks to my wonderful beta, Baskketcase, for helping me out with this story**.

* * *

Chapter 8

**~Bella~**

"Okay, your turn to spill." Edward looked at me for a minute, probably deciding if he's gonna be truthful or not.

Truth, Edward. I can handle it.

_I think._

I wanted to know the whole truth, everything.

Why Tanya is so possessive of Edward?

She was like an animal protecting her territory and, clearly, she would fight for it. I, however, was no G.I., she would tear me apart. Although, receiving a few scratches to kiss him like that _would_ be well worth it.

"Alright," he sighed, "let's go inside and talk," he got out of the car.

Once inside I was stuck. Where would we talk? In my room? What would my aunt say? Clearly, this was going to be a private conversation so the living room was out of the question. The kitchen was not ant better. Well, my room would have to do. I'll just explain to my aunt later.

We walked up stairs and into my room. Edward walked right in without hesitation. He looked at a few pictures I had around the room and glanced at the titles of my books. He stopped to peak outside my balcony.

"Nice view," he looked out the french doors.

"Thanks, would you like to sit?" I sat on the couch and gestured for him to join me.

He walked to the couch and gracefully sat next to me.

_How can someone so tall be so graceful?_

He angled his body so we could be face to face, then let out a slow breath.

"Bella," his brows furrowed, "I don't really know where to begin. So, I'll just start from the beginning," he paused and took my hand in his own.

"Okay, go on." My stomach felt uneasy, what if I couldn't handle what he was going to tell me?

No, I can handle it, the past is in the past...I chanted over and over again.

"Alice already told you about my parents, right?," I nodded, "did she tell you how they died?"

"She told me they were in a car accident," he gave me a sad smile.

"Yes, they were, but did she tell you why it happened?" I slowly shook my head.

"No, she didn't tell me." I gently squeezed his hand.

His thumb gently grazed over my knuckles, "My parents attended a birthday party for the Senator of California, I think, I don't really remember. Anyways, there was a lot of dancing and drinking, lot's of drinking. My dad had way too much to drink, he fucking knew it, but decided to drive home anyways," Edward focused on the wall behind me.

"He always had a drink in his hand, and I mean fucking always. There isn't one memory or a goddamn picture without a drink in his hand. I guess you could call him an alcoholic. That night was no different, why would it be?," Edward chuckled bitterly, "He and my mother were driving home when he ran a red light, he clipped the bumper of a car and his spun out of control. The police and ambulance found my dad's car wrapped around a fucking tree. They were both dead on arrival.

"I know my dad was an alcoholic, and the mistakes he made because of it cost them their lives. But...I still drink,_ a lot._ I drink to get lost, to not think. I drink so the alcohol can take me away from the goddamn pain I feel every fucking day. Away from the problems, pressure, gossip, and responsibilities. And because I drink, I've made a lot of stupid mistakes," his hand caressed the side of my face.

"What kind of mistakes, Edward?" I really hope it didn't involve car accidents and death.

He let out a sharp breath, "I've gotten arrested for fighting a couple of times. I've broken into a house before on a dare, but I didn't get caught and I didn't steal shit. It was still pretty fucking stupid, but you do stupid shit when you're intoxicated. I've tried all types of drugs at least once, but thank fucking God I never got hooked. And I've also...slept...with a lot of girls." He gave me a moment to digest the information he has given me.

Okay, so Edward is an alcoholic who has committed crimes, gotten into fights, used drugs, and was also...of easy virtue. Well, at least it can't get any worst then that.

_Right?_

"One of the many girls I've slept with was...Tanya."

Scratch my previous comment.

_It just got worst._

"Oh, Edward, I...I don't know what to say." I felt the blood draining from my face.

How could he be with her? He could have anyone.

_Why her?_

"I didn't know what I was doing. It was two weeks ago-," I had to cut him off.

"Wait, two weeks ago?" No wonder she was pissed.

"Yes, it was at James' birthday party. We were all there having fun and...drinking. I, of course, had too much to drink. I was left alone with Tanya." He reached out for my other hand, "I blacked out before I knew what was going on. I should have known better. Tanya had been pursuing me for the last two years. I just didn't think that it would ever go that far," he inched closer to me.

I was stunned. How can she take advantage of situation like that? Alice was right, she would do anything. Wait...

"If you blacked out, how did you know you actually had, um... sex, with her? You could have just fooled around." That could happen right? I'm no pro at this topic, but it could. Couldn't it?

Edward's face was giving me all the answer I needed. Yes. He did in fact sleep with her.

"Bella, when we go to party's the fucking paparazzi is always around. Some times that could be a blessing but most of the time it's a fucking pain in the ass. They photograph you at your worst to sell their picture. And, unfortunately, they took some pictures of Tanya and I...well, in not the best of _circumstances_."

_Yes, much worst._

"So, someone has pictures of you and her...together?"

"Yes," he said in a small voice.

"How did you find out?" Not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Esme found them on the web. She's been meeting with the sites CEO's. She's trying to make a deal with them so they could take the pictures down. But the fucking Volturi wont budge. They have four paps assigned exclusively to the Cullen family; Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane. I know who they are, they're the reason I have a fucking file in the police station," His jaw tightened.

"Okay, so at this moment I could walk to my computer and find pictures of you and Tanya...fornicating?" I had to force down the puke.

"I'm so fucking sorry Bella, believe me, I truly am. I wish I could take back all the stupid shit I've done... but I can't." He looked at me with pleading eyes, "I really hope you can forgive me, because I really want there to be an _us_."

Edward has made mistakes that many kids our age make, well, minus breaking an entry. And he does drop the f-bomb a lot.

But the difference is that, while our mistakes are usually private, his are plastered for the whole world to see. I can only imagine the humiliation and stress that it causes, no wonder he drinks. How can I hold that against him? Who am I to judge him?

"Edward, I have nothing to forgive. That was in you past, I can't change it. I may not like it but I'll deal with it. We'll deal with it," a big smile spread across his glorious face.

"Bella, you're fucking amazing," he kiss my lips softly, "I don't want my past to affect this."

"Edward, what is this?" I gestured to us, "what are we?"

He smiled and leaned closer to me, his lips lightly grazing my own.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring girl I know," he kissed me softly, "It's so easy, so natural to be with you," a ghost of a kiss burned my lips, "I want to be with you Bella," he breath, "I want you with me," another kiss, "everyday," and another, "always," he kissed me once again but this time he deepened it.

Kissing him was the most amazing experience of my short, sorry, sheltered life. He could be with anyone, models in magazines, the starlets of Hollywood, but he chose me. Me, Bella, the plain, un-sexy, accident prone, virgin from small Forks, Washington, Swan.

_Virgin._

I quickly pulled away from Edward. I looked at him for a second while trying to calm my breathing, he looked worried.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Bella. If this is too fast for you, or if you need time to think about this-," I stopped him before his imagination went wild.

"No, Edward, I don't need time. I want to be with you too, believe me I do. I just need to tell you a few things about me first," goodness, where to start.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay, I'm listening."

_Just say it Swan._

"I'm a virgin." I whispered so low I could barely hear myself.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." I blushed and looked down at my hands.

_Just say it Bella._

"I'm a virgin," I said a little louder.

"You're a German?" He looked confused.

_Gah!_

"I'm a_ virgin_, Edward! I have a _V-Card!_ I've never had sex in my life!" My face was full-on code red.

His eyes widened and he blushed.

Did he just blush?

_Edward Anthony Cullen just blushed!_

"Ah, Bella. I-I...um...you...we-," he was struggling with his words.

_Edward Anthony Cullen was stuttering!_

"Edward, I wanted to get that in the open before you and I could start any kind of relationship. I want you to know that I'm not like the girls you've been with. I don't have...experience...with relationships. I've never had a boyfriend and I've only been kissed once. And let's just say it was far from sparks flying everywhere.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, you're accustom to certain types of relationships and I may not fit in that category. You may think you like me now, but when you find out that I'm not what you're use to, you might get board and leave." I couldn't look at him, what if that changed his mind.

_But it didn't._

He started laughing so hard he doubled over. I, however, was pissed. So I was a virgin, he didn't have to laugh about it.

I guess he noticed I was upset because he was trying to compose himself.

"Bella, I didn't mean to laugh, but it's kind of funny."

"I don't see anything comical about it, Cullen. If this is too much for you then there's the door," I pointed out. "Don't let it hit your ass on the way out."

_What could he possibly find comical?_

He abruptly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes, "No, I'm not leaving. I don't want to."

_God, bratty two year old Edward was back._

And now it was my turn to laugh.

"What?" He glared at me, "I'm not fucking leaving. I'm staying right here till we fucking talk about this." Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

That made me laugh even harder, causing him to huff.

"I'm...sorry...it's just...you sound...like...a...two year old...brat!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

His expression soften and he chuckled a bit, "Fuck, I guess I did...a little."

"Okay, okay, okay," I calmed down a bit, "so why were you laughing at me? I'm not the only virgin in the world, Edward."

"I know that and I wasn't laughing at you because of it. I was laughing at your assumption that I wouldn't what to be with you because of it." He pulled me onto his lap and snaked his arms around my waist.

"What?" I was to distracted by the fact that I was sitting on his lap.

_Hmmm...his lap is so warm._

"Bella, the fact that you're still pure makes you that much more precious to me. I would never laugh at you because of it, it just makes me less fucking worthy of you." he kissed my cheek.

"But, you'll get bored. I don't know anything about relationships."

"I don't either. I guess we'll just have to learn together," he smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

"What do you mean? You just said you were with a lot of girls before."

_He said that, didn't he? Hmmm...lap...so warm._

"Yes, I've been with a lot of girls but I never had a relationship with any of them. I never dated any of those girls. I've only had one girlfriend and that kind of ended badly."

"So you really want to be with me?" I couldn't believe it.

"Of course, you are like no one I've ever met before, you're fucking special to me." He kissed the tip of my nose, "Do you want to be with me? Even after telling you the mistakes I've made?" The grip around my waist tightened.

"I would love nothing more," this time I was the one to close the gap between our lips.

I was doing the running man, kid'n'play, cabbage-patch, robot, and moonwalk in my head. _ALL AT ONCE_. I couldn't believe what just happened.

_I'M WITH EDWARD F-BOMB THROWING CULLEN!!!!_

Just then my door flew open and we both jumped.

"WooooHooooo!" Emmett boomed while Rosalie let out a cat call.

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Alice jumped on the couch.

"So, are congratulations in order?" Jasper leaned against the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here!? And how did you get in!?" Edward yelled at them while I buried my face in his chest. My face must have been ten shades of red by now.

"Easy, the door was unlocked," Emmett pointed at me, "you really should lock your door, Bella."

"What I fucking mean, you asshole, is _why _you decide to come here? I told you guys at six, at my house!"

"Oh, be fair Edward. We couldn't wait. So are you guys _officially_ together?" Alice sang.

"You'll have to ask Bella," Edward kissed the top of my head.

_WHAT?_

I looked up and glared at him, it only made him laugh more.

"Come on Bella, do we bring out the champagne to celebrate or the whiskey to drown our sorrows?" huffed Emmett.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes...?" Edward prompted.

"Yes, we're _officially _together." I smiled and blushed.

_Damn blush._

"YAY!!!!" Alice jumped up and down before throwing herself at us. "I knew it, I just knew it!"

Emmett leaned over and picked me up into a bone crushing bear hug. "Congratulations Baby B, you've made the Grinch' heart grown tenfold. Oh what a wonderful Christmas it'll be."

"Emmett...I can't...breath!" He let me go.

"Now he's your problem, Bella." Rosalie said while giving me hug.

Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Welcome to our little crazy, odd family."

"Hey, hey no fucking kissing my girl," Edward pulled me to him and kissed my temple.

"Jealous?" Jasper chuckled.

"Not at all," Edward responded.

Jasper cocked his brow, "You kiss my girl all the time."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "That's different, Alice is my sister. I have to kiss her."

Jasper laughed and Alice stuck her tongue out.

"So what do you have to eat in your crib, Baby B?" Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"Emmett!" Rosalie slapped his arm. "We just ate."

"God, Em, you're always hungry," Alice scolded.

"I'm a bit hungry too, Ali," Jasper said while rubbing his stomach.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"Thai food!" Alice suggested.

"Ocha it is," Edward said while pulling out his cell phone.

"Glass noodles for me bro, two orders of 'em bad boys," Emmett said, pulling on Edward's shirt. "Bro, did you hear me? Two. Two orders."

"Oh, oh, Thai tea for me," Alice was poking Edwards ribs.

Edward covered the phone and snapped at them, "I know what you guys fucking want! You order the same goddamn thing every time," he turned to me, "What would you like Bella?"

"Um, I've never had Thai food. So, surprise me." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Mom is going to flip when she find's out Eddie here has a girlfriend." Emmett nudged Alice, the both nodded.

I froze. "Like flip in a bad way?" I didn't want to get on their mothers bad side before I met her.

"God no, she's going to explode with happiness Bella! You'll meet her tomorrow at the gala, she had to go out of town today but she'll be back in time for the party!" Alice reassured me.

"And your Dad?"

"They both want this troll happy. They're gonna love you, Belly Bell," said Emmett.

I'm going to meet his parents tomorrow at the gala where I'm sure to make a fool of myself. No pressure, I can do that. It wont be that bad.

An hour later we all sat around the table by the Cullen's dock. The food was really good. Conversation flowed effortlessly, I felt right at home with them.

"So he rammed his tongue in your mouth!" Emmett howled in laughter.

We were playing truth or dare, it was my turn. After I saw some of the dares they were doing I thought it safer to stick with truth, I was wrong. Emmett asked me if I've ever done 'it' in public. When I said no and blushed they all pushed the subject till I admitted the only sexual experience I had involved a disgusting kiss.

"Shut up Emmett!" God, I hate my blush.

"Okay, okay, my turn." Rose reached into the bowl to pick out a name. "Edward truth or dare?"

"Like you fucking have to ask Rose, dare," he sipped on his Thai tea.

"Go in the house and grab the tequila and a shot glass. Every time some one does a dare you need to take a shot," she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No fucking problem, that was a shitty ass dare by the way," Edward ran to the house.

"Now the fun can start," Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward is...funner...when he's inebriated." Jasper explained.

Edward ran back with a huge tequila bottle and six shot gasses.

"What are all those shot glasses for?" I asked.

"I'm calling a communal dare on this one," he stated and they all groaned.

"A communal dare?" What the hell are they talking about?

"See Bella, we're allowed one communal dare. That means we all do it, though some of _us _save it for something _really_ good," said Alice while looking at Edward.

"What? This is a fucking excellent one," he passed the shot glasses out and pouring the tequila.

_Uh-oh._

"Edward, I've never had alcohol before," I whispered to him but I guess I didn't do a good job.

"What!? Baby B, you've got to be shitting me," Emmett asked in disbelief.

"It's okay," said Edward, kissing the top of my nose, "I'll give you half shots.

"Okay," what was I suppose to do? I didn't want to be the party pooper.

We all took a shot and, of course, I started chocking. It felt like fire was going down my throat.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked while patting my back.

"I'm okay," I coughed out.

"My turn," Jasper picked a name from the bowl, "Truth or dare Emmett?"

"Bottoms up people, dare," we all took another shot.

_Gah!_

"Go put your sausage-huggers on and give Bella a lap dance."

"Okay," Emmett jumped up and ran to the house.

"WHAT!?" I screeched.

They all laughed.

I panicked.

"It's okay Bella," giggles Rose, "I don't mind. He ends up making a fool of himself anyways."

"He gets all into it!" beamed Alice.

"Edward!?" I turned to him.

"It's okay, he wont do anything nasty, I wont let him," he gave me a peck.

My face got hot and red. Here came Emmett in a pair of really, really small, tight, black speedo's and a black box. I gulped.

_Oh, God._

"Ready for the most erotic experience of your life Baby B?" Emmett asked while setting his iPod on the dock of the black speakers.

"No," I squeaked.

"Ready or not here comes a serving of _Hotmmett_," he turned the music up.

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,

Love's going to leave me...

Emmett turned around and pointed his fat finger at me. He sang while swaying his hips left and right.

_Oh, Dear Lord._

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,

So sexy it hurts.

And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan,

New York and Japan...

He pulled my chair out and turned it around to face him, I yelped. My face was burning up by this point.

And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party,

No way I'm disco dancing...

He turned and rubbed his hip against my shoulder, I cringed away. They were all hooting with laughter. Tears were coming out of Jasper and Edwards eyes.

_Jerks._

I'm a model you know what I mean,

And I do my little turn on the catwalk,

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah,

I do my little turn on the catwalk...

He moved to my other shoulder and rubbed his butt against it.

_Hm, Emmett has a hard ass._

I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car,

Too sexy by far...

He sat on my lap and started grinding down slowly. The heat from my face trickled down to my neck.

"OKAY! I think that's enough!" I pushed Emmett off my lap and turned down the music.

Tears were coming out of all their eyes and they were holding their stomachs.

_Good, I hope it hurt._

"Awww, come on! I was just getting started!" Emmett whined.

"I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee!" Alice ran into the house.

"Fuck, I think my babys had enough _'Hotmmett_' for one fucking night," Edward pulled me to his lap.

"Enough for a life time," I grumbled. "My turn."

I reached into the pile and picked out a name.

"Emmett my friend, vengeance is mine!" I laughed.

"Hey, no fair!" Emmett complained.

"Too bad Em, it's the luck of the draw," Edward wagged his eyebrows.

"Well, bottoms up Belly Bell cause I'm taking the dare," he chuckled.

_Shit._

Alice came back and we all took another shot. I was a light weight, I was starting to feel dizzy.

"I want you to jump into the lake, swim to the boom and back."

"What! It's cold! I'll have major shrinkage!" Emmett had his hands on his hips.

"Ewww! Don't talk about your twig and do-berries Emmett!" Alice yelled.

"Those are the breaks, Em," Jasper laughed.

"Fine! Watch your back, Belly," he walked to the dock.

That only made me laugh harder. "Awww, come one Emmett, I'll join you if it makes you feel better!"

It must be the tequila talking.

Emmett ran back, swung me over his shoulder and ran to the lake. All of a sudden we heard a scream, it was Rosalie.

"EDWARD! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Emmett turned too quickly, making me more dizzy.

"What are you doing Edward?!" Emmett yelled.

"If you trow Bella in the water, then I throw Rose in too."

"Em! Put Bella down!" Rosalie screamed.

"She offered!" Emmett said.

"She's drunk!" Edward answered.

"Those are the breaks," Emmett taunted.

"Like I said, Bella gets in, Rose gets in," Edward chuckled.

"FINE!" Emmett boomed but he didn't put me down.

"Fine what?!" Edward asked.

"Fine, COMMUNAL DARE BITCHES!" Emmett ran the last few steps and jumped in...with me on his shoulder.

The water was freezing! I swam to the surface in time to see Edward jumping in with Rosalie in his arms. She was screaming a string of profanities. Jasper and Alice were holding hands, running to the lake and jumped in. Edward swam to me and took me in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good," I laughed.

"You are amazing," he gave me a big kiss.

"Em! My hair is ruined!" Rosalie yelled.

"Chicken fight!" Alice hollered.

Edward went under water and swiftly lifted me onto his shoulders. We all played chicken for a while but we had to stop when Emmett suggested we switch. Boys on top girls on bottom. We all got out and went back to the table. Edward ran in and got some huge towels for us while Emmett turned on the space heaters outside. At the end of the game we were all wet, Jasper had black whiskers painted on his face, Emmett had a pair of freshly shaved legs, Alice was wearing Emmett's boxers, Rose's mouth was burning from the hot sauce she had to swallow and Edward was dressed in drag. I was drunk.

"So what are we going to do about James and Tanya?" Alice asked.

"Fuck them," Edward slurred and kissed me.

"Look, there's nothing to worry about. I don't think James would try anything stupid. He knows he'll have to deal with us," Emmett motioned around the table.

"I agree with Em, and Tanya wouldn't want to get on your bad side. Their parents would kill them if they got on the Cullen Black List," Jasper chuckled.

"Tanya better not get near Bella, I'll get all Bruce Lee last dragon on her ass," Alice grumbled.

"Let's just see how it plays out. We all know what they want, the VonHarper's are social climbers. So maybe they'll just give up. James Sr. and Camilla do not want to get on Edward's black list," said Rose.

"Edward's black list?" I asked trying not to slur my words.

"Yes, Eddies black shit list. This son of a chimp has a shit load of mula and-," Emmett got cut off by Edward.

"Enough, Em."

"What? You do!" Em looked at me, "Bella if he really wanted to, he could outcast anyone. He could make your life a living hell." Emmett mock punched Edward's arm.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I mumbled.

"You can't get on my bad side baby," he kissed my neck.

"It's one in the morning and we need our beauty sleep for tomorrow. So party over." Alice stood and started picking up the containers of food.

"Shit! I need to go," I jumped out of Edward lap and stumbled.

"I'll walk you home," he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked my house.

All the lights were off when we got there. I started unlocking the back door when it flew open. Gianna was standing there eying us.

"Get in and take a shower, your aunt is sleeping. I told her you were already asleep."

"But I wasn't-," I tried to explain where I was.

"I know, you were in the Cullen's dock. I saw you there from the office window. Don't worry I understand. Just be quiet while heading up, she's a light sleeper," Gianna winked at me.

"Thank you so much," I gave her a hug. I turned to Edward and gave him a hug and kiss goodnight.

I stumbled to my room, took a hot shower and got ready for bed. I snuggled under my sheets and started thinking of Edward. My phone vibrated on my nightstand, I picked it up and read the text.

_Thinking of you baby._

_-E_

Life can't get any better than this.

* * *

**We the dynamic of the group. **

**Next is meeting the parents. **

**Let me know what's on you mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does.**

**Thanks again to my beta Baskketcase.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**~Bella~**

"Wakie, wakie, Baby B," someone s soft voice woke me from my slumber.

"Go away," I moaned and rolled over.

"Don't make me pull out the big guns Baby B," she whispered sweetly in my ear.

"Five more minutes Alice!" I buried my face in the pillow.

"You've been warned," she cooed.

I felt a shift on the bed. I waited a couple of seconds but it was silent, she must have left.

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

Green Day's _Know Your Enemy_ blared out the speakers scaring me out of bed.

"JESUS, ALICE!!!!" I lunged myself at her.

The pixie was quick, she ran out the door and down the stairs before I could reach her but I was right on her heels.

"AAAAHHHHHH! HELPPP MEEE!!!" Alice yelled while she ran to the kitchen.

"ALICE GET OVER HERE!!!" she pushed the kitchen door and ran in.

I pushed the door open and ran after her but stopped right on my tracks. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Kathy, and Gianna were sitting on the kitchen table staring at me. Alice turned around and smiled while trying to catch her breath.

"Damn... you re... fast." Alice huffed.

_Shit._

"Good morning Bella." My aunt got up to give me a hug.

"Um...good morning?" I felt the heat spreading over my cheeks.

I looked down at my clothes; I was wearing a silky pink camisole and matching boy shorts.

_Double shit._

"Good morning beautiful." Edward got up and gave me a hug._ Goodness, he smelled good_.

_Morning breath Bella!_

"I'll me right back." I covered my mouth and ran to my room.

I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dresses. I threw on a white cotton sundress and purple flip-flops. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and ran back to the kitchen.

Everyone was there eating breakfast. I took the seat next to Edward. He leaned over and kissed me on my temple. I quickly looked at my aunt.

"Bella, Edward just asked my permission to court you." She smiled. My eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets.

"And your aunt so graciously approved." Edward took my hand and kissed it.

_What the hell? Are we back in the 1900's?_

They all looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Oh, um...thank you?" I didn't know what to say! This was all so..._formal_.

"Bella, eat your breakfast. We got so much to do." Alice commanded.

"What do we need to do?" It was only eight in the morning.

She let out an exasperated sigh but Rosalie answered my question.

"We have a appointment at the spa at ten, we should be done by noon. After that, we need to get ready."

"Alfredo and Nico will be here at 12:30." Gianna stated.

"What Spa? Who are Alfred and Nick?" I had no idea what they were talking about; my head still ached from the hangover.

"It's Alfred_-O_ and Ni-_CO_; they're the make-up artist and hair styles." Alice responded.

"We need to leave soon, so hurry and eat Bella. Esme will meet us at the spa, and I don't want to make her wait." Kathy said while getting up, "I'm going to check my emails before heading out. Gianna are the dresses ready?"

"Yes, I picked them up last night from the Chanel warehouse."

"Thank you, I'll meet you girls at the spa." Kathy walked out of the kitchen.

My attention immediately turned to Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me everyone was here?" I frowned at her.

"You didn't give me a chance! You were about to attack me so I ran for dear life. By the way, do you know you talk in your sleep?" she giggled.

_NOOOOOO!!!!_

"Shut up Alice!" I said icily.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"Well-," I didn't let her finish

"ALICE! Don't you _dare_! I swear I'll tell them what you told me." I raised my eyebrow challenging her.

"Hump, fine!" she crossed her arms around her chest and leaned back on the char.

"No fay! U n't eave yus haning ike at!" Emmett, with a mouth full of pancakes, complained.

"What?" I asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, "He said, _'No Fair, you can't leave us hanging like that_.'"

"I can't Emmett, she's got me pinned against a corner here. Besides, you'll be mad at the info I've so _trustfully _divulged to her," Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"I won t get mad; just tell me what Baby B dreams about!" He was pressuring Alice.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Now I'm fucking intrigued." Edward leaned forward paying more attention.

"Spill Alice, for me," Jasper cooed.

I gasped at his shameless tactic.

_Traitor!_

Alice looked at all of us and quickly blurted out "She moaned Edward's name over and over again."

NOOOOOOO!!!!

"ALICE..._YOU!"_ I pointed at her with a murderous stare spread across my face.

They all laughed.

"You got it bad, Jelly Belly," Emmett hooted.

"Don't worry baby, _All_ my dreams have been about you since I've met," Edward was massaging my neck, trying to make me feel better I'm sure. But, it was too late. The damage has been done.

The gauntlet has been dropped.

"Alice said you three measure the size of your junk when you're drunk!" I pointed at the boys.

That shut them up.

Rosalie and Gianna started laughing hysterically, Alice looked mortified. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward paled at my outburst.

"How...do you...know this...Alice!" Rosalie crowed.

"I...I, I walked in on them!" she confessed with her bottom lip pushed out.

"So...who's...the..._BIG MAN_!" Gianna howled.

"ME!" Emmett yelled and claim the title.

"You're full of shit Em, it was me!" Jasper defended himself.

"What! You both fucking delusional! I had the biggest goddamn coc-," Edward contended but I had to cut in.

"Ewww, Stop!" I begged while covering my ears, I didn't want to throw up my breakfast.

"Stop talking about your squirt guns, you're scaring the virgin." scolded Rosalie, "We need to get going. See you later _ruler boy_," she gave Emmett a kiss on the head.

"Ha, yard stick _MAN _is more like it. You know that, baby." Emmett spanked her butt.

"I'll see you in a few, Jazz." Alice jumped on his lap and gave him a peck.

"Be good," Jasper, responded.

Edward got up and carried me to the front door bridal style.

"I can't fucking believe Alice told you that shit. Fucking Alice," he grumbled.

"I can't believe you asked my aunt permission to date me," he set me down by the door.

"Now it's fucking _official_. You're mine. Besides, I told Esme and Carlisle this morning," he smiled his heartbreaking crooked smile at me.

"Now I'm nervous." I was about to meet Esme and I didn't know what to expect.

"Don't worry baby, they're excited to meet you. They're gonna love you." He kissed the top of my head before devouring my lips.

_Hmmm..._

"Hey, hey, hey, cut that shit out love birds, time to go Bella." Alice made her way to the front door with my purse in hand.

"Take care of my baby, Alice," Edward gave Alice a stern look.

Alice rolled her eyes and saluted him, "Yes, sir."

Alice pulled me to a black SUV with dark tinted windows. Rose and Gianna were already inside. I jumped in and Alice followed me. Gianna gave the driver directions to the spa.

"Okay ladies operation_ 'Make Their Jaws Drop'_ is now in action!" Alice sang.

They cheered and I groaned.

_This is going to be a long day._

**********

**~Esme~**

It was waiting for the girls in the spa lounge while reading some emails in on Blackberry. Two unread from the Cullen Foundation and one from Volturi Inc.

Dear, what do they want now.

I opened the email and scanned the message.

_To: Esme Cullen_

_From: Aro Volturi_

_We have accepted your latest offer. Papers have been signed and handed to our lawyers. Pictures will be pulled and negatives will be handed to your lawyers as agreed. It was a pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Cullen, please extend my best wished to your lovely family._

I logged of and put my phone in my purse.

_Jerks._

Well, at least that was taken care of and not a moment too soon. Edward had come to Carlisle and I this morning with some exciting news. I couldn't help the silly smile I had remembering this mornings conversation.

~*~

_"Mom, Dad, I want to talk to you both in private. Can we talk in the office?" Edward approached us before Carlisle left to an early breakfast meeting at the hospital._

_"Of course son," Carlisle put down The Wall Street Journal and we both followed Edward to the office._

_I have to admit that I was a bit scared. Edward's partying ways have been a bit out of control lately. I new something was going on with him but I didn't want to pressure him into telling me. He would let me in when he was ready._

_This was probably just a phase that every teen goes through. Edward had more weighing on his shoulders then Alice or Emmett. At the tender age of five Edward was officially the sole owner of many lucrative businesses, stocks, properties, and a bloated trust fund. So much responsibility for such a young boy._

_We sat on the leather couch in the office and waited for him to talk._

_"You both are well aware of my reputation with women." Carlisle chuckled._

_We were both well aware of his charm. Both a blessing and a curse, if I don't say so myself._

_"We are aware of your...Casanova ways," Carlisle responded._

_"Well, I've meet some one, some one special." He smiled widely and both Carlisle and I looked at each other._

_"Special in what way?" I asked._

_"Special in the sense that she is my girlfriend." He was glowing._

_We were speechless. Edward only had one girlfriend that I can recall and it ended badly, after that he's been jumping from girl to girl not bothering to introduce us to them. So this was definitely great news!_

_"Oh, Edward I'm so happy for you!" I reached for him and gave him a tight hug._

_"Thank you mom," he smiled._

_Seeing Edward smile like that...was truly magical._

_"Do we know her?" Carlisle asked while patting Edward's back approvingly._

_"No, but you do know her aunt, Kathrine Anderson," my heart swelled._

_I've known Kathy for a few years now and I love her to death. She is a good person with a pure soul. Those kind of people are rear in this world. I know any niece of hers is worthy of our Edward._

_"What's her name? Where does she live? How did you meet? Does Kathy know? When did this happen?" I had a million questions for him._

_Ah, now I know where Alice gets it from._

_"And, more importantly, when do we have the pleasure of meeting her?" Carlisle asked._

_"Her name is Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella, which suits her perfectly. She moved in with Ms. Anderson two weeks ago. I met her in music class, she too plays the piano and I must admit, she gives me a run for my money. Alice met her in their English class and befriended her immediately. We all sat together at lunch and got to talking," he was absolutely glowing._

_"I was attracted to her physically first but as we talked more...I was becoming more and more attracted to her, who she is. She is amazing and it's so easy to be myself around her. Em, Rose, Jazz, and Ali love her and she just...fits perfectly with us." He had the biggest smile._

_"So when do I get to meet this amazing Bella? I asked._

_"She will be with the girls at the spa today. I'll introduce her officially as my girlfriend to both of you at the gala tonight. But first, I'm going to ask Ms. Anderson permission to date her niece."_

_"Why would you ask Kathy and not her parents?" that was odd._

_"Mr. Swan granted Ms. Anderson full custody of Bella. You'll have to ask Ms. Anderson or Bella if you want to know the whys." Always the gentlemen._

_"When are you planning to ask Kathy?" Carlisle asked._

_"We re all meeting for breakfast at her house. I asked Gianna last night to set it up while Bella went to bed," he blushed._

_Edward was positively glowing, there is only one reason as to why a person would be this happy._

_Edward Anthony Cullen was in-love._

~*~

"Esme!" Kathy called breaking me of my thoughts.

"Hi, Kathy! You look well," she gave me a hug.

"I look like hell! Everyone wants me to look at their new lines. So I've been all over the place all month." We sat down to wait for the girls.

"So, Edward gave us the news this morning. You can't imagine how happy we are." I jut about giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Ah! Tell me about it. Edward surprised me with an elaborate breakfast and asked my permission to date Bella. It was such a sweet gesture, Esme you did a fine job raising those kids."

_If she only knew of Edwards earlier scandal._

"Well, they have their faults but over all they are good kids. I'm so excited to meet Bella. Tell me a bit about her. Edward sort of mention that you have custody of her now?" I didn't want to be nosy but I didn't want to mention this in front of Bella. I didn't know if she would be uncomfortable with the subject.

"My poor baby girl as had a tough life thus far. Her mom, my sister, died of cancer after years of fighting it. Bella was always by her side, taking care of her, encouraging her, and even feeding her when she was too sick to do it herself," my heart broke a bit for Bella.

"And to top it off, when Renee died, Charlie couldn't function properly. He isolated himself, pushed Bella away. He couldn't properly take care of her, so I offered to take over the responsibility. She is my only niece and I love her with all my heart. Now that she's with me, she's able to be a teenager. Bella's been a grown-up for far too long, it's her turn to have fun." Kathy spoke with such admiration for Bella.

"Bella sounds like a damn fine girl to me. And I can't think of a better girl for Edward." I reached out and held her hand firmly, "You know Edwards story, they will be good for each other."

"And I couldn't ask for a better gentlemen for Bella, then Edward," she smiled at me.

I looked out the window and saw Alice hop out of a SUV.

"The girls have arrived," I pointed towards the window.

"Oh, there's Bella. Let me introduce you to her," we stood and waited for them.

Bella was wearing a white sundress that fit her exquisitely. She was slender but not too thin. Her fair skin glowed in the sun. I could see red highlights in her rich brown tresses. As she got closer, I was able to see her big sparkling chocolate eyes rimmed with long lashes. That beautiful smile accentuated her heart shaped face.

"Bonjour ma belle mere!" Alice skipped to us and gave me a hug. (Hello my beautiful Mother)

"Bonjour ma belle petite fille," I kissed the top of her head. (Hello my beautiful baby girl)

"Good morning Esme." Rose hugged me.

"Good morning Rose." I kissed her temple, "Good to see you again Gianna."

"Likewise, Mrs. Cullen," she smiled at me.

Bella walked next to Kathy and smiled at me. A lovely blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"Esme, I would like you to meet my niece, Isabella Swan. Bella this is Esme Cullen." Bella's eyes sparkled and her smile grew brighter. She reached out to shake my hand.

I leaned in to give her a warm embrace.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, Edward has told me so much about you." She returned the hug.

"It's so nice to meet you too, you have the most amazing children," her voice was soft and musical.

"Ah, yes, and one of them is particularly fond of you." I giggled.

"And I of him," her blush got brighter.

"So it seems. I can't begin to tell you how happy that makes us, Bella," she was absolutely charming.

**********

**~Edward~**

"Mom is probably pounding her questions," Emmett laughed.

Right about now Esme is meeting Bella. I know Esme will love Bella, no question about it. Emmett just wants to get a rise out of me.

"Shut up Emmett and pitch the fucking ball!" We've been playing baseball since we left Bella's house. We always play baseball before a formal even, it let us burn off some energy. Since we can't really do shit in these events.

Emmett threw the ball and I cracked it deep to left field.

"I'm not running like a moron to fetch the ball, pull a new one," Jasper complained.

"Stop acting like a fucking pussy, Jazz. Get your lazy ass up and fetch the goddamn ball." I yelled back while running the bases.

"I don't feel like sweating, it's too damn hot!" he wined.

"Man, Alice has really trained your bitch ass," Em laughed.

Just then, I noticed a figure walking towards the field. I raised my hand over my head to shield my eyes from the sun.

It was James.

_Bitch._

Em and I ran back to home base were Jazz was. We waited for him to speak first, Em and Jazz flanked my sides.

"I didn't get a phone call or a text this morning! I didn't know what time to meet you guys out here!" he yelled out once he got closer.

"That because we didn't call or text you." Em responded.

"Why not? We always play ball before a formal party." James was a couple of feet away from us now.

"Because I didn't think that would be such a fucking good idea," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why? Because of what happened at school? Fuck Cullen, I'm over it. There are plenty of bitches out there," he laughed.

_What was he playing at?_

"Right, since when the fuck do you _'get over it?"_ I asked.

"I'm not going to fight with one of my best friends over a fucking girl, come on Edward. Bros before hoes!"

"Watch you mouth James," Jasper hissed.

"Relax Hale, it's just a saying. Point is, I'm not going to mess up a friendship over a girl. I hope you guys are smart and mature enough to agree. I only want a friendship with Bella, just like I have one with Rose and Alice. Tanya will just have to get over it."

He seemed sincere. But fuck if I know for sure.

"Fuck it, get right field," he mock punched my arm and ran to right field.

"What are you doing?" asked Em.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." I whispered to them.

**********

**~Bella~**

Esme was really sweet, she and I talked through the whole manni-peddi process. The conversation flowed easily and we laughed...a lot. She was just like another one of the girls. Kathy, Esme, and Gianna left for their mud baths while we made our way to the torture chamber, aka: _the waxing room_.

"No! I am not waxing my flower." Alice and Rose were trying to convince me that it was necessary.

"Bella, what if you end up having sex with Edward? Don't you want to NOT have to worry about that?" Rose pointed her freshly manicured finger at my va-jay-jay.

"That won t be a problem, because I'm not planning on having sex with Edward...any time soon," I retorted.

"But what if it just happens? What if you change your mind?" Alice challenged.

"Then I'll come back and get waxed," I concluded.

"You don't actually need to have sex for him to be around that area," said Rose.

"Then why would he be near my garden if not for sex?" I was confused.

"Oral pleasure," Rose said mater-o-factly.

"Rose!" my face got all hot.

"You never know, and if you don't get it done, I'll just keep talking about it...all night," she threatened.

"Come on Bella, we'll all get the same thing done. Oh, like The Sister Hood of the Traveling Pants but instead of pants it's matching Martinis!" Alice clapped.

"Martini?" now we re drinking?

"The Martini is a style of waxing, like a hair style." Alice explained

"Hair style?"

_They gave the south star hairstyles!?_

"Yes, it's quite cute, and it's less drastic than the Brazilian," said Rose.

_What is with all these names?_

"Let me get this straight, the Martini is less drastic than the Brazilian?"

"Yes, but I do love the French," Alice sighed.

"How could you not?" I said sarcastically.

Alice turned, put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's better than the Buckwheat!" she snapped and Rose laughed

"FINE!" I threw my hands in the air in defeat.

Ten minutes later and a lot of pain and yelling, I was the proud owner of a Martini. A _very_ painful, red, swollen Martini.

"It's not ruined Baby B, the swelling will go down." Alice reassured me.

"My magical garden will never be the same again," I grieved.

"I can get you some ice," Rose suggested.

"No, I don't want to upset the delicate balance of nature any more."

We walked to the waiting room to meet up with Kathy, Esme, and Gianna.

"Ready dolls?" Esme called out.

We all got in the car's we came in and drove to the house. I really hope the torture is over, I don't think me or my secret garden can take any more of it.

* * *

**Ah, yes, the memories of the first bikini waxing. **

**So next is the Gala. **

**I Promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Twilight...sigh...S. Meyer does.  
Thanks Baskketcase for the beta!  
Oh, you can find Bella's, Alice's, Rosalie's, Tanya's, and Jasper's outfit on my page. I promise they're up now.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**~Bella~**

"Stop moving!" Alfredo growled for the hundredth time.

"I'm not moving! You don't have to pull so hard!" I hissed back.

This has been the extent of conversation between Alfredo and I for the past hour. Alfredo is the hairstyles my aunt hired. When we first spoke, he was really nice and sweet, but after he had a blow dryer and a huge round brush in his hands, he became Satan. Nico, the make-up artist, on the other hand kept his angel like voice and demeanor after picking up his brushes.

"If you move one more time Isabella I swear...," he threatened again.

"Are you almost done? And I know you're pulling hard on purpose!" If he yanked my hair one more time, I swear I'll chop his golden mane right off!

"On more roller to go...there! Thank rainbows and gnomes, I'm done," he raised the last hot curler in the air as if running the Olympic torch around the freaking world.

I rolled my eyes while he brushing the curls out with his fingers. Ever since we arrived home we've all been getting ready for the gala. I always though all those celebrities looked perfect with out trying, that they were just blessed with_ 'Sublime DNA,'_ boy was I wrong. Nico told me that this was nothing compared to the time he invests on his clients during the Oscars.

I was anxious to be done. Alice had given Nico and Alfredo specific instructions not to let me see myself in any mirror, glass, spoon, or anything with a reflection. She wanted me completely dressed and ready before I could see myself, to get the whole effect of my makeover. What I was really anxious for was to be with Edward. I haven't spoken to him since this morning when Alice had rushed our goodbye kiss. Speaking of Alice...

"Baby B, you look..._HOT!"_ she squealed as she walked into my room.

"Doesn't she? I'm a genius." Alfredo was self-congratulating himself.

"Thanks Alice but you, you look...like...a naughty Daisy Buchanan from _The Great Gatsby_with some Betty Boop on the side. You look amazing," she really did.

Her short black hair was finger waved with a part on the side. Her make-up suit the hairstyle perfectly, long lashes that opened up her eyes and a deep red lip that demanded attention. Her white satin jeweled, knee high dress draped delicately over her body. Her shoulders were wrapped in intricately woven Swarovski crystals. She, of course, pulled her look together with a jewel encrusted feathered fan.

She shrugged and said, "It s my salute to the flapper."

"Well, my hat's off to you." I bowed my head to her.

"Stop moving!" Alfredo sighed.

_Grrr._

"So, where's Rosalie? I can just imagine what she looks like." Honestly, I don't want to be the poor soul who is seen or takes a picture next to her.

"She'll be up in a minute, she's getting dressed," Alice crossed the room and sat on the couch. "Bella, I want to talk to you about something."

She looked so serious, "Okay, shoot."

"I know this is your first time attending a function like this and...well, I wanted to warn you about some things."

"Okay..."

"We are going to be around a lot of wealthy snobby people and some of them will go out of their way to test you. What I mean is, they'll try to get a reaction out of you. They will make rude comments and try to make you feel below them. Especially when they find out you're with Edward. There will definitely be some pissed off girls that will try to bully you around."

"They're going to beat me up?!" crap, I don't know how to fight!

"No! God, no. I didn't mean physically, I mean verbally. They will say hurtful things and they will try to make you cry, break you down. And that is the last thing you want to do in front of them. Once they know they can get under your skin they won t stop. So Bella, you will be cool as a cucumber the whole time no matter what, got it?"

"Yes. Um, what type of things should I expect?" I was starting to bounce my leg from the nerves.

"Oh honey, these bitches have claws. They will talk about fucking your man, your mama, your daddy, and your granny," chimed Nico.

"Yes, they will definitely toy with Sexward...I mean, _Edward_." Alfredo blushed, I glared at him, "Think of it like a war. You don't want the enemy knowing your weak spots because they will go ape shit all over that zone. And don't shed a single tear, they will launch a nuclear attack all over you little perky ass." Alfredo ranted, finishing up my hair.

"So Bella, you will be the bigger person and shake off any attack they might throw at you. And of course, Rose and I will be armed and ready when you need back up."

"Thanks Alice."

Just then, Rosalie entered my bedroom and my jaw dropped. Her hair was curled and gathered on top of her head. Soft golden curls cascading down her back. Her dramatically smoked eyes are something only Rosalie or the Prada runway models would be able to pull off. Her long deep purple silk dress hugged her body perfectly. Her plummeting v-neck accentuated her playboy worthy bust line. Black satin bows overlaid the hem line artfully. And her stiletto heals added another four inches to her 5' 8'' frame, she actually looked like a runway model.

"Rosalie...W-O-W...just...wow." That's all I can say, she left me speechless.

"Thanks, you too Bella. I can't wait till Eddie sees you," she giggled, "You're definitely gonna give him a serious case of blue-balls." Both Rose and Alice giggled, Alfredo and Nico were trying to stifle their laugh.

"Rose! Don't say that! Gah, now I'm gonna feel awkward next to him." I was full on tomato red now.

"What do you want me to say? You're oozing sex, just look at the hair alone! It looks like you just rolled out of bed after a_ really_ good romp." Rose wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"The virgin with sex hair, how ironic," Alice mused.

"It's not sex hair," Yup, full on blush.

"I'm done and yes honey, it's sex hair," Alfredo announced.

_Gah!_

"Shall we, Bella?" Alice jumped to my closet to retrieve my dress.

_I miss Edward._

**********

**~Edward~**

"What...the fuck...are you wearing, Jazz!?" Alice has lost her goddamn mind.

"Stop, Alice picked it, I had nothing to do with it." Jazz was adjusting his bow and chain-thing around his neck.

He looked like fucking King Louie.

"Dude, are those _satin _pants?" Em was pointing and laughing.

"Yes, it's a _Chanel _suit, now stop." Jazz was starting to get pissed.

_Well, fuck if I'm not gonna egg him on._

"Jazz, you look good. Naw, seriously, you can pull it off...at least better than Biz Markie did." I laughed at him.

"_Oh baby you, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend, but you say he's just a friend, oh baby you!"_ Em sang.

"Fuck off." Jazz hissed.

"Shit man, she's got you fucking whipped," Em shook his head at him.

"Said the man who sport a thong for his girl," Jazz fired back.

"It was a fucking Speedo asshole, and I looked good in it," Emmett grumbled back.

"You both are fucking whipped," I chuckled while fixing my tie.

I could see from my peripheral vision that both Em and Jazz stopped what they were doing and turned to face me.

_Fuck._

"So if Baby B asked you to do something for her, or wear something for her, you wouldn't do it?" Emmett raised his eyebrow at me.

"As long as it's something reasonable, but fuck, wearing turn of the century suits or a Speedo? Fuck that." Bella wouldn't ask me to do that.

_Would she? Na._

"So, your answer is no, you _wouldn't _do anything for Bella." Jazz focused on my face.

"That's not what I fucking said. Shit, stop twisting my goddamn words around. Besides, Bella wouldn't ask me to do anything stupid like that." Fucker's were starting to piss me off.

Luckily, Carlisle walked in and prevented this discussion from escalating and intern, me kicking their ass.

"Your mom called and said they were ready," Carlisle announced.

_Fuck, Finally!_

We all walked to the door. I've been waiting all fucking day to see my woman.

"She said they will meet us at the gala."

_What the fuck?_

"What?" I stopped at the door.

"It seems they must first make a stop at the_ Museum of Modern Art_," he said while walking out the door.

We all jumped in the limousine that was waiting for us.

"Why the fuck do they need to go there?" I asked.

"Language Edward." Carlisle scolded, I rolled my eyes but nodded, "Because that's where they're being photographed. The pictures will be posted on the _Chanel_ website for all to view." He checked his watch and poured himself some scotch from the limos mini bar.

_Damn, did I forget my flask? No...oh, thank God, it's inside my coat pocket_.

"So why aren't we going with them? We're assisting the event too."

"Are you wearing one of their gowns Edward?" he asked.

Both Emmett and Jasper snickered.

_Assholes._

I glared at them, "No."

"Well, there's your answer, only the guests that are wearing on of their designs were invited," he sipped his drink.

"So...Jazz can go, he's wearing one of their gowns," Em chuckled.

It was my turn to snicker.

Jazz mouthed _'fuck you'_ to Emmett, Em flipped him off.

"Now boys, Esme asked me to remind you we are attending a high profile event," Dad's eyes were only on me.

_What the fuck?_

"That means, you three will be on your best behavior. No drinking, cussing, pushing, shoving, necking, or back talking. Our ladies, and everyone that will attending, expects us to be perfect gentlemen and nothing less. And we will behave as such, understood?"

"Necking dad, really?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "Making out, or what ever you call it now a days. Point is, none of that."

We all nodded like we were fucking two years old.

Carlisle sipped his scotch and stopped mid-drink.

He raised his eyebrow, "Jasper, what are you wearing?"

_Fucking Alice._

***

Soon we were walking the red carpet. I really fucking hated these things. I mean, I_ really_ fucking loath them. They always asked the stupidest questions. I usually tried to hurry passed them.

"Mr. Cullen! Edward! Mr. Cullen! Do you have anything to say regarding the pictures recently taken by the Volturi of you and Miss. Tanya VonHarper?" one reporter shouted out.

_Fucking great!_

"No comment." I replied confidently, if you show any weakness these bloodsucker will eat you alive.

"Mr. Hale! Who are you wearing?" Em and I both chuckled.

"_Chanel_." Jazz responded,but gave us a_ 'Fuck you'_ look.

_Yeah, well, fuck you too._

"Dr. Cullen! Is this a boy's night out?"

"I'm afraid not, my lovely wife and daughter will be joining us soon."

"Mr. Cullen! Word is that_USC_ and_Notre Dame's_ football program will be fighting for you! Any hints on who you will choose?"

"I haven't decided yet, but you'll be the first to know, baby." Em winked at the reporter.

We were almost at the entrance of the building when I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I looked back to see Tanya smiling at me.

_Shit._

"Hi baby!" she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Of course every goddamn reporter with a mother fucking camera was taking pictures and filming.

"Miss. VonHarper! Are you and Mr. Cullen dating exclusively?"

"No!" I growled and Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me the look, "I mean no, Tanya and I are _just_ good friends. _That's all_."

"Indeed, Edward and I are_ really_ close." She purred

I inwardly groaned, I need to get the fuck away from her before the situation could's out of control.

"Oh, my sweet friend has a little crush on my brother, unfortunately he's already spoken for." I turned to my right to see Alice smiling brightly at Tanya.

_Thank God!_

"Who's the lucky lady Mr. Cullen?" The reporter frantically asked.

I scanned the crowd searching for Bella. I spotted Rosalie walking towards Emmett, who was of course wiping the drool of his chin.

_Pansy._

I looked back to the crowd and saw Kathy talking to a reporter. I could see Kathys arm wrapped around someone, most likely Bella. But I couldn't see her, Kathy was blocking my view. A few seconds later Kathy shook the reporters hand and walked towards us pulling Bella forward.

_Ah, there she is!_

Bella looked like a fucking goddess. She looked so beautiful, so regal, so confident.

_Fuck, and she's mine._

The photographers were feverishly snapping photos of my girl. Her long one-shoulder satin gown hugged her delicate curves perfectly. Soft curls were cascading down her back and shoulders. The pearl color of the dress enhanced the glow of her skin. Cream and roses. Her eyes were bright with excitement, and her smile was breathtaking. Absolute fucking perfection. And she was walking straight to me.

_All mine._

As soon as she was within arms reach, I pulled her to me, wrapping my arm around her tiny waist.

_Yeah assholes, she's with me._

"Hi," She whispered.

"You look fucking amazing, baby." I whispered and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

I suppressed a groan_. God, she smelled so fucking good._

"Mr. Cullen, is this the lucky lady?"

I smiled at Bella, who was smiling timidly at the reporters.

"I'm the lucky man who's dating Miss. Isabella Swan." With that said I lead my baby into the ballroom.

**********

**~Bella~**

After we took about a hundred pictures at the museum we headed to the gala. I was starting to get butterflies in my tummy. I don't really know what to expect. Though, I was a bit more confident about dinner. Kathy and Gianna had spent a couple of hour's the last two weeks teaching me proper dinner etiquette, all I needed to know regarding table manners, place settings, and suitable conversation. But still, I was a little scared of the unknown.

"Okay ladies," Esme snapped me out of my thought, " I just want to remind all of you to be on your best behavior. You all will be respectful of every guest and will mind your manners. I'm well aware of your...feelings...towards Tanya VonHarper, but you all will be pleasant to her. We don't need problems with these people or negative press. Am I understood?"

We nodded.

"Bella," my aunt placed her hand on my knee, "I want to take this opportunity to introduce you to society as my niece and heiress to my little fashion empire." She giggled at the last part.

I was stunned beyond words; I didn't know anything about fashion. I would ram all her years of hard work to the ground. I couldn't except that.

"That is unbelievably generous of you, but I can't accept that. That should be for someone-,"

"Bella, I have no children and I don't plan on having any. I want my hard work to stay in the family and you re my only niece. I will teach you everything you need to know, don't be scared."

Rosalie and Alice started squealing.

"My friend is an _Heiress _to a _Fashion Empire_!" Alice was bouncing on her seat.

"Alice, you're one too."

"But not to a _fashion_ empire!" she squealed.

"Okay girls, ready?" Esme asked.

The limo was pulling up to what looked like a red carpet. A red carpet?

_Shit._

The car stopped and the door flung open. A man was holding out his hand to assist us out of the car. Alice was the first to step out and the cameras started flashing frantically. Next was Rosalie, Esme, Kathy and me. I was momentarily blinded by the light.

_I should of worn sunglasses._

There were people packed on either side of the carpet behind a velvet rope. Reporters were shouting my aunt s name.

"Ms. Anderson! What do you think about the new summer lines? Are they what you expected?!"

"What is the must have of the summer!" another reporter shouted.

"Are florals making a comeback?"

"Are the rumors of selling your magazine true and who are you selling them too?"

"Is this young lady your new muse?"

Left and right questions, questions, flashes, questions, screams, more flashes, and of course more questions. We stopped with a few reporters and answered a few questions. I didn't notice till we were half way down the carpet that Gianna was navigating us to certain reporters. We were near the end of the carpet when Gianna led us to a T.V. crew.

"And now we are here talking to fashion sovereign Katherine Anderson. Ms. Anderson, how are you this evening?" the reporter held out her microphone to my aunt.

"I'm doing very well! I'm so excited to be here, the_ Chanel Charity Ball_ is an event I always look forward to." My aunt answered so gracefully.

"And you brought someone with you, who is this lovely young lady?"

"This lovely young lady is my niece, Isabella Swan." My aunt wrapped her arm around me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Miss Swan, are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Um, yes. It's been an exciting day." I answered lamely.

"Are you following in your aunts footsteps into the fashion world?" My aunt responded this time.

"Actually, Bella will be my successor. I have big plans for Bella." She smiled down at me.

"Well, you heard it here first folks! Thank you so much Ms. Anderson, and it was a honor to meet you Miss. Swan. We'll be on pins and needles to see how you impact the fashion industry." And with that my aunt shook her hand and we turned to make our way to the front doors. Flashes and the shouting continued but I could care less because that's when I saw him.

_My Edward._

He was standing in front of a reporter, looking like he just stepped out of a _GQ_ cover. He was wearing a perfectly tailored black tuxedo. The cut and length of his coat flattered his broad shoulders. His bronze hair was as messy as ever, it was a sculpted masterpiece. And he had to most breathtaking smile on his face. He was easily the most gorgeous man in this circus. Edward was there in all his glory just a few feet away from me with..._was Tanya holding his arm?_

_Oh, hell no._

I picked up my pace praying I don't trip over these deadly stilettos. Tanya had her disgusting, stinky arm around my Edward. She was pressing her gross body against is.

_What the hell was she wearing?_

Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail. Her dress was long and black. The material covering most of her chest was see-through. If she made one false move, her nipples would fly out. Bad enough that part of her areolas were peaking out. I wanted to rip her arm off!

I remembered what Alice, Alfredo, Nico, and Esme said. So I remained clam before making a spectacle of myself and Kathy. So I slapped on a happy face and closed the distance between Edward and I.

He reached out for me, lightly pushing Tanya to the side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. I could feel his sweet warm breath on my neck.

I smiles and said, "Hi."

He leaned in closer to my ear and said, "You look amazing, baby," then placed a soft kiss on my neck.

A shiver went down my spine. Every nerve in my body was tingeing. His hand squeezed my waist and then rubbed small circles with his thumb.

"Mr. Cullen, is this the lucky lady?" A reporter asked Edward.

He turned to look at her and said, "I'm the lucky man dating Miss. Isabella Swan."

I smiled at him and we made our way to the front doors.

**********

**~Alice~**

"You look so cute Jazz! I just want to eat you up," I whispered to my Jazzy bear.

"I look stupid." He pouted.

"Would I every ask you to wear anything that makes you look stupid?"

"No, but you should of heard Edward and Em."

I scooted my chair closer to his and said, "That's because they're intimidated by your boldness. They could never pull this off. And I think you look amazing." I gave him a quick peck on his temple.

"Thank you, I love you." He smiled down at me.

We were all sitting at our table waiting for the main course to be served. Bella was doing amazingly well. She was the center of attention, they all could smell new blood and were eager to pounce at her. I noticed that a lot of the young men attending were sneaking in quick peaks. Edward, of course, wouldn't let her go.

He would give them the_ 'fuck off'_ look, like he could read their minds. Every time one of them would approach Bella, his grip on her would tighten up. This was both good and bad. Good because all the young men now knew that Bella was off the market, and bad because now every harpy attending knew Edward was off the market as well. They were all gunning for Bella now. We were now in alert.

_DEFCON 5._

And unfortunately we were seated with the VonHarper's, so I knew the situation was going to get more uncomfortable.

"So, _Isabella,_ is it? How long have you been in town?" asked Camilla.

"A few weeks." Bella smiled at her.

"Where did you come from?" She raised her eyebrow.

Kathy stepped in for Bella, "Bella moved in with me at my request. My sister, Bella's mom, passed away last year. And I asked her to join me, I need to start teaching her the ropes of my industries. I want her well prepared when she takes over." Kathy winked at Bella.

Camilla's jaw opened and her eyes bugged out but she quickly regain composure. I saw Tanya rolling her eyes.

The main course was served and conversation flowed. Soon the band started playing and the dancing commenced. Mom and Dad where one of the first couples on the dance floor. Em and Rose soon followed along with Camilla and James Sr. Kathy soon excused herself and headed to another table to talk to some of her colleagues. James, Tanya, Edward, Bella, Jazz, and I were left on the table.

"You look stunning this evening, Bella." James winked and Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you, you look nice too," she smiled.

"So, may I have the honor of one dance?" James rose from his set and extended his hand towards Bella.

_Uh-oh._

_DEFCON 4._

I heard Edward growl so I placed a hand on his knee as a warning. He couldn't be rude to James here, not with everyone looking. He sighed and relaxed a little. Bella turned to Edward for approval. Of course Edward had no choice, what was he going to say?_ No, I don't want you to dance with my girlfriend, fuck off?_ We weren't children and we knew reporters were lingering. They would love to grace their magazines with a juicy love triangle. Our parents would be pissed and Edward was neck deep already. So he reluctantly nodded. Bella placed her hand on James' and they walked to the dance floor.

I knew what Tanya's next move was but I beat her to the punch, "My sweet brother, would you care to dance with me?"

"It would be my honor Ali, that is, if King Louie approves," he chuckled.

Jazz rolled his eyes and waved his hand. We both made our way to the dance floor.

"What do you think he's up to?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, but keep an eye on Bella drinks. Remember what he did to Angela," he kept his eyes on James and Bella.

James had slipped_ rohypnol_, better known as the _date rape drug_, in Angela's drink during one of his parties. He claimed nothing happened, but he did take suggestive pictures of Angela and him together. Angela didn't show up to school till about a month later.

"You don't think he'll do that to Bella, do you?" James was crazy but not that crazy. He knew having Edward as an enemy was not wise.

"I don't know what he'll do Alice, but just to be safe, we need to keep a eye on my baby."

"I'll let Em, Rose, and Jazz know when we're done dancing." I had a good view of Bella and James.

His hand was awfully low on Bella's back. He better not move that hand any lower or Edward will rip it off.

"Edward! My dear boy, how have you been?" Mr. Black walked up to us and shook Edward's hand.

"I've been great, and how about you? What's new in the gaming world?"

Mr. Billy Black and his tribe owned several prosperous casinos on their reservation. The Quileute casinos could easily rival those in Las Vegas. Mr. Black was the chief of the tribe, therefore he was responsible for the casinos.

"Same old, same old. The house always wins, that's the business. I want to introduce you to the newest member of the tribal council, Leah Clearwater." Billy pulled Edward away from the dance floor. I took one quick glance towards Bella but she was gone.

_Shit, DEFCON 3._

I hurried to the table but Jazz and Tanya were not there. I made my way back to the dance floor to find Em and Rose. I could see Emmett's curly locks over the crowd. I navigated quickly through the crowd.

"Emmett, have you seen Bella?" Emmett turned to look at me.

"No, I though Edward was with her? Where did he go?" he quickly looked at the crowd.

"James asked her to dance, we followed but Billy distracted us and pulled Edward away. When I looked back she was gone," my eyes were dancing from couple to couple.

"Shit, what the hell is wrong with Edward!" Rose hissed, "Why would he let James dance with her?"

"What did you want Rose? Did you want him to argue with James here?" I hissed back.

"Stop it, both of you. We need to find Bella. Alice where's Jazz?" We were walking off the dance floor and back to the table.

"I don't know, he was not at the table when I went back. Let me text him." I pulled out my phone.

"Does Bella have her phone?" Em asked.

"No, her and I left them at home." Rose replied.

"Fine, Rose look in the ladies room, Alice text Jazz, tell him to look in the garden then you look in the kitchen. I'll get Edward." We nodded and headed to our assigned places.

I got a text back from Jazz; he was on his way to check the garden.

Damn, not 20 minutes into the dance and we already lost Baby B.

**********

**~Rosalie~**

Holy hell, can't Edward keep his grip on one little girl. How hard is it to take care of a hundred and five pound girl?

I walked to the ladies room, the one in the hallway. The lobby way nearly empty. I opened the door and walked in. It was quiet, no one was in here. I passed the sitting room to the stalls.

_Empty._

I walked out of the ladies room into the lobby. I looked around and the men's room caught my eye.

_Crap, might as well be thorough._

I opened the door and gave a warning, "Hey, put your bad boy's away. I'm coming in."

I walked into the restroom and looked around.

_Empty._

_Where could she be?_

**********

**~Jasper~**

Shortly after Alice and Edward left the table to dance, I got up and walked to the bar to get a bottle water. I wasn't in the mood to strike up a conversation with Tanya, and I didn't bring a flask.

_Where's Edward when I need him?_

I glances around and spotted Billy Black with his son and a young lady, she must be Jacob Black's date. I also spotted Sam Uley, with his wife Emily, on the dance floor.

"Mr. Hale, it's nice to run into you this evening." I turned to see Felix from the Volturi.

"Well, I wish I could say the same, but for obvious reasons, I'm unable to extend the same sentiment." He chucked and looked around.

He leaned in and said, "Is it true? Did Don Juan settle for one girl?"

"I don't know anyone with that name."

He chuckled a little louder, "Did _Edward Cullen_ finally commit to one girl?"

"Yes." Everyone knew by now, so there was no harm telling Felix this.

"To..._Miss. Swan_, is it? She is very beautiful, I must give him that. Where was she hiding? And more importantly, why on earth would she be with someone who was screwing Tanya VonHarper on the beach just weeks ago? Does she know about that little..._incident_?"

"Miss. Swan is_ fully_ aware of Edward past. She was not with him during that event, so no need to send her '_anonymous_' pictures." I got up and walked to the other side of the bar.

A few minutes later I received a text.

_Jazz, where are you?_

_-Ali_

I texted her back, she must be done dancing with Edward.

_By the Bar, and you?_

_-Jazz_

As soon as I hit the send button I received another text.

_Jazz, Bella's missing. Look for her in the garden._

_-Ali_

_Shit._

I quickly made my way to the french glass doors and into the garden. It way dimly lit and quiet. I took the right trail first. It wasn't a large garden so I moved quickly. I ran into a few couples but none of them had seen Bella or James. After a few minutes I made full circle but found no trace of Bella or James. I picked my phone from my pocket and text Alice.

_No sign of them in the garden, where are you?_

_-Jazz_

_This was not good._

**********

**~Alice~**

I ran through the kitchen doors. There was a ton of people back here, all of them working. I quickly make my way around the kitchen, a few employees stopped me and told me I couldn't be back here. I told them my parents owned the building and they quickly apologized and let me go.

_Hey, it was just a little white lie_.

I looked all over the place but there was no sign of them. I asked a couple employees if they has seen any other guest back here and they all said no.

_Damn._

I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly fished it out of my bag. It was a text from Jazz, hopefully he found them.

_No sign of them in the garden, where are you?_

_-Jazz_

_Crap. DEFCON 2!_

I text him back.

_In the kitchen, they're not here. Meet me at our table._

_-Ali_

_Edward is going to be pissed._

**********

**~Emmett~**

James better not touched a damn hair on Bella's head.

I walked up to Edward who was standing with the casino guys and a hot native chick.

"Excuse me, Edward, I need to talk to you...it's an _emergency."_ I wasted no time with formalities. Baby B was no where in sight, I didn't have time for all that gentlemen bullshit.

"Um, okay Emmett...Mr. Black please excuse me. Miss. Clearwater, it was a pleasure meeting you."

_Damn, Edward and his time consuming manners_.

I quickly pulled him away next to a potted plant away from hovering ears.

"What is it Em?"

"We can't find Bella, have you seen her?" Edward s eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't find her!"

* * *

**Ah, that Bella is always getting herself in trouble. **

**Let me know what's on you mind ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I still don't own Twilight...sigh.**

**Thank you Baskketcase, even with your hands full, you still pull through for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**~Edward~**

This cannot be fucking happening to me. Not here, not now, not to Bella.

_I'm gonna kill James._

"Edward, we looked in the garden, kitchen, the lobby, and the restrooms. There's no sign of Bella, James, or even Tanya." Alice was looked frantic.

"It's gonna be okay, did you look for Kathy? Maybe she's with her aunt."

Just then James and Tanya made their way to our table. I wanted to lunge at him, but Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and Jasper stepped in my way.

"Not here, Edward," Jasper whispered.

Before James could sit down I discretely grabbed his elbow and hauled his ass to the lobby, Tanya and the rest followed. I made sure no one was in hearing distance before taking.

"Where the fuck is Bella?" I growled at him.

"Eddie boy, what's with the attitude?" he smiled.

"James, I'm only gonna ask you one more fucking time. _Where. The. Fuck. Is. Bella_?" My hold on his elbow tightened and my rage was boiling over. It wouldn't take much to drive me over the fucking edge.

James shook off my hand from his elbow and said, "She's with Jacob Black you fucking idiot."

_What?_

"What do you mean she's with Jacob Black? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. I was dancing with Bella and he cut in. He whispered something to her and they walked off the dance floor. Oh, and may I add, he was just _tickled pink_ by her."

Emmett leaned into James and said, "You better not be dicking around. Where were they headed?"

"Oh, God! Isabella is a big girl. She knows what she's doing. Anyways, Jacob is a very hansom man. Who wouldn't want his company," Tanya smirked.

"Bella is not like _you_, Tanya," Alice glared at Tanya.

"_Sure_ she's not," she rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I you could please take your seats, the auction is about to commence." The MC announced over the speakers.

"We gotta go back inside Edward, maybe she's back in her seat," Rose pulled on tux coat.

I looked at her and nodded, I took the flask out of my pocket and took a few swigs. I had to calm the fuck down before I could go back.

_Ah, fucking Johnny Walker Blue, you are my friend._

We all made our way back to the table. Esme, Carlisle, the Hale's, and the VonHarper's were there but no Kathy or Bella. We all took our seats and I looked around the hall looking for Jacob, but I didn't see him either.

"Where's Bella and Kathy?" I whispered to Esme.

"Oh, Kathy-,"

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to_ Chanel's 30th Annual Charity Gala_!" I turned to see Kathy on the stage hosting the auction.

"Kathy is the guest host for the auction!" said Esme while clapping.

Before I could ask her about Bella, Kathy continued.

"As you all know 100% of the proceeds goes to after school programs and various Children's Hospitals. So get out your check books, because we have some treats in store for you." The audience cheered.

I kept glancing around for any sign of Bella or Jacob.

"First we have our date night auction. As you all remember, last year, Miss Rosalie Hale and Mr. Edward Cullen broke the previous combine record of $68,500. Will this years pair be able to beat that?" There was hooting and whistles.

"I doubt it," Rosalie chuckled.

I wasn't paying attention, I was still looking for Bella.

"Please give around of applause to this years participants, Mr. Jacob Black and my niece, Miss Isabella Swan!" The crowd erupted in applause.

_What the fuck?_

There was Bella, stepping out of the black curtain along with Jacob.

Emmett stated laughing, "Well, at least we know she's okay."

"Awww, she looks so cute up there!" Alice cooed.

Rosalie gave out a cat call while Jasper whistled.

"Well, well, well this is interesting. I better pull out my checkbook and start making out a check, right Cullen?" James wagged his eyebrows.

_Over my cold dead body asshole._

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "I would love to see you outbid me, James."

"Mr. Black, please step forward!" A stream of cat calls flowed across the hall, "Jacob Black is a member of the Quileute Tribe, he is also next in line to be Chief and is the CEO of Werewolf Enterprises. Mr. Black is ready to wine and dine one lucky lady. Oh, did I mention that he's single?" Kathy wagged her eyebrows and made Jacob do a 360. Girls went crazy.

_Pfft._

I noticed that every so often he would glance back at Bella and wink.

_He fucking winked at my girl!_

"Okay, let's start off at one thousand, do I hear one thousand?" A blond in the back raised her hand.

"How about two? Do I hear two thousand?"

"Five thousand!" Tanya called out.

Rosalie and Alice scoffed.

"Thank you Miss VonHarper! How about it ladies?"

"Ten thousand!" A girl up front called out.

He kept stealing glances at my baby.

"Look at Baby B! She looks so nervous." Alice turned to me and said, "You better win that date, or so help me Edward-," I had to cut her off.

"Alice, do you really think I would let some fucktard take my baby on a date? Highly unlikely. Don't fucking worry, the checks already signed, I just need to add the amount." I rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

The bidding went on for a good ten minutes.

"Going once, going twice, sold to Miss Tanya VonHarper for $16,500!" The crowed erupted in applause. Tanya got up and walked to the stage to collect her winnings.

Now I feel bad for the douche.

"Miss. Swan, step right up!" The men in the audience were going wild, hooting, whistling, and howling.

_Back. The. Fuck. Up._

"Look at her! She's blushing!" Alice got up and cheered for her.

"Looks like you're gonna have some competition, Cullen," said James.

"This is going to cost you a pretty penny my brother," joked Emmett.

She really did look lovely up there. I could tell she didn't like all this fucking attention. Why the fuck would she volunteer for this?

"Now gentlemen, this is my beautiful niece, Bella. So no animals allowed to bet. She is smart, and musically talented. She has a voice of an angel, too. And soon, she will be my business partner."

Ever mother fucking douche-bag was salivating over my baby like she was fucking Grade-A prime stake.

_God, I hate this shit._

"So, let's start the bid at one thousand, do I hear one thousand?"

I stood up and said, "Ten thousand."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes and smiled.

"Fifteen thousand." I looked around to see who was the dead mother fucker.

Jacob Black was standing up with his hand raised.

_Dead man standing._

**~Rosalie~**

I had to fight so hard not to laugh out loud at Edward. The face he made when Jacob made his bet was priceless! I was sure the vein in his temple was going to burst.

James got off his sorry ass and said, "Twenty thousand dollars!"

Edward looked at James and narrowed his eyes. Bella was red as a tomato by this point.

_Let the pissing contest commence!_

_Jesus, I was enjoying this too much._

Edward turned to Kathy and said, "Thirty thousand!"

"Thirty-five thousand," Emmett yelled.

"What the fuck, Em?" Edward hissed.

That's it, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I laughed so hard, mom and dad were pulling on my arm to shut me up.

"What? I want to take her out for a game of paint ball," We all howled in laughter. Edward, well, let's just say if looks could kill, we'd all pushing daisies.

We weren't gonna make this easy for him.

"Forty thousand!" Jacob yelled.

"Forty-five!" Alice sang.

"Alice!" Edward was pissed.

"I want to take her shopping," she shrugged.

"Fifty thousand!" called Jasper and then turned to Edward, "I don't want to be left out of the fun."

Edward looked like he was about to have a coronary.

"Fifty-five!" shouted Jacob, James took a seat.

_Sorry little boy, this is the big leagues._

"Sixty!" Emmett boomed.

I jumped up and said, "Sixty-five!"

_Hey, I wanted in on the fun too._

"Seventy!" Jacob yelled.

Edward was livid! He looked at all of us and turned to Kathy and shouted.

"One hundred thousand dollars!" He had a menacing look on his face. Daring us to challenge him.

We stifled a giggle and Jacob apparently got the warning too. The rest of our table were wide eyed shocked.

Kathy, a little dazed said, "O-Okay, do I have any other bids?"

I could literally hear the crickets outside.

"Going one, going twice," Edward was already on his way to the stage, "Sold! To Mr. Edward Cullen. And I believe we also broke the record!"

_Shit! Oh well._

That was fine, Edward had to money anyways.

Edward got up on stage and picked Bella up bridal style and headed back to the table. The crowd was going wild! Alice was jumping up and down, Em and Jazz were howling. That little Bella is going to be the death of Edward Cullen.

_I like her._

**~Bella~**

I can't believe Edward bid all that money. When Jacob came up to me on the dance floor, he asked me if I would be his partner for the auction. At first I told him no, that I couldn't do it. I had a boyfriend and it would be too embarrassing. Besides, I really doubted I would bring any money in. But then he took me to the back of the stage were my aunt was. Jacob told her about his idea and she loved it. She was practically begging me to do it. I finally agreed only after she told me that Edward and Rosalie did it last year, and they knew it was all for charity.

I was so nerves, I thought I was going to throw-up. Jacob was rubbing my back to calm me down. He was really nice, and so funny! He was making me laugh the whole time we were back stage. Jake told me about his tribe and casinos. And he also told me a little about his company.

It was finally time, so we walked onto the stage. As soon as we stepped out people were cheering. Jake went first, thank goodness. He looked so confident up on the platform. Girls were going crazy for him. He was very good looking, but he was no Edward. I briefly thought to myself how crazy the girls went last year? Who won the date with Edward? But I cut that train of thought quickly, the ugly green head of jealousy was starting to peek out.

Jacob did really well, he brought in $16,500! I was impressed. But then it was my turn, I inwardly groaned.

My aunt escorted me to the platform, thank goodness she didn't make me do a 360. I finally looked to the audience. I could see Alice and Rosalie, they were jumping up and down, Emmett and Jasper were howling, and Edward was smiling at me.

_Sigh._

The bidding commenced, I was a little scared. Would Edward bet? What if he didn't? Would I get mad, hurt, start crying and run off the stage? To my relief he was the first one to bet.

_Wow, Ten G's._

Soon after Jacob and James joined in. I could see Edward was getting upset. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and even Rose joined in. And by the mischievous look in their eye's, I could tell they were just doing it to get under Edwards skin. Apparently it was working, he made his final bid.

"One hundred thousand dollars!"I almost fainted.

_Oh my, was he serious?_

My aunt was asking if there were any more bids but Edward was already walking to me. He jumped up on stage after my aunt declared him the winner and swooped me up, bridal style. He carried me back to the table.

"Woohoo! Baby B, you made a killing! Look at all those sad faces," Alice giggled.

"That was so embarrassing! I thought I was going to faint." Edward set me down next to my seat.

"You looked beautiful up there Bella, and it was all for a good cause," Esme squeezed my hand.

"I have to agree with Esme, and from the look of it, all the young men here agree," Samantha giggled.

"I was gonna take you to play paint ball, till _Edward _here ruined it," muttered Emmett.

I laughed at his disappointed face, and I was seriously glad Edward won the bet. The thought of Emmett running after me with a paintball gun was frightening.

I was about to sit down when Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I want to talk to you. Let's go to the garden."

A delicious shiver ran down my spin, his voice was low and husky. I nodded. We excused ourselves from the table and walked out the french doors, but not before I noticed Alice's concerned expression.

Edward walked me to the furthest bench, away from the few guests near the entrance and sat us down. I inched close to him and looked around. The garden was very beautiful and romantic. The moon was shinning high above us and the weather was perfect. Edward sighed heavily and took my hand. I turned to him and noticed a displeased look on his face.

"Bella, why did you do that?" His tone wasn't rude, but I could tell he was somewhat upset.

"Do what?" I was a little confused by his attitude.

"Why did you participate in the auction?" His eyes narrowed a tiny bit.

_Yup, he's mad._

"Well, Jacob asked me if I would be his partner and-," He cut me off.

"Do you fucking _know _Jacob Black?" There was more bite to his tone.

"No, but-," He cut me off again.

"But you took off to God knows were with him, while we were looking every where for you. He then somehow convinces you to participate in that fucking auction were guys are just gawking at you. Don't you fucking think that was a bit irresponsible on your part? Why didn't you come and tell me what was going on? Fuck, I was worried about you, I thought James-," His tone was getting harsher and louder.

"First off, my aunt convinced me to participate. She said you and Rose did it last year and it was all for a good cause. Secondly, no I don't know Jacob Black, that's why when he first suggested his idea, I said no. Only after I talked to my aunt did I accept. Thirdly, what is it with you and James? He has never once made any advances towards me. He's been nothing but poli,-"

"Bella," he sighed in frustration and shook his head, "You don't fucking _know_ him. He isn't who he pretends to be. You don't know the things he's done. He likes to play these fucking sick games, and you've never dealt with anything like him before. You're too nice, you give every one the fucking benefit of the doubt. He could easily manipulate you into believ-,"

"So you do think I'm stupid." I yanked my hand from under his and leaned away from him.

"No! God, no. I don't think you're stupid, Bella. I can't fucking blame_ you_ for thinking he's such a nice guy, he's good at this. Shit, James makes girls fell like they are the most important person to him and then he uses them in the most repulsive way. By the time these poor girls realize what's going on, their fucking naked pictures are posted all over the goddamn web." Edward tried to grab my hand buy I pulled back.

"And you think I fall into the _'poor girls'_ category?" He didn't say anything, "Well, glad to know how highly you think of me." I got up and started walking back to the hall.

Edward garbed my arm and pulled me back, "Bella," he sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. Fuck, I just...I don't want you to get hurt. I know this is all new to you. This isn't fucking Forks, we don't play by the same goddamn rules."

I pulled away from him, "Forks or no Forks, my values have_ not_ changed, Edward. I'm not gonna go all _'Girls Gone Wild'_ just because I have a new zip code. Please don't insult me with you assumptions."

"Are you okay, Bells?" I turned to see Jake walking towards us.

"We're fine Jacob. I'm talking to my girlfriend, so...just...fuck off," Edward growled at him.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward and turned to Jake, "I'm fine Jake, really. Edward and I are just talking."

"Well, it sounds like you two were arguing. I just want to make sure-,"

"Fuck! I said, we're fine Black," Edward spoke through his teeth, fist balled up at his sides.

_What the hell is Edward's problem?_

I walked toward Jake and placed my hand on his arm," Really, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." I smiled to reassure him.

The last thing I needed was for these two to get into a argument here. I could see a few people glancing and pointing in our direction.

"Okay, Bells. It was really nice to meet you. I'll see you around, okay?." I nodded and he smiled at me, then looked at Edward and gave him a curt nod and with that he walked back to the hall.

I turned around to face Edward, he was furious.

"_Bells? Jake?_ You two already have fucking nicknames for each other? How_ much_ did I miss in the last 30 minutes you were MIA with him?" now he was growling at me.

_Oh, that's it buddy._

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I hissed at him.

"What the fuck were you two doing?"

"I already told you what we did." He rolled his eyes at me and snickered, "You know what? Believe whatever you want, Edward. I'm done discussing this with you." I stormed away from him.

I was so pissed, hurt, and humiliated! How could he think so low of me?

"Shit. Bella, please...wait. I'm sorry." He called after me but I didn't stop. I was too hurt to talk to him right now. I need to clear my head before I could talk to him again. I don't want to say something I would regret later.

I could feel my eyes stinging for the unshod tears, but I'm not gonna cry here, not now. I hurried past the tables to the restroom. I caught a quick glimpse of Alice and Jasper, they were staring at me. I walked inside the restroom to find two older ladies powdering their nose. I quickly walked into one of the stalk and locked the door. Hot tears began to streak down my face.

_How did such a lovely night go so wrong?

* * *

_

**Yup, Edward has a temper. More of his flaws will surface soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Booo, I don't own Twilight.  
Thank you Baskketcase for keeping this story in line.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**~Alice~**

"Did Bella look upset to you?" Jazz whispered.

I was afraid Edward would overreact, as usual, over the friendly bidding war. Maybe it was wishful thinking that he would just let it go, take it easy because it was Bella. I guess it was too much to wish for.

I turned to Jazz, "Yes, I should go talk to her. You and Em should go calm Edward down before he comes back in."

Jasper agreed and excused himself and Emmett from the table.

"Rose? I need to use the ladies room, join me?" Rose nodded and we both made our way to the restroom.

"What the hell happened?" Rose whispered as soon as we were far enough from our table.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm sure it has to do with Edward's temper."

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes, "The word is over-protectiveness, jealous, short tempered-,"

I sighed and agreed, "Okay, okay, okay, I agree...with all of them."

We walked into the ladies room and looked around, no Bella.

_God, not again._

"Bella?" I softly called out, "Honey, are you in here?"

_Nothing._

Rose bend down and looked under the stalls. She glanced up and pointed to the last stall. I walked over and tapped on the door.

"Bella, I know your in there. Rose saw your feet. Please, come out and talk to us."

I heard a ragged breath coming from the other side.

_She's crying._

I tapped again, "Baby B, please, open the door."

Rose pushed me aside and banged the door with her open hand, "Bella, if you don't open the damn door in five seconds, I'm kicking it in. And if I mess up my shoes, I'm also kicking some ass."

I heard a weak giggle from the other side. A few seconds later we heard the click of the lock and the door swung open. Bella shot into my arms, sobbing.

"I-I don't know what I d-did wrong?" Bella's little body was trembling.

I ran my hand down her hair soothingly, "You did nothing wrong, Bella."

"Then w-why is he angry? He m-made me feel like trash." Her sobs grew louder.

_Oh, dear brother of mine._

Rose rubbed Bella's back and asked, "What did he say to you?"

"He implied that something happened between Jacob and me."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "What were his exact words?"

Bella took a deep ragged breath, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella, Edward has a bit of a temper and it sometimes makes him...unaware...of what he says. I know he didn't mean it, he wouldn't hurt you like that. It's rather difficult to explain, he's-," Rose cut me off.

"Territorial, jealous, over-protective, insecure, vigilant, he's like our official guard dog. The kind that don't bark, just bite." Rose teased.

"What Rose means," I glanced back at Rose briefly, "Is that Edward is very protective of the people he cares about. And sometimes he takes it to an extreme. He doesn't like to feel challenged or threaten. This is just how he deals with things. He's always been like that, ever since his parents died. So, please don't take to heart the nonsense he might have said. I know he's feeling absolutely wretched about the whole situation."

Bella looked at both of us and glanced at herself in the mirror. She asked me to fix her make-up and her hair, she didn't say a word the entire time. After I was done she thanked me and walked towards the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked.

Bella turned and smiled, "Never better, come on. There's a party through those door's, we don't want to waist anymore time in here sulking, do we?"

_Where did that come from?_

Rose and I both looked at each other for a second, "What are you planning on doing, Bella?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, Edward said you play by different rules here. I decided I'm game. Maybe then will he have a bit more faith in me, see that I could handle anything this place can dish out." She wagged her brows and smirked.

Rosalie laughed and said, "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Bella. Well, let the games begin!"

They both looked at me and I surrendered, "Fine, it was bound to happen anyway."

We stood there for a couple of minutes refining our plans. Bella was gonna make Edward sweat it out a bit. Maybe this would be good for him, set some sort of president that Bella is not to be underestimated.

_I think Edward has met his match._

**********

**~Jasper~**

Edward.

Eddie.

_Ed._

It doesn't matter what you call him, he still makes the same mistakes.

Emmett and I walked out to the garden to find Edward sitting on a bench, head in his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered when we closed in.

I swear, he's some kind of fucking mind reader.

"Well, I do. What happened?" I asked.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, too fucking bad," said Emmett.

Edward glanced up and sighed. He raked his hands through his hair and sat up.

"Fine, Bella and I got into a argument."

"About...?" Emmett pressed.

"About, about...Jesus, about her participation in the auction with Jacob fucking Black, about her and_ 'Jake'_ having goddamn pet names. Jacob!" he pulled on his hair, "Fucking Jacob Black! Since when does Jacob think he could just go up to_ my_ girlfriend and ask her for a goddamn favor? It's about her not appreciating the danger James imposes, about her thinking she can handle certain things, when clearly, she can't," he shot up and started pacing.

"She just...she just doesn't _understand!"_ he exclaimed.

"So you went all caveman on her." Emmett stated.

"I didn't go caveman on her, Emmett." He snapped at Em, "I just told her how thinks here are. This isn't fucking _let-me-welcome-you-to-the-neighborhood-with-a-homemade-apple-fucking-pie-Forks_, she just can't go around trusting everyone just because they seem _'nice enough_.' This is not fucking Care-A-Lot and these people," he pointed to the hall, "are no fuckingCare Bears."

Emmett chuckled, "Care-A-Lot_,_ fucking Care Bears...classic." Edward rolled his eyes.

I placed a had on his shoulder, "Look Edward, we're not saying you shouldn't warn her about things or even be a bit protective. But there is such thing as a limit and you, my friend, _always_ end up on the _other _side of that line. Way on the other side of the line. Did you say anything that might have hurt her? Cause she looked upset and kind of hurt when she practically ran to the lobby...by herself."

Edward didn't say a word, so that pretty much answered my question.

_Yes, he did._

Emmett patted Edwards back, "Go in there, apologize, make nice. Don't push her away. She did an amazing job tonight, stop making her feel like she did otherwise, okay?" Edward sighed but nodded. "Look bro, we're with you 100% in protecting our girls. I'm sure your intentions were good but you have a way of making them sound...not so good. But don't worry too much, it'll work out. You're a smart man, you'll fix it. I have faith in you."

Well shit, Emmett channeled his inner Yoda to make good.

I shook my head at Emmett's wisdom and we walked back into the hall.

All auctions were over, the light's were dimmed and the dancing had resumed. We walked to the table when we heard Edward curse under his breath. I looked at him and followed his line of sight. There in the middle of the dance floor was Alice, Rosalie, and Bella dancing...rather seductively...with every male in the vicinity watching.

_Shit._

"What the fuck are they doing?" Edward growled under his breath.

"Dancing, bro. They're _just _dancing," Emmett sighed.

"But...but look at all those limp-dicks eye fucking them!" He hissed.

I turned to him and said, "What do you expect Edward? They're extremely beautiful women, who wouldn't stare? None of them are near our girls. That, right there," I pointed at the three beauties dancing, "Is something you are just gonna have to get accustom to."

Edward muttered something about _'horny men'_ and _'stripper poles.'_

We stood there for a couple of minutes. Edward was shooting daggers at every male that so much as glanced at our girls. At this rate, he was well on his way to developing an ulcer.

"Come on, let's sit. I think they are about to serve the desert and these fucking shoes are killing me," Emmett complained.

Edward took a long pull of his flask and said, "You go ahead. I'll be there in a sec." He waved us off and headed to the dance floor.

_Here we go again._

**********

**~Bella~**

I was actually starting to have fun. Rosalie, Alice and myself were dancing our problems away. Well, I was dancing my problems away, Rose and Alice were just dancing. I wanted to let go of everything for once. I didn't want to dwell on anything. I had a lot to deal with the last couple of years and I wanted to finally_...finally_ have some fun. Edward was an issue I would deal with later. For now, it was Bella time.

Bella time consisted of a lot of dancing and a after-party we just got invited to. Jake was gonna have an after-party at the reservation. _'Bring your bathing suits,'_ he said. So I guess we would have to make a stop at my house first.

"What time should we take off?" I asked the girls.

"Whenever you are ready, this is your night!" Alice cheered.

"I see the Blacks leaving, so whenever," said Rosalie.

"Should we tell the boy's?" asked Alice.

"Na, they didn't tell us about the stripper party they went to last time. Paybacks a bitch!" laughed Rosalie.

"Very true my dear Rosalie, very true, and the long arm of justice will be served tonight," Alice squealed.

I loved these girls! They were so strong and sure of themselves. I want to be like them, have that kind of confidence.

We continued dancing for a bit longer when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know who it was. The electrical hum that ran through my body could only be caused by one person.

_Edward._

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward was standing behind me. Jasper and Emmett were at his sides.

"I have nothing to say to you." I turned and continued dancing with my girls.

"Please, I need to talk to you." I shook my head.

"Isabella, can you please act like a grown-up and talk to me?" He spoke through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Calm down Edward," warned Emmett.

"Why are you acting like this? I'm trying to act civilized here," Edward turned me around to face him.

"Now you want to act civilized?" I raised my brows.

"Look, I'm trying to be the bigger person here and apologize, okay?"

"You are being the 'Bigger person'? So you don't actually believe you should be the one apologizing."

_Un-freaken believable._

"I didn't say that. Look, I don't want to fight with you. So can you just get over this?" He cocked his eyebrow.

I pursed my lips and said, "No, I don't think I can. At least, not right now."

Okay, I know I was going a little over board...but he started it! Okay, okay, okay, I sound a little childish. But it doesn't mean it's not true. He basically accused me of cheating on him! Come on! He should sweat it out a bit.

"You are being awfully unreasonable, Isabella." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Me? Unreasonable?" the nerve, "I didn't accuse you of cheating, Edward. And, you know what? Forget it, I don't feel like talking about it right now. I just want to enjoy myself. You know, it's the first time my little town, simple minded self has ever attended a festivity of this magnitude. So please let me enjoy it." I spat the words at him and walked off the dance floor.

Rosalie and Alice were right on my heals.

"Good job Bella, let him know you will not be toyed with." Rosalie praised.

"I've never seen Edward so stunned. You put him in his place." Alice giggled.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" I was feeling ridiculously powerful.

**********

**~Edward~**

_What the fuck was that?_

"Well, Bella has a bit of a temper doesn't she?" Jasper chuckled.

"Fuck! You just got your ass handed to by your _110 pound_ girlfriend!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey, it looks like they're taking off." Jasper pointed out.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie were gathering their things and heading for the door.

"Where are they going?" Emmett asked.

I headed for the door but Emmett pulled me back.

"What the fuck are you doing, Em?" I shook his hand off my arm.

"Calm the fuck down first."

"I am fucking calm." I growled.

"The Volturi are here, relax." Jasper warned.

"Fuck. Fine, Jasper can you go find out were they're going?" I tried to reel in my anger.

"Of course, I'll be back." Jasper hurried towards the doors.

"Edward, you can't keep blowing your top off like that."

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes at him, "I need a fucking drink maybe a joint."

"Not tonight, at lest not here."

I looked around the hall trying to distract myself that's when I spotted them. Felix and Demetri. They both smiled and nodded in my direction.

_Bitches._

"Ignore them." Emmett whispered, "You don't want them coming over here."

But it was too late, they were already making their way over to us.

"Good evening gentlemen." Demetri smiled.

"What do you want," said Emmett.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to compliment you in your choice of women. I saw them dancing and...wow, it was a pleasure to look at." Felix wagged his eyes.

"You fucking piece of-," Em cut me off.

"Glad you enjoyed the view, too bad that's all you're ever do."

Felix and Demetri both laughed.

"You'er right," Demetri continued, "And the view is going be much more appealing once I see those fine behinds in bikini's at the Blacks after party. See you around boy's."

Felix turned and said, "Oh, Edward, how's Tanya?"

"Fuck you."

"Only if you'll let Bella do the job." I tried to lunge at him but Em grabbed my shoulders.

Felix and Demetri walked to the doors.

"What the hell were you gonna do, Edward? Hit him in front of all these people?"

"Did you hear what he fucking said Emmett? He disrespected us and our girls." I asked incredulously.

_Was he really gonna let that fucking slide?_

"He's a dick, don't listen to them. Shit, Edward, you know how they work."

Jasper walked through the front door to us and said, "They are headed to the reservation for an after party."

"We know," I muttered.

"How?"

Emmett answered, "Felix and Demetri."

"So what do you want to do Edward?" asked Jasper.

"I think it's about fucking time we crash a party."

* * *

**The boy's are gonna crash a party, I wouldn't mind if they wanted to crash my party ;P**

**First, let me answer some question's that were asked a lot in the reviews. Bella doesn't know too much about relationships, she didn't know that Edward was jealous and that Jake was hitting on her. The only guide she has to go by is the relationship between her parents, not much jealousy there. Edward is not an asshole, at least not on purpose, he has a lot of issues he needs to work on.**

**Let me know what's on that beautiful mind of yours.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Don't own Twilight. But I do own The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe.  
Tons of thanks to my beta, Baskketcase!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**~Rosalie~**

_Finally, girls night out!_

The boy's always do things together while Alice and I wait for them at home. Well, that's not entirely true, we go shopping. But that doesn't compare to the parties, sporting events and concerts they've attend.

_For Christ sake, they went to the Playboy Mansion! Before they were of legal age!_

So, I think it's only fair we have a night out, no boy's.

I parked my baby, my 2010 BMW M5, in the Blacks driveway.

"Oh. My. God! This is gonna be so fun!" Alice squealed.

The music was loud and contagious, and from the endless rows of cars parked on the street and driveway, everyone who was anyone was here.

_My kind of party._

"Wow, this is...wow." Bella stood with her mouth hanging open.

_Oh, Bella, the fun you'll have tonight._

"Well ladies, let's get our fine asses inside." I led the way.

We walked around the side gates and found a sea of people dancing, drinking, smoking (not all legal substances), and swimming. The huge pool in the middle of the yard was packed.

_Gross, someone was bound to pee in there._

"Bells!" Jacob Black was waving his hand trying to get Bella's attention.

"Bella." Alice.

"Don't worry, he's just a friend Alice." Bella rolled her eyes.

Alice gave me a look that said _'We need to keep a close eye on her.'_ I nodded; the last thing I wanted was for Eddie boy to go all Ike on us.

Jacob ran to us and smiled...at Bella, "Hey, glad you girls could make it. There's drinks in at the bar, it's fully stocked."

"Thanks Jacob," said Alice.

He glanced behind us quickly and asked, "Is, um, Edward and the others coming?"

It didn't slip my mind that he only mentioned Edward name.

"Actually Jacob, this is kind of our girl s night out. Just Bella, Alice and me."

"Oh, that's cool. Well, enjoy yourselves." He winked at Bella and ran back to his friends.

"Come on, I need a drink." I pulled Bella and Alice to the bar.

We grabbed a bottle of tequila and three shot glasses and walked to the huge overstuffed lounge bed next to the pool. Of course, all the boy's were drooling and all the girls were hating.

_Ah, the life of Rosalie Hale. Okay, okay, Bella and Alice too._

We lounged and took shots. Random guys would come up to us and asked for a dance or if they could join us. Naturally we dismissed them, this is ladies night after all.

We just graced them with shots. Much to their dismay, the shots were poured in a glass and not our bodies.

After an hour, we opted for vodka and Rockstars. We laughed and joked around.

"Oh my God Alice! I don't want to hear the noises my brother makes when he cums! Gross, shit, I need another fucking drink to forget that shit!" Ewww, no one wants to hear that crap.

"Make the noise again Alice! Make the noise again, pleeeeease!" Bella was laughing her ass off.

"_Ung, Ung, UNG! Ehhhhhh_." Alice deepened her voice and then laughed.

"ALICE! Please, for me, STOP!"

Jacob jumped in the middle of the bed. He sat between Bella and myself.

_Um, not a good idea._

He draped his arms around us, "Are you girls enjoying yourselves?"

"God, yes Jake. This is exactly what I needed," laughed Bella.

Bella was flushed and her eyes were glossy.

_No more drinks for Bella._

"Why aren't you girls going in the pool? This is a pool party."

"People pee in pools, I don't swim in pee," I rolled my eyes at him.

"These are not bikinis to swim in Jacob Black, these are Ed Hardy bikinis," Alice was indignant at the suggestion.

Jacob put his hands out in defense, "Sorry, they just look like regular bikinis to me."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

Bella laughed, "Don't worry Alice, I can't swim anyways!"

"But, I must say they do look very nice on you girls." His eyes were taking in Bella and her small bikini.

_Down boy._

Just then, a rowdy bunch approached us.

"Jake! Why don't you introduce us to these fine ladies?" I rolled my eyes.

_Oh God, here we go._

"Oh, yeah. This is Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. Girls this is Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Seth." The boys were clearly Native, very tall, muscular, long black hair, and smooth russet skin.

_Nice, but they were no Emmett._

"Hello boys." Alice waved.

"So, how come you lovely ladies are here all alone?" One of the boys, Paul, asked.

Bella stood up and walked right up to him, "Because we are teaching our boys a lesson."

"And what might that lesson be?" He inched closer to Bella.

"Don't fuck with us." She giggles and let herself fall back on the bed.

"I would never fuck with any of you, unless you want me too."

_Weak line, Paul._

We drank with the boys, they were a riot. I was so fucked-up I couldn't walk straight.

"Shit girls! I gotta pee!" I tried to get up but the floor wouldn't stay still.

"Awww Rosie, I'll take your drunk ass to the little princesses room." Bella cooed and pulled my arm around her shoulders.

We tried to walk but we didn't get far, maybe five steps.

"Hey, hey, let me take you," Jacob wrapped his arms around our wait.

I looked up at him, "Hey buddy, I don't think Emmett...um? Hands off."

"I'll just walk you to the door, okay?"

"You're soooo nice Jake, very noble of you," Bella rested her chin on his chest.

"Baby B! You look so cute in that bikini, I knew you would. Damn I'm good at this fashion shit aren't I. Uh...did I say that already?" Alice stumbled to us.

"Gosh, yessss Alice. Like a thousand times already," Bella dramatically rolled her eyes.

"I speak nothing but the truff." Alice started climbing on Jacob.

"What are you doing Alice?" Jacob was trying to get a hold of her without dropping us.

"I'm rock climbing, you big Oaf!"

"I'm not a rock Alice. Uh...guys, some help, please."

The boys laughing and Embry swung Alice over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Alice squealed.

All of a sudden, a bunch of guys ran towards the pool knocking Jacob over. I fell into the nasty pee pool. I swam to the surface but got knocked back down, people were still jumping in. I swam back up and I saw Alice pointing and screaming. I got pushed back in. I felt a strong pair of hands pull me out of the water. I was chocking out pee water and looked up. Emmett was pounding my back.

**********

**~Edward~**

We finally arrived at the Jacobs house after Emmett got us fucking lost. It took almost two goddamn hours to finally get here.

"Look, it's not my fault they don't believe in street signs." Emmett was still trying to defend himself. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, that's Rosalie's car." Jasper pointed out.

"Let's go." I walked to the side gate.

There was tons of fucking people, it's gonna be a bitch to find them here.

We walked further in and noticed a group of fucking guys near the edge of the pool. I looked closer and saw two pair of white legs in the group. Then I heard Alice squeal.

_Motherfuckers._

"Over there," I pointed towards the group.

Emmett and Jasper glanced at the group and growled.

"He's touching my Rose," Em hissed.

I glanced at Jasper; he had a menacing look on his face.

_Fuck, finally! We re on the same goddamn page._

I walked towards the group when I noticed a whole fuck-load of people running to the pool. One of those motherfuckers knocked Jacob in. I saw Bella splash into the pool. People kept jumping in, I couldn't see Bella. She somewhere in the sea of people.

Alice screamed, "BELLA CAN'T SWIM!"

_FUCK!_

We ran to the pool, pushing these dumb fucks out of our way. I scanned the pool for Bella but there were too many mother fuckers in that bitch. I saw Rosalie's head bob for a second before she was pulled under.

"Em!" I pointed towards Rosalie, "There, Rose, pull her the fuck out!"

Emmett reached in and pulled her out, she was coughing up water...a shit load of water.

"I don't see her Edward!" Jazz was panicking.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

I kept scanning the pool for her. Fuck, any part if her. I saw Jacob gasp out of the water and look frantically around him.

"Bella! Bella! Fuck, MOVE! Bella!" He kept yelling.

It felt like I was losing my fucking mind.

And there, her body bobbed at the far end of the pool for a sec before she got pushed back down.

"THERE!" I screamed and ran to the other end and jumped in.

I struggled against the bodies to get to her, I finally caught her hand. I pulled her up to the surface and swam to the edge where Jazz and Alice were waiting.

"I got her." Jazz wrapped his arm around her torso and pulled her out, Alice grabbed her legs.

I quickly pulled myself out of the pool to kneel next to her.

She was blue.

She wasn't fucking breathing.

I tilted her head back and pinched her nose. I gave her two slow rescue breaths. I could see her chest rising and falling.

Nothing.

_FUCK!_

I leaned in and placed my mouth on hers once again. Her chest raised and fell.

Nothing.

"Start the compressions Jazz!"

"Oh, my God! _Please _Bella!" Alice was crying.

"One, two, three, four, five..." Jazz was compressing her chest.

"Oh, my God," Emmett whispered while Rose cried.

"Fourteen, fifteen." Jazz finished the first cycle.

I leaned in, pinched her nose and gave her two slow rescue breaths. Chest rising and falling.

Nothing.

"One, two, three, four, five..." Jazz continued without missing a beat.

"Bella!" Jacob ran to us.

"STAY THE FUCK BACK!" I wanted to rip Jacobs head off.

"This is my house Edwar,-" Emmett cut him off.

"My brother asked you to stay the fuck back," Emmett voice was low and menacing.

"But Bella-," He tried to reach around Emmett.

Em grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, "I warned you."

Emmett pushed him to the ground and punched him in the face.

"...Fourteen, Fifteen. Edward!"

I snapped back to Bella and gave her two more breaths. Chest rising and falling.

This time she gurgled out water.

_Thank fucking God!_

I swiftly rolled her to her side, she threw-up a lot of water.

"Bella, baby, you're fine, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay." I rubbed her back while she finished coughing up the last of water in her lungs.

"Get blankets!" Jazz yelled at Jacob.

Jacob stood and looked at us for a second and nodded.

"Edward?" Bella croaked.

She was trembling and started to cry.

"I'm here," I took my shirt off and pulled it over her head, "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay."

I pulled her to me and hugged her so fucking tightly. I wanted her close to me.

"I'm s-sorr-," I kissed her lips.

"Don't. It's okay." Jesus, she nearly drowned and she wanted to apologize?

Jacob ran to us with a few blankets. Alice unfolded one and wrapped it around Bella and I.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"Yeah. God, Bella, don't ever scare me like that again!" Jasper was trying to calm Alice down.

Bella nodded.

"No that's bullshit! They just can't some in here and fucking disrespect you like that Jay." One of the boys was arguing with Jacob.

"It's fine, let it go Paul," said Jacob.

"Fuck that! Emmett!" Paul called out, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

_Wrong move Paul._

"What the fuck did you say?" Emmett was walking up to Paul.

Paul's friends moved next to him.

"You heard me, who the fuck do you think you are? You can't just come in here disrespecting Jay?"

"Disrespect? You son of a bitch, my Rose and Bella nearly fucking drowned! You're fucking talking to me about disrespect? Fuck you, Paul," Emmett's booming voice was deadly.

Paul took a shot at Emmett's jaw.

Em didn't fucking flinch.

Emmett smiled and knocked Paul out cold.

"Jesus, that's enough! Get off my property, now!" Jacob yelled at us.

I helped Bella up and wrapped my arms around her. We started to walk to the gate.

"Bella?" Jacob stopped us before we made it out.

Bella turned to him and said, "Sorry Jacob."

We walked to my car and I helped her into the passenger seat.

_We need to talk._

**********

**~Bella~**

The ride home was quiet. He didn't say a word. I could tell from the corner of my eye that he kept glancing at me.

_Bella, you screwed up._

I knew this, it got out of hand. My stubbornness, the arguing, and definitely the drinking. It all got way out of hand.

I tried to take a deep breath but my lungs were still burning. God, if it wasn't for Edward I would probably be dead. How could I be so stupid! I would have hurt the people I love. This would have been the nail on the coffin for Charlie. Charlie...he would have been so disappointed in me. And my mom, my mom would have been livid.

Edward drove up to my house and parked the car. He took a deep breath and turned his body to face me.

"Bella, we need to talk."

_Shit! He's gonna break up with me!_

I can't say I blame him. I did act like a complete bitch to him. He was too good for me anyways. I knew that.

"Okay." I opened the passenger door and walked to the house.

Edward was at my side. I walked into the house and headed to my room. Kathy wasn't home, she was hosting an after party at her Bel Air home. So I didn't expect her or Gianna till tomorrow afternoon.

We walked into my room and he closed the door behind him. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Bella, what the fuck were you thinking?" He didn't say it in a mean way but, clearly he was upset.

"I wasn't."

What could I say? I _wasn't_ thinking.

"You almost died, Bella. Do you have any fucking idea how that made me feel?" His eyes were starting to get glossy.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid and irresponsible and childish and...I'm sorry." He reached for me and pulled me to his chest.

"You can't do that shit to me Bella. I can't have you hurt in any fucking way. I've had people ripped from my life because of poor fucking choices. I don't want that shit to happen to you, to us." I softly stated sobbing.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I managed to chock out.

"I'm sorry too, baby. I was in part to blame. I shouldn't have fucking reacted like that, I shouldn't have accused you of cheating. Fuck, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean any of the things I said, I didn't mean to hurt you.

He pulled back and peppered kisses all over my face.

"Forgive me," he whispered against my forehead.

"Only if you forgive me," I kissed his bottom lip.

He sighed, "Fuck Bella, of course."

He trapped my bottom lip between his and gently sucked on it.

_Oh. My. Lord._

He moved down to my jaw leaving wet kisses behind. Down to my neck and across my collarbone. His hands rubbed my sides, up my ribs and down to my hips. He kissed his way back up my neck and stopped at the soft spot behind my ear. I felt his hot, wet tongue slowly slide behind my ear. Chills ran down my spine. He chuckled.

_Tease._

I turned my head and started nipping his ear. Pulling lightly and running the tip of my tongue around the shell. It was his turn to shiver.

_Hah!_

"Ah, Bella, we should probably stop," I could feel his erection firm against my core.

_Oh my._

"Yeah, you re probably right," I sighed and got up.

"We can go out for some breakfast tomorrow, what do you think?" He trapped my face in his hands.

"That sounds great," He leaned down and kissed my forehead, eyes, nose, and lips.

"I'll see you then. Goodnight Bella." He turned to walk out of my room.

I didn't want him to go.

"Wait," he turned to look at me, "Stay. Kathy isn't coming until tomorrow. I don't want to stay here by myself."

He looked at me for a minute and nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay. But let me go home first. I need to shower and change. I'll be right back, okay?"

"That's fine. I need to shower too, but hurry." He rewarded me with his crooked smile and walked out of my room.

I took a deep breath and hurried into the shower. I stripped off his shirt and my bikini, I turned on the shower. I quickly shampooed my hair, brushed my teeth, lathered and cleaned my body. No need to shave the legs, I waxed.

_Thank you Kathy!_

I jumped out of the shower and towels myself dry. I rubbed freesia body butter all over me and ran the brush through my hair. I walked into my closet and pulled out some dark blue cotton boy shorts and the matching camisole.

_No bra._

I jumped onto my bed and waited. But soon the butterflies in my stomach were making me restless. So, I got up and started pacing the room. That didn't help, so I pulled a book from my shelf and started reading.

_Shit, this isn't working._

I was gonna go down stairs to get a glass of milk but Edward was at my door.

_Jesus, he's fast._

I could smell his clean unique smell from where I stood. His hair was wet and his skin glowed. He was wearing a pair of black drawstring flannel pants that hung low on his hips and a snugly white wife-beater.

_Sigh._

"You look fucking sexy," he murmured and blushed a little.

_He blushed!_

So naturally, I did too, "So do you."

We stood there in awkward silence for a minute till I walked to the bed. I climbed up, pulled the sheets back and slid in. He followed suit soon after. He laid on his side facing me and pulled me close to him. I snuggled and wormed my way closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I took in a deep breath. His scent enveloped me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Bella?" Edward whispered against my hair.

"Yes?"

"Drowning and all, you still looked _fucking sexy_ in that bikini, baby," he groaned.

_God, I love this man._

* * *

**Edward could give me mouth to mouth any time he wants...no drowning required!**

**Pictures are up on my page.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Don't own Twilight!  
Thanks to Baskketcase for the beta.  
Wow, that was a short Authors Note...Huh...see you down below.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**~Bella~**

"Wake up baby," The vibrations of his voice tickled my ear. "Bella, I'm starving," he wined, "Come on, let's get some fucking breakfast."

_Ugh, my head hurts!_

"No, my head hurts...need more sleep," I moaned.

He placed hot wet kisses on my neck, "Baby, come on...for me."

_Ugh, he doesn't play fair_.

"Fine, fine! I'm up." I sighed and rolled onto my back kicking off the blanket.

Edward rolled on top of me, "Pancakes or waffles?"

I opened my eyes, "What?"

He smiled, "Pancakes or fucking waffles? Which do you prefer? Keep in mind your choice is a vital part in our relationship's future," mocking seriousness.

I eyed him for a sec, "Pancakes...chocolate-chip pancakes. Does our relationship survive?"

He rolled his eyes, "I guess I can let the hippie-chocolate-chip-pancake shit slide. I'm an All American pancake and maple syrup kind of mother fucker." He leaned in for a kiss but I quickly turned my head.

Morning breath kisses are never a good way to start you day.

"Edward, I need to brush my teeth."

He turned his head attempting to kiss me again, "Fuck baby, it's okay, I want to know how you taste in the morning."

I turned my head as far as it could go without causing severe damage to my neck.

"Edward, that's so gross. Let me brush my teeth first, please!"

He leaned further in, his nose close to my mouth, "Mmmm, you smell like fucking McSausage."

I started twisting my body in an attempt to slide out from under him, "Edward! Let me brush my teeth, I don't want to smell like the McDonald's breakfast menu!"

He locked his arms around my torso, "You don't smell like the whole damn menu, Bella. Just the McSausage."

I grabbed on to the headboard and wiggled my way up, effectively placing my ass by Edwards face.

I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek, "OUCH!"

_Edward bit my ass!_

I reached back and swatted his face away, he was trying to bite the left, "Come on Bella, they fucking have to match!"

"Edward! Stop!" I wiggled just a bit more.

"Buenos Dias Senorita Bella!" Alice skipped into my room.

Edward and I both froze.

Alice cocked her head to the side, "Edward? Why is your face on Bella's ass?"

"I have to fucking bite the left one, Alice." He said mater-o-factly.

I smacked Edward's head and jumped out of bed, "Alice, how...what are you doing here? How did you get in?!"

Alice plopped down on the couch, "Kathy gave me a key and the code a while ago. You know, to water her plants when she and Gianna are out of town. She told me to keep the key just in case," she waved the letter that was in her hand, "Your mail was mistakenly placed in our mailbox. Since it's a federal offense to open other peoples mail, I have to give it back."

I walked over and picked it from her hand, "Thanks, I appreciate your non-felon ways."

Edward rolled out of bed and joined his sister on the couch, "Anything good?"

I looked at the letter, there was no return address, it only said Charles Swan, "It's from my dad!"

I jumped up and down like a two year old. I haven't heard from him since I left. I really missed him. I quickly tore it open and unfolded the letter.

_"_It says:

_Isabella-_

_This letter is to inform you that the rest of your belongings are now in the Forks Storage Company. The account is under your name and has been paid for a year. You have till next year to decide what you'll do with them. I have also put the house up for sale, the realtor said it should sell fast due to the amount I'm asking for._

_I no longer live at the house, so there is no need to send any letters. I will deposit your share of the money I receive for the house into your bank account. I have done a lot of thinking regarding your life, my life, and Renee. I think my choice is the best for us all. I will send you news of my plan soon, there are things I still need to take care of._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Swan"_

I flipped the letter over but it was blank.

_That's it?_

I felt the blood drain from my face. That's all he had to say to me? The letter was so cold, no warm feelings in the whole thing. He couldn't even write me a 'Miss you' or 'How's school?'

_Nothing?_

Edward placed his hands on my hips and pulling me onto his lap. Alice scooted closer to me and brushed her hand across my cheek's wiping away tear I didn't know spilled.

Edward tucked my head under his chin, "It's okay Bella. He just needs a little more time. I know deep down he fucking misses you like crazy, he just doesn't know how to express that shit."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Maybe your right. But his coldness and indifference hurts none the less."

Alice took the letter from my hand, "Edward's right, he just needs time. It must be hard for him to lose the love of his life."

"I lost my mother, Alice. It's hard for me too, but I didn't push him away."

Alice looked apologetic, "I'm not saying it isn't hard for you Bella. He's just dealing with it differently. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to hurt or offend you."

I reached out and took her hand, "Don't worry about it Alice, I know you mean well," I glanced at the clock, "I should call him."

Edward pressed me against his chest, "How are you gonna reach him, baby? He doesn't fucking live at home anymore."

"He should be at work, he always goes in on Sundays to catch up on paperwork."

I leaned over to my night stand and grabbed my cell. I quickly dialed the station's number.

"Good morning, Deputy Lansing speaking."

"Hi Andrew, it's Bella." Andrew Lansing was one of Charlie's closest friends.

"Well isn't this a good surprise, how are you Bella? Your dad told us you moved with your aunt."

Edward was rubbing my back, "Yeah, I did. My aunt and dad thought it was for the best, at least until he got it together. Speaking of my dad, is he there? I want to talk to him about a couple of things."

There was a long pause before he spoke again, "Ah, Bella...Charlie...your dad, doesn't work here any more."

I gasped and shot-up to my feet, "What?! What do you mean?!"

Edward and Alice quickly followed suit.

"I thought he told you, Bella. Your dad resigned almost two week's ago."

_What the hell?_

"He didn't tell me anything, I haven't spoken to him since I left Forks," what the hell was my dad doing? He loved his job.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have told you anything if he-,"

"No, no. Don't worry about it Andrew. It's better that I know everything. You don't...you don't happen to know a number where I could reach him do you?"

"Sorry Bella, no. He didn't leave us any information. I haven't seen or spoken to him since he turned in his resignation. I...I don't even think he lives in town any more, no one has seen him and there is a 'for sale' sign in front of his house."

I felt tears running down my face again, "Oh, okay. Well, thanks anyways. I'll let you get back to work."

"Bella? Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Andrew."

"Will you please call us when you find him. We just want to make sure he's okay."

"I can do that."

"Thank you Bella. I'm really sorry for everything that has happened to you and your family. Please take good care of yourself and don't hesitate to call us if you need anything, anything at all."

"Thank you, and please give Maylinn a hug from me."

"No problem, talk to you soon Bella, bye."

"Bye." I dropped the phone on the floor and wrapped my arms around Edward.

_Daddy, where are you?_

**~Edward~**

I pulled Bella closer to me, her whole frame was trembling.

I've never met Charlie and I kinda understood where he was coming from, the need to keep Bella away while he was having his fucking melt down.

But right about now, I really feel like kicking his fucking ass.

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay, I'm here." I placed a kiss on my girls head.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella too, "Bella, sweetie, what happened?"

"He didn't tell anyone...he didn't want me to know." She rested her cheek in my chest.

I placed another kiss on her head and asked, "What? What didn't he want you to know."

"He quit his job, he's selling our house, and Andrew thinks he moved out of Forks. He doesn't want me to find him, he doesn't want me anymore, Edward."

I looked to Alice for fucking help, her eyes were wide and she looked mortified. I didn't know how to fucking comfort Bella, I didn't know what the hell to say. What the fuck was her dad thinking? How could he abandon such a beautiful fucking creature?

"Bella, tell me what the fuck to do. What do you need, what do you need from me. I want to make this fucking better, I need to make this shit better. Please, tell me how to make this shit better?" I couldn't fucking stand seeing Bella suffering like this. What ever she wanted, I would fucking do.

Her little arms pulled me closer and she sighed, "This is what I need. Be here for me, don't leave me," she glanced over her shoulder at Alice, "Any of you."

I kissed her temple, "I swear to fucking God, Bella, none of us will ever fucking leave you."

Alice stood on her tip toes and kissed Bella's cheek, "Never. You're stuck with us now."

Bella unclasped one of her arms from my neck and wrapped it around Alice's shoulders.

She looked at both if us and whispered, "Thank you."

We stood there for a bit until my fucking stomach started growling, "Okay, I need to fucking eat something soon. Alice stay here with Bella while I go take a shower and get dressed, okay?"

She nodded and Bella kissed me before she walked to her shower. Once she closed the door I turned to Alice, "She needs us, all of us. Call Em, Rose, and Jazz. Tell them to wake the fuck up, breakfast's on me."

Alice clapped her hands, "Can we go to Denny's?"

I made a face, "Fuck Alice,_ Denny's?_ I thought about taking Bella to that nice little place near the beach-,"

"No, Bella needs comfort food. She doesn't need all that fancy stuff right now, she needs to relax. Now, go!" She pushed me out of my baby's room.

I walked home and took a quick shower got dressed and headed back to Bella's.

"Edward, wait!" Emmett ran after me, I stopped and waited for him to catch up,

"Alice told me what happened, is she okay?"

"She's really fucking hurt. I don't know what her fucking dad's deal is. I know he lost his wife, but damn. Bella is his daughter. Shit, don't get me wrong, I'm fucking grateful she's here with me but still...he could at least make her feel a bit wanted and shit."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm glad she's here with us too. Well, don't worry, I wont give her a chance to be all mopey," mother fucker had a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, but don't go all fucking over board."

"Me? Never," he laughed.

"Em..." I warned.

"Fine, joy kill," he muttered.

We walked to Bella's house and I saw Jasper's Rover in her driveway. We walked in and the gang was in the living room waiting for our fucking ass.

"About damn time Edward," said Rose, "Jesus, you're worst than a girl."

"Well, fuck, good morning to you too Rose."

"Alright, let's go to Denny's!" chirped Alice.

"Ugh, Denny's?" complained Rose.

I smirked at Alice, she just rolled her eyes.

Emmett pumped his fist in the air, "Hell, yeah! Grand Slam here I come!"

"I like Denny's," Bella shyly spoke up.

And, because I'm a fucking sucker for her, I swallowed my goddamn pride and plastered a fucking smiled on my face. It was Alice's turn to fucking smirk.

We drove to Denny's in two car's, Bella took her Audi and Jasper drove his Rover. The girls wanted to go shopping after, actually, Alice wanted to go shopping.

_Fuck that_.

I fucking hated the mall. Too many goddamn people.

Us men, opted to go play paint balling. Play with guns and all that shit.

**~Bella~**

I was going to push the whole Charlie thing back, there was no need to bring Edward or our friends into it. They didn't need that, I'll just deal with it later.

Denny's wasn't that busy, I guess everyone already had breakfast or were still in bed with a hangover.

_Thank goodness for Advil._

Once the hostess saw us walking in her grin grew wider. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pushed her chest out.

_Sorry, he's taken._

"Hello and welcome to Denny's, how many in your group?" I noticed that she was only talking to Edward.

He smiled and said, "Six."

He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

She raised her brow and looked me up and down, she finally smiled. Obviously didn't find me threatening.

_Bitch._

She lead us to a large booth in the back, "I'll be right back to take your drinks."

We sat down and Rose narrowed her eyes at the hostess.

Once she left Rose turned to me, "What a bitch, she just eye-fucked Edward in front of you, in front of all of us. And you," she pointed at Edward, "stupid, why didn't you flip her off or sucked on Bella's face. Shit, Edward. Grow some balls already."

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter.

"She said, grow some balls," chuckled Emmett.

"Fuck, Rose. I don't want her or her people back there to spit on my goddamn food. So, shut the fuck up. Bella knows she's the only one for me."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Whatever, _Edwardo_."

The hostess came back and took or drink orders, and once again, she was all over Edward.

She was testing me.

The boys started talking about paint ball guns and all that crap. Rose and Alice were discussing which stores to hit first. I was too pissed to join either conversation.

The hostess, _Irina_, came back with our drinks. She started handing them out. Once she got to Edwards she bent over a little too far down, just enough to show off her big ass boobs.

_Oh, hell no._

She got my drink and placed it in font of me, but with a quick flick of her hand tipped it over. Causing my Iced Tea to spill all over my lap. I gasped and shot up. Edward quickly reached for the napkins and helping me clean up.

Rose got up, grabbed her drink and threw it at the host.

"What the fuck!" Irina screeched. She was soaked from top to bottom.

"You know what the fuck, you've been eye fucking my friends boyfriend since we got here."

"I, what? No, you're...you're crazy! I would never do that."

Alice was laughing, "Can I speak to your manager?"

I crawled over Edward's lap and headed to the bathroom to clean up. I was all sticky now. Rose and Alice followed me.

"I got it, just go back."

Alice stopped and looked at me, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Okay, we'll be at the table," they both turned and walked back.

I grabbed some paper and rinsed it under the water and started dabbing at my shorts. I heard one of the restrooms flush and a tiny woman came out. She washed her hands and glanced up at me.

"Hey, I know you!" she was pointing at me.

"Um, no...I don't think so. I just moved here," I went back to cleaning myself up.

"Yeah, I do," she reached into her purse and took out a magazine, "Here, you're right there."

I took the magazine from her, the front said _The Volturi Gossip_. I flipped to the page she had pointed to and gasped.

There I was, at Jake's party , with Jake's arm around me.

_What. The. Hell._

I don't remember taking a picture like that, I don't even remember being alone with Jake. I looked at the girl.

"Can I keep this? I'll pay for it."

She waved her hands, "Na, go ahead and keep it. I already looked through it. Um, can I take a picture with you?" she pulled her cellphone out.

"Um, I guess." I didn't know what else to say, I was too shock.

She took a couple of pictures, thanked me and walked out of the restroom.

I looked at all the pictures that were in the magazine, they were all bad. The headline said,_ 'Heiress in-love with Werewolf'_.

Fuck, Edward's gonna be pissed.

* * *

**Mmmm, I would like to have breakfast ON Edward...;P**

**"And I say: to hell with the press!" - Unknown.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Don't own Twilight. Baskketcase, thanks for the beta.**

**Chapter 15**

**~Bella~**

Crap, crap, crap!

_What do I do?_

I just want to scream at the top of my lungs. This cannot be happening! My first social event and I'm on the pages of a gossip magazine filled with lies! Is this just a taste of thing to come?

_God, I hope not._

I picked the phone out of my pocket and text Alice and Rose.

_Restroom, NOW! Don't alert the boys._

_-B_

I glanced at the magazine again, how did they get these pictures. I didn't see any photographers at Jacobs and I was never alone with Jake...well, I don't think I was. No, Rose and Alice wouldn't allow that, but they were drunk as too. _Shit!_

**********

**~Rosalie~**

"I know this isn't a five star establishment but I certainly don't expect my brother to be molested..."

Alice was going on and on about respect and employees and customers and so on. Personally, I would have slapped the bitch if she was pulling that shit with Emmett. But it wasn't Emmett, it was Edward and Bella isn't the type to bitch slap someone...even if they did deserve it.

Alice called us up this morning explaining what happened with Bella's dad and invite us to breakfast. I may not have the most affectionate dad but I know that he loves me and my brother. He would do anything for us. It would kill me if my dad would ever walk out on us, but I also know that I have Jasper. No matter what happens in my life, Jasper will always be there for me and I for him. But Bella had no one, she has Kathy but she's always busy. Bella had no family...she was alone.

No, that's not true, she had us.

She was the missing link to our little family. We were an incomplete puzzle until she came stumbling along.

_What? I'm not a bitch ALL the time._

Alice was still giving the manager a piece of her mind when I got a text. I checked my phone. It's a text from Bella.

_Restroom, NOW! Don't alert the boys._

_-B_

"...because there is seriously something wrong in America if these kinds of things happen at Denny's-,"

"Alice!" she stopped ranting, "I need to speak to you..._privately."_

She nodded and glanced back at the poor manager, who was now sweating bullets, "I hope I made my point."

With that she stood and we both walked to the restroom.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head and said, "Bella needs us."

We walked into the restroom. Bella was sitting on the counter looking at one of those gossip magazines.

Alice hopped on the counter next to her, "What's up bub?"

"Look at this," Bella handed over the magazine, "Did this happen? Did you guys leave me alone with Jake?"

Leave her alone with Jake?

"We never left you alone with Jake, Bella," I said, "We were together the whole time, why?"

Alice looked up from the magazine and whispered, "Look at this, Rose."

I took the paper from her, "Ohhh..._Fuck."_

"Yeah, _I'm_ fucked," said Bella, "Edward is gonna flip."

Shit, I know he would, he's was suck a drama queen.

"These are Photoshop, Bella. Look at his," I pointed to some fingertips that were at her waist, "See the polish on the fingers? I know Jacob does not wear nail polish...at least not in public."

"That's me! That's my fingers, looks at the polish," Alice held up her hands to show Bella her nail color.

"Exactly, they cut Alice and me out. Who ever did this weren't concerned with details, look at this sloppy ass job."

Bella took in the pictures carefully and then looked at us, "Do I show Edward?"

Alice hopped off the counter, "I would, he's gonna find out anyways. You can't hide these kind of things."

Bella's shoulders slumped a bit, "Yeah, you're right. I really don't want to deal with something like this today, but I guess I have no choice."

I pulled her off the counter and hugged her, "It's going to be fine Bella and I'm not just talking about the pictures. We're all here for you, always. You know that."

She gave me a tight squeeze and whispered, "Thank you."

With that we walked out of the restroom and returned to our table...that was now completely covered with food.

_Holy mother of...how much food did Emmett order?_

**********

**~Edward~**

"Jesus, how much food are you gonna order?" our new waitress was frantically jotting down Emmett's order.

"Fuck off, I'm hungry. Okay, let me see, what else...oh! The french toast with extra whipped cream and powder sugar....and a order of onion rings...and hot wings...and a coke...no, milk...wait, a coke...um, just bring both."

"What about Rose?" asked Jasper.

"Holy crap! Thanks for the reminder, um...moons over my hammy with a diet coke for the little lady."

"O-okay, is the all?" stammered the poor waitress.

Emmett glanced over the menu again but I had to cut him off this was getting ridicules, "That would be all," I gave her an apologetic smile, "thank you."

"Nice Em," Jasper shook his head, "she piratically ran away from us."

Em stretched his arms out, "I'll leave her a nice tip, okay?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "So, how's Bella? What's she planning to do? Go back to Forks and look for him?"

A wave of nausea hit me, "Fuck Jasper, don't say stupid shit like that."

"Sorry. But...what if she wants to look for him? You have to consider that possibility."

Fuck, I knew he was right. _Bastard._

"If that's what she wants, well fuck it, I'll go with her." It's as simple as that.

_She goes, I go._

They both nodded in agreement, they would do the same shit if they were in my place.

"So, little bro, it seems that James isn't the only one interested in Bella."

_Jacob fucking Black._

"It doesn't matter, it'll never fucking happen. I'll rip his goddamn balls off first. " I shrugged it off.

"Shit Eddie, I don't know. I mean, I don't want him fucking with Bella...but shit, don't talk about ripping balls off. That's fucking..._monstrous_," Emmett shuttered.

"It's not monstrous, it's a fucking promise. Bella and I share this connection...like we've...known each other forever or some shit like that. I don't know how to fucking explain it. She's a part of me as much as I'm a part of her...and all that crap."

_Christ, that was fucking deep._

I'm turning into a goddamn pussy over my girl.

"So...let me get this straight. What you're trying to say is that you popped her cherry?" asked Emmett.

_Jesus._

I threw my phone at him, "Don't fucking talk about her like that," I glared at him, "And no, I haven't 'popped the cherry' asshole. This time it's not about me, it's when she's ready."

They both stared at me like I was a goddamn carney freak.

They were starting to piss me off, "What?"

Jasper shook his head, "Nothing, I just...we never thought you would put a girl before your own needs, that's all."

I rolled my eyes, "I _always_ put my family's fucking needs front and center, including yours and Rosalie's."

"I know this, but I wasn't referring to us."

"Bella isn't _just_ a fucking girl, Jasper. She's _my_ girl, that makes her more than just a quick fuck, or a fling. Bella's the real fucking deal. I don't want to fuck this up just because my goddamn dick has needs, the fucker can wait."

"Your dick as needs," chuckled Em.

I flipped him off, "At least mine is still attached, bitch."

Em smiled, "Hey, with the things that Rosie does with it, I could care less if she carries it in her purse, use it as a door stop, or dust with the motherfucker. As long as she continues to-,"

"Shit, Emmett! She's my sister for Christ sake. I don't want to hear that, especially before breakfast." Jasper shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

We talked about our plans for the afternoon and evening. Soon our food came and the girls weren't back yet.

"What the fuck are they doing in there?" I asked.

"Fuck if I know," said Em, "That shit is creepy, how they go in packs."

The last of our order was placed on the table when I caught site of the girls.

"Fuck, finally, here they come."

"What the fuck is all this?" asked Rose while she took her seat.

"I was hungry babe," said Emmett before stuffing a whole goddamn pancake in his mouth.

"You're such a pig, Emmett," said Alice.

"Ay wus fuffing ongy!"

"What?" asked Bella as she climbed over my lap to take her seat.

_Shit, now I'm fucking harder then goddamn Chinese arithmetics._

I shifted in my seat trying to hide my goddamn problem.

Rose turned to her, "He said, _'I was fucking hungry,'_ don't worry, you'll pick it up. It's like talking to a toddler."

Emmett finished the food in his mouth and turned to kiss Rosalie in the cheek, "Love you babe."

Rose started slapping his arm over and over again, "You got syrup all over me!"

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Em was doing a poor fucking job at deflecting the hits.

_Pussy._

Bella was fidgeting next to me, "What wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me with those big beautiful brown eyes, "Nothing, I just...um," her eyes scanningthe table, "Oh! you got me chocolate chip pancakes."

I kissed the top of her head, "Of course, whatever my baby wants, my baby fucking gets."

Rose rolled her eyes, "For fucks sake Bella, just tell him."

"Fine," Bella closed her eyes and sighed, _"Please_ promise me you wont get mad."

_Shit, this is bad._

I had to think about this for a minute. Fuck, I couldn't promise anything.

So...she'll just have to settle for, "I'll _try _not to get mad."

"Na, na, na, na, you didn't promise," chided Alice.

I narrowed my eyes at her._ Fucking Alice._

"Fine. I promise not to get mad..._at you."_ I couldn't fucking promise not getting mad at someone else.

Bella glanced at Rose and Alice, they both nodded knowing that was the best I could offer.

"You promised," she reminded me and reached behind her pulling out a magazine.

_Fuck, now what._

I took the magazine, _The Volturi Gossip_, I should have fucking guessed. I turned to the page she was holding and immediately saw red.

What the fuck was this! Jacob with his filthy paws on my girls half naked body! Pictures of my sister, Rosalie, and Bella surrounded by those fucking dogs!

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

This is exactly what I didn't fucking want, Bella's pictures in some goddamn filthy gossip magazine. Shit, now thousands of horny motherfuckers are jacking off to pictures of my girl and jealous harpy's are casting fucking voodoo spells on my princess._ Fuck!_

Calm the fuck down Cullen, breath in and out, in and out.

Shit, this isn't working.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridged of my nose, trying like fuck to reel in my temper. I wasn't mad at her, this wasn't her fucking fault.

"Edward, say something," Bella ran her hand through my hair. That calmed me down...a little.

I sighed and opened my eyes, "What do you want me to say, baby? I'm not gonna lie, I don't fucking like it. I want to rip Black's fucking throat off, I want to kill who ever took those goddamn pictures, I want to burn down the Volturi building for printing them, and I want to hunt down all the horny motherfuckers that are jacking off to those fucking pictures."

I didn't raise my voice once. And that's a goddamn accomplishment on its fucking own. But my baby still looked hurt by my goddamn words. So I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top her beautiful fucking head to let her know we were okay.

Emmett took the magazine for my hands, "Shit, which one of them took it?"

Jasper glanced at it, "The angle is low, maybe Alec or Jane?"

"We didn't see any of them," said Alice.

"That doesn't mean shit," I groaned, "you know this, Alice. Just 'cause you can't see them, doesn't mean they're not fucking there."

Rose snatched the paper out of Em's hands, "Jesus. Look at the picture of Bella and Jacob."

"I rather not, Rosalie, thanks. I already got a good fucking look at them," I snapped.

Bella placed her hand in mine, "I'm sorry."

I looked down at her, she looked so sad._ Fuck_. She didn't need this shit, not right now, and especially not from me. I lowered my face to hers and gently kissed her lips.

"It's not your fault, baby. I'm not mad at you," she nodded and rest her head on my chest.

"Stop being a drama queen, Edward," said Rose, "Look, they're_ Photoshoped_."

I looked at the picture again and saw little fingers at Bella's wait. The body was cut off but the fingers were left.

"Those are my nails, look at the color," Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

That's it. _That's fucking it._ They went too goddamn far this time because no one, and I mean no one, fucks with my girl.

I stood and slid out of the boot, "Em give me my fucking phone."

Emmett tossed my phone back and Bella asked, "Where are you going?"

I crouched down next to her, "Eat. I'll be outside. I need to make a couple of calls."

"But-,"

"Please, eat. I'll be right back," I kissed her cheek and walked out of the restaurant.

I dialed the number of the fucking expert on dealing with this kind of shit.

"Hi honey, is everything alright?"

"No, Esme, I need to file a lawsuit against the Volturi."

_Yeah, so I fucking called my mom. Screw you._

She was a fucking pro at dealing with this kind of shit. Not that I'm proud of the fact we...okay, mostly me...made her a goddamn expert.

"Why? What happened?"

"Can we meet somewhere? Where are you?"

"I'm leaving Bel Air, are you close?"

I looked at my watch, "Have you had breakfast?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll meet you at the Bonaventure in 30 minutes, okay? My treat."

"Okay, that's fine. Um, Edward? Should I be worried? Did you do something?"

_Fuck. She would ask that._

"No, if you can believe it. But they did target Bella."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. How is she doing?"

"In regards to the fucking magazine? She's okay. But she got a letter from her dad today. And she isn't doing too well because of it. I'll tell you the story when I see you because I'm gonna need your help with that too." I was pacing up and down the the sidewalk like a crazy motherfucker.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

Once I ended that call, I dialed up another number.

"Hello?" the voice was still thick from sleep.

"Who took those fucking pictures?" I growled.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jacob said a little clearer.

"Edward, asshole. Did you have the Volturi at your party?"

"I might have."

I fits clenched, "You fuck, why didn't you inform the guest?"

"Why would I do that? It's a fucking party Cullen, an _after party_ at that. They all knew some form of media would be around."

"Have you seen the papers, Jacob?"

He was way to clam.

"Oh, you mean the one with Bella and me? Yes, I think we look good together."

I wasn't gonna let him get to me, that's what he wanted.

An idea just came to my fucking brilliant mind, "Do you know it's illegal to serve alcohol to minors?"

He was silent before speaking again, "What the fuck are you going with that? You're the biggest fucking lush I know, Cullen. Don't give me none of that fucking Saint Edward Cullen talk, you're more fucked up than any of us."

"Maybe I am, but the bottle of Vodka that Bella is holding in one of the pictures is incriminating, that would put you in the fucked category_ too_, bitch."

"That doesn't mean shit, none of the pictures show her drinking." I could heat the panic in his voice.

I tried to sound aloof, "No, but the blood test she took at the hospital last night will show high levels of alcohol."

Okay, so I was fucking bluffing, but I want him to sweat.

His tribe was applying for a alcohol license for their casinos. If work got out that the chiefs son was serving alcohol to minors, well...that wouldn't go over to well with the _California Department of Alcoholic Beverage Control._

Silence, "That's right, so shut the fuck up and listen. When I ask, you will state that you did not authorize the Volturi to take any pictures of your even."

"_Fuck!_ Fine... how's Bella? Is she okay?"

"She isn't your fucking concern, Black. Stay the fuck away from her," and I ended the call.

I took a couple of deep breaths and walked back inside.

I was going to take care of shit for Bella.

**********

**~Jasper~**

Bella was still looking towards the door for Edward.

"Bella, he's just outside. He'll be back when he's done, eat," I encouraged.

She gave me a small smile and started eating.

Alice kissed my cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

I nudged her with my elbow. I knew Bella was important to Alice, Bella was important to all of us. And when one of us has a problem we all have a problem.

"Jazz, are you gonna finish that?" Emmett was eying my bacon.

"You have bacon on those two platters," I pointed at the two untouched dishes in front of him.

"I know, but yours has maple syrup already on them."

_For the love of all that is holy._

"Jesus, just add some damn syrup, Emmett," Rose reached for the syrup and dumped some on his bacon.

"Aw, that's too much babe! Now I wont be able to taste the bacon," Emmett was sulking.

Edward walked in and sat down next to Bella, he looked smug.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"It will be, I need to meet Esme in a half hour."

"You want the Rover?" I offered.

"Hell no," said Em, "we can't all fit in Bella's tiny car."

I shuddered at the mental picture of us packed in her little car.

"That's okay Jazz," said Bella, "Edward can take my car."

"Are you sure? I can call for a cab."

"No, here," she handed him her keys, "take the car. Besides, if anything happens to it I know where you live."

He gave her a hug, paid for the bill and said goodbye.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice bounced in her seat.

"Alto, Chiquita! We are going to play paint ball," Emmett responded.

"No, we're not," said Alice.

"Yes, we are," replied Em.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

It looks like a good ol' western show-down was about to take place.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, "No."

Emmett pursed his lips, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Alice smiled smugly and said, "Deal."

Alice was always good with these games, it's like she knew what Em...ah, never mind.

_Alice lost._

"NOOOOOO!" Alice's shrilling voice floated over the restaurant.

"YEAH BA-BY! Suit up, lock and load, and watch your backs because I'm gonna take you out!" Emmett was standing on the bench pointing at Alice, Bella, and Rose.

The girls all groaned and complained.

Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

**_"Blow, winds, and crack your cheeks! Rage! Blow! You cataracts and hurricanes, spout. __Till you have drench'd our steeples."_ -William Shakespeare, King Lear, II, 2.**

**A storm is a coming.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I don't own Twilight. I know, booo...**

**Thanks Baskketcase for the support! You rock, but you already knew that ;P Um...from now on I will be posting new chapters to my stories on Mondays. Some of you asked about The Ghost Writer, I'll re-post the first chapter tomorrow. Laters!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**~Bella~**

"These clothes are too baggie! I look like a little boy, a little wannabe gangster boy."

Alice had been complaining about the paint ball gear for the last hour. Apparently, _Alexander McQueen_ didn't have a paint ball line.

"Shut it, Cullen," grumbled Rosalie, "We're all wearing these stupid clothes."

We walked out of the fitting rooms dressed for war...paint ball war...the enemy was Jasper and Emmett.

_Carp, we are so dead._

"Looking good ladies," said Jasper.

"Look Rose, I think this gun would be good for you," Emmett was holding up a red gun, "it's light and it shoots out-,"

"I don't give a shit, Emmett. If I get a bruise _anywhere _on my body I'm cutting your dick off."

Emmett made a face and grabbed his junk, "Shit, baby, don't say that. You'll scare him."

We sat on the stools next to the counter while one of the employees was showing us all kinds of guns, barrels, tanks, hoppers, paint balls, masks, gloves, and a bunch of other stuff. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I asked Jasper to pick something out for me. I would have asked Emmett but every time the man helping us brought out a scary looking gun, Emmett glanced at me and chuckled darkly.

After what seemed like hours, we finally, _FINALLY,_ walked into a huge warehouse. It was a indoor paint ball field equipped with stacked up tires, barrels, and these large blow-up, bounce house looking things.

The same guy helping us with the guns was going over the rules and safety policies.

"...so if you sneak up on your target from behind and are within ten feet of them, said the employee, Rob, "you must give them the option to surrender."

_Well, that's a good rule. Maybe I would get lucky and get cough fast._

Rob went on, "Okay, so it's girls against boy's. I'll set up the timer up on the board and as soon as you hear the buzzard the war starts. Any questions?"

We all shook our heads no.

"Okay take your places," he said while running back to the door.

Emmett and Jasper ran to the other side of the field.

Emmett stopped and looked back at us and yelled, "'Stand! The ground's your own, my braves! Will ye give it up to slaves?'- John Pierpont, _Warren's Address_."

_What?_

Alice turned to me, "His 'war quote', he only knows it because our dad told him about it once."

I smiled and yelled back at him, "'Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war!'- Shakespeare, _Julius Caesar, act three, scene one!"_

He laughed and aimed his gun at me, "Touché, Bella, touché."

We walked to the back wall and looked at each other.

Rose sighed and said, "If we're gonna do this shit we might as well give 'em hell."

Alice jumped up and down, "Yay! Go team!"

"War face, Alice! No cutesie, girlie, lolly-pop shit! This is WAR!!!" Rose yelled in an attempt to pump us up.

It only scared me more.

"YEAH, GRRRRR! YOUR GOING _DOWN _EMMETT! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN TO CHINA TOWN! Oh, AND YOU TOO JAZZIE!" Alice yelled while giving her best war face, but it still had too much fluff.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Mary Alice Cullen," then she glanced at me, "can you _attempt_ to look a little less...terrified, Bella?"

I squeaked out a 'yes.'

A horrendous buzzard went off and the shooting begun. We ran and took cover behind a huge blow up triangle.

Rose took control, ''Alice, go left and stay low. Bella, go right...and try not to trip.''

''Thanks a lot Rose!''

"Shhh! They'll hear us! I'll take the middle, good luck girls."

We ran off to our assigned sides and more shooting started. I could hear Emmett's heavy steps off in the distance.

_Thank God!_

I rather face Jasper then Emmett any day.

I kept as close to the wall as I could, maybe if I hide they'll forget about me and go after Rose and Alice. I crawled behind a low cylinder shaped thing and held the gun close to my chest.

The shooting never slowed. I could hear grunts and laughter.

"FUCK!" Rosalie screamed, "That shot hurt!

"Sorry baby!"

"Oh, I'll show you sorry when we get home!

Crap, Rose was out. That left Alice and me.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit..._

"Oh,_ BELLLLAAAA_!" cooed Emmett, "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Panic started washing over me. I ducked lower and squeezed my eyes shut.

_"BELLAAA_, come on! Come out and play with me!" his voice was getting closer.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..._

"YAY! I got you, I got you!" Alice was shouting.

"Nice job, baby. Now go get Emmett."

"HEY! Who's side are you on!" Emmett shot back.

Jasper only chuckled.

Okay, okay, two against one. This is good, maybe he'll go for Alice and leave me alone. A few minutes past of absolute silence. There was no way in hell I was moving, it might be a trick.

I heard shuffling five feet away from me and it was getting closer, the fight or flight instinct came over me. If I run I'll probably trip and get shot, if I fight I'll get shot but I wont trip and walk off with some dignity.

It wasn't a hard decision.

I jumped up and stated shooting.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, gah!_ OKAY_! STOP SHOOTING ME BELLA!" screamed Alice.

Alice?

Alice.

_ALICE!_

_SHIT!_

"Oh. My. God. I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry, Alice! I thought you were Emmett!" I ran to her and helped her dust off.

She grabbed my arm, "I'm fine, I'm fine, run! Em's coming!"

"But-,"

"RUN!"

She pushed me to the opposite direction and I took off running. I ran to the other end of the field behind a stack of old tires.

I could hear Em's sinister laugh, "_Belllaaa,_ oh_ Belllaaa,_ I have a surprise for you."

I peaked through the spaces between the tires and saw Em crouching low and walking in the opposite direction from were I was hidden.

I slowly tip toed out of my hiding place stocking him. I felt like a lioness hunting a buffalo. A big ass buffalo. I took long, quiet steps behind him. Emmett was fast and stealthy, I could tell he was into this whole paint ball war game. He made his way to a line of barrels and got down on his knees. I hid close behind him, studying him.

He was waiting, listening, looking for my movements.

I slowly tip toed towards him, being careful not to make a sound. I stiffened when his body tensed up but then he quickly relaxed. I took a deep breath and continued my ambush.

I got closer.

Closer.

_So close_.

Almost there!

I aimed my gun to the back of his neck, barely touching his skin, "'Unconditional and immediate surrender.'- U.S. Grant, _At Fort Donelson, 1862_."

He sighed and grunted a low, "Fuck."

I was waiting for his decision. I really, really,_ really_, hope he surrenders.

Emmett slowly set his gun down and raised both his hands in the air and said, "'I relinquish my land'- Emmett M. Cullen, _Battle of the Sexes_."

I giggled and jumped around him, Alice and Rose ran to us squealing.

"You did it Bella, you did it!" Alice tackled me to the ground.

Rose threw herself on top of Alice, "We won, we won! Boy's suck!''

''Hey! I want a rematch,'' Em got up and dust himself off.

''Bring it loser!'' Alice chimed.

"Alice," I hissed, me winning was luck. I wasn't crazy enough to push it.

"Set the clock Rob!" yelled Rose.

"What are you guys doing! I can't do that again!"

"Damn straight you can't do that again, game on," Emmett and Jasper were walking to their side of the field. _Shit!_

_I'm so dead._

**********

**~Edward~**

The talk I had with Esme, which seemed like hours, only left me frustrated. I couldn't do anything, _legally_, against the Volturi. But I wasn't convinced so I called my lawyer, but he only confirmed Esme's statement. So we have no choice but let the gossip run it's course and die off. I hate the idea but there was nothing I could do. With some luck, hopefully new gossip will grace the Volturi's covers.

I stopped by the music store for a couple of hours to calm down a bit but, after a while, I noticed it was getting late.

_I better call Bella and invite them to dinner._

I pulled out my phone and called,_ 'Hi, you've reached Bella, sorry I wasn't able to take your call. But if you'll leave your name and number I'll give you a ring back, thanks....'_beep.

"Baby, it's me. It's ten after seven, just wanted to know if you had dinner yet. Call me, I'm on my way home. I love you, bye."

I called Em and Jasper but all their phones went straight to voice mail too.

_Huh, that's weird._

Twenty minutes later I pulled into Bella's driveway and parked the car. I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, Kathy should be home by now.

The door opened, it was Kathy. She had her running suit on, I guess she just got in.

"Hi, Edward. Um, Bella's not in yet."

"Hi, Kathy. I know, she's with the rest of the trouble makers. I just wanted to drop off her car keys...she kind of let me borrow it for a while."

"Oh, okay," she reached out to take the keys, "I'll just set them next to her night stand."

"Okay, thanks. Nice car by the way, good choice."

"I know, right? I was car hunting a couple of days before Bella arrived, when I saw it I just knew it was for her."

"Great choice, it's her. Well, I better get going. Good night, Kathy."

"Good night, Edward."

I walked across the lawn to my house. I was gonna ask her about Charlie, if she knew where he was but thought it best not to. Maybe she didn't know what was going on yet. She should hear it from Bella first.

**********

**~Bella~**

I threw myself on Rose's couch. "God, I'm hurting... _everywhere."_

"Emmett look at my arms!" yelled Rose, "I wont be able to model for at least a month! You better thank that little lucky star of yours that I've done all the summer lines already."

We were all bruised, little welts peppered all over our bodies. We played a couple more games after my victory. And yes, the first win was all luck.

_Man I suck._

"My arms hurt, my legs hurt, my ass hurts! Who's stupid idea was this?" I asked.

Alice grumbled, "Emmett's."

Emmett walked into the living room with a couple of bottle waters, "Oh, come on! We all had fun. I can't help it if Jasper and I are that good."

Jazz chuckled, "No, no, no, don't get me involved. I didn't hit any of them. You did all the damage."

Em glared at him, "Traitor."

We were all examining out welts while Jasper looked for the salve. All of a sudden Emmett's head perked up and he made a mad dash to the front door.

"Open, open, open! _STUPID GODDAMN DOOR OPEN!"_ I could hear him banging on the door, "ICECREAM! STOP ICECREAM MAN!"

Rosalie got up, "Jesus, Emmett! You're gonna break down my door!"

I turned to Alice and raised my brows, "What the hell is that all about?"

Alice continues to check her welts, "Emmett gets a little excited when the ice cream trucks comes by this neighborhood, since it rarely comes around."

"But, can't he just go to the store and buy some?"

She shook her head, "He likes to buy it off a truck, don't ask, I don't know why. But as soon as he hears the music he goes crazy and forgets how to open a door."

I strained to hear music, "I can't hear any music."

"Wait for it, he can hear it a couple of minutes before normal humans can."

About two minutes later I could hear the familiar children' nursery rime playing outside, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

She smiled, "Sure, why not. We didn't have desert back at the restaurant."

She yelled for Jasper on our way out.

"I want that one and that one and that one and that on, _oh_ that too," Emmett was pointing at the pictures on the side of the truck.

Rose smacked him on the back of the head, "Only one, you can't have all of those. You'll get sick and we have school tomorrow."

Em crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled under his breath, "Fine, never get what I want."

"What was that?" Rose snapped.

"Nothing," Em pouted.

We all got our ice cream and decided to walk to Alice's house, Edward should be home by now. I wanted to call him when I got his message but Alice said_ 'Let him miss you a little.'_ So I didn't call, maybe we did need some alone time. He probably had some things to do anyways, I didn't want to bug.

"Last one to the house buys lunch for the week!" yelled Emmett before breaking out in a sprint.

"CHEATER!" cried Alice.

We all ran to the house and to my surprise, I wasn't the slowest. I bet Rosalie regrets changing into those stilettos.

Emmett burst through the door first followed by Jasper, Alice, then me.

We followed Emmett to the living room, "Sorry baby, lunch on you for the week. And tomorrow is sloppy-joe day!"

Rosalie shrugged it off, "Eh."

We all walked to the living room where Esme and Carlisle were seated.

"Hey kids, have fun today?" Esme smiled at us.

"Mom, I won," Em glanced at Jazz, "_All by myself_. No help from Jasper."

"Won at what?" asked Carlisle, "And why are you all covered in welts?"

"Paint balls hurt, Papa San," Alice grumbled.

"Ah, I see, let me get some icepacks," Carlisle stood and walked out of the living room.

I heard someone running down the stairs and into the living room.

_Edward._

He walked straight to me, "Hey baby," he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, "Did you have fun?"

I sighed contently, "No."

"Pfftt, you had plenty of fun," Emmett scoffed.

"What the fuck is that?" Edward was examining my arm.

"Emmett shot me," I jutted my chin at Emmett.

Em narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, well, she shot me too."

Edward looked over his shoulder at Em, "You fucking shot my girl?"

"Edward, language," Esme scold, Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey bro, that's the name of the game. It's not my fault she couldn't deflect the shots."

Edward kissed my arm followed by my lips, "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of it."

With that he ran out of the room.

I looked at Alice, "Where is he going?"

Alice looked towards the stairs, "I don't know, but Em's fucked."

"Alice!" Esme huffed.

Alice smiled, "Sorry mummy dearest."

Emmett plopped on the leather recliner, "Whats he gonna do? Cry about- _HOLY SHIT!"_

Edward ran into the living room shooting at Emmett with a pain ball gun. Paint plastered all over Emmett's chest.

"EDWARD! NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Esme was yelling.

We all ducked out of the line of fire.

"BRO, BRO, BRO! SORRY!_ SORRY! STOP!"_ Emmett was trying to get up and shield himself.

After a minute Edward stopped shooting.

"Don't fucking shoot at my girl. _Ever_. Got it?"

"Christ, Edward." Emmett was rubbing his chest, Edward aimed at him again, "Shit, okay! I wont shoot her again."

Edward turned off his gun and pulled me to sit with him on the couch.

Emmett shook his head and looked around the room, taking in the destruction, "You're fucking _insane_, bro."

Edward just shrugged and draped his arm over my shoulders.

Carlisle walked into the room, "Here, I got these out of the-," he looked around the room and sighed, "I'll call the cleaners," he turned and walked out of the room again.

Emmett muttered under his breath, "Fucking insane."

* * *

It's been two weeks since I received the letter from Charlie and the paint ball fiasco. It's also been two weeks without any information regarding Charlies whereabouts. Kathy hired a private investigator in hopes of finding him. But I knew, finding Charlie would be difficult, he know how to hide any papertrail...he was a cop after all.

I was getting desperate. I knew my dad wasn't in a good place and leaving him alone with his own thoughts wouldn't be smart. Kathy and I have discussed going to Forks ourselves and looking for him...I agreed to that plan. We only had two more weeks till spring break, we would go then. But, now I didn't know how to tell Edward about my plans. He'd been trowing plans about spring break left and right and he...well, he looked so excited about it.

It was now Saturday and we were at the Hale's house making plans for the day.

"I still say we go surfing, it's been a long ass time since we've done that and the weather is perfect," Emmett's been trying to convince us for the last hour.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I told you, I hate going on the weekends. It's so damn packed and it's hard to find a decent spot."

Jasper and Alice walked in to the living room from the kitchen with bags of chips and drinks.

"Thank God, I'm fucking starved," Edward reached for a bag of chips.

He opened the bag and offered me some but I shook my head, "No thanks, baby." He shrugged and popped some chips in his mouth.

Rose threw a pillow at him, "Don't be such a pig, Edward. You're leaving crumbs all over the damn couch."

Alice sat on the floor between Jasper's legs and said, "How about Disneyland? It's been ages since we've gone and Bella's never been."

Edward looked incredulously at me, "Are you fucking serious? You've never been to Disneyland?" I shook my head, "Well, fuck, we're going to Disneyland. End of discussion."

I squealed and jumped on Edwards lap, "Thank you, baby!" I peppered his face with kissed.

Alice clapped and danced around singing the Mickey Mouse Club theme song. Jasper chuckled at Alice's antics and Rose just smiled and nodded.

Edward laughed, "Shit, baby, I would have suggested this shit sooner had I known you would react like this."

Emmett groaned loudly, "Come on! You know that damn rat freaks me out." He crossed his arms over his chest, "It's not natural, a rat talking and dancing. Besides I only fit in like...three of those little ass rides."

_Oh this was going to be so much fun._

* * * * * * * * * *

**~James~**

I finally got my ass up and walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Last night was shit, it was all shit.

Fucking high school bitches, they were so damn ditsy and too easy. But they did the job none the less, I had some pent up tension. And I had to be cool around the one girl I had my eye on.

I'll find a way to get Bella alone. I wasn't giving up.

I asked my mother to make me something to eat. I was sitting in the dinning room table when Tanya walked in wearing her hot pink robe, she looked like hell.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You look like shit."

She glared at me, "Fuck you, I don't feel good."

"So, did you fuck Black?" I mean, she did pay for his bitch ass.

"No, he has somewhere to go after our date so I drove to Mike's," she shrugged.

I snickered, "Fucking whore."

"Someones got to get laid around here," she said while taking a seat.

"Please, I always get laid. I just have to be discrete, I don't want to give Bella the wrong impression," I smiled.

All of a sudden Tanya's face got green and she ran to the kitchen, seconds later I heard her blow chunks.

_Disgusting._

After a few minutes she came back with a glass of water and a wet towel.

"Go brush your teeth pig," I leaned away from her.

She flipped me off and downed the glass of water. Good old Camilla came out with my food.

"Here you go my hansom boy," she kissed the top of my head and walked to Tanya,

"What's wrong baby?" she cooed.

"I don't feel good, it's fucking hot in here," she leaned in to my plate and pinched her nose, "What the fuck are you eating? It smells like shit!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's called eggs and bacon, stupid."

"Oh, honey, do you need to see a doctor? I'm sure Dr. Cullen wouldn't mind seeing you on a Saturday."

Tanya wiped her neck with the wet towel, "Ugh, I think I should. Maybe he can get me off school for a couple of days."

"Okay, I'll call him while you get ready."

Tanya went to get cleaned up and mom eagerly fetched the phone to call Carlisle. I don't really know why women got turned on by the Cullen's, they weren't that fucking great. Rich as fuck, yes. But not that good looking.

By the time I finished my food T-rat came down, that was her nick name. She looked like a red rat in all her baby pictures, "Feel better T-rat?"

"Fuck you, no I don't feel better. My fucking stomach is hurting," she took her seat.

My mom trotted in wearing a too low-cut shirt and too tight jeans and fuck-me heals. There was nothing more disgusting then seeing a old lady trying to look sexy.

"Ready Baby?" my mom called out.

"Yeah," Tanya and my mom took off.

I stretched an picked up my phone, maybe my boys were up for some football.

**********

**~Tanya~**

_I feel like shit._

I woke up this morning dizzy and nauseous.

"How long have you had these symptoms?" asked DILF Cullen.

I was sitting on a exam table with one of those stupid paper gowns on. But it was worth it because of the doctor seeing me. God, the man was sexy as hell. Too bad he was taken. No worries though...I'll settle for your nephew/son.

"Just this morning, I threw-up."

"Hmmm, no fever, and nothing new added to your diet," he looked at me for a minute, "Tanya, when was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

_What...shit!_

"Ah, I played with the end of the paper gown, um, I don't remember. My period is irregular."

He nodded, "Can you please take this cup and leave a urine sample for the nurse."

He handed me a sterile cup and point down the hall to the restrooms.

It took me minute to pee in that fucking small cup.

I walked back into the exam room and waited.

I know I wasn't pregnant, my mom took a shit load of fertility meds to have us. So I knew I'm just as fucked up as her in that department. Maybe I had an STD.

_Fuck! I'm gonna kill Mike!_

A few minutes later Dr. _Bend-Me-Over-The-Counter-And-Fuck-Me-Please_ Cullen came in with a small plastic bag.

I played with a strand of my hair, "So, what do I have?"

_Please let it be something a penicillin shot can take care of._

He sat down on his stool and looked up at me, "Tanya," he sighed, "I had the nurse run a pregnancy test...it came back positive."

_FUCK!_

"Shit," I whispered.

I was fucking stunned.

He sighed again and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "As your doctor I have to inform you of all your options, but as a friend I want you to seriously think about every possibility before you make any drastic decisions." He held out the plastic bag to me, "here are some prenatal vitamins and some reading material...and also some information about abortions. But please, please think of everything before even considering the latter."

"O-okay, what do I do now?" I didn't know how to be a mom, shit I can barley take care of myself!

"You can make a OB appointment and talk to your parents...and the father of the baby." He shifter uncomfortably in his seat, "Um...may I ask, if you don't mind of course, who...who is the father? I guess what I'm trying to say is...is it...the father...is it-,"

"Yes, it's Edwards."

* * *

**"For every evil under the sun,  
There is a remedy, or there is none;  
If there be one, try and find it,  
If there be none, never mind it." -W.C. Hazlitt, _English Proverbs_.**

**Don't stone me just yet, we will look for a remedy to this evil.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**Many thanks to my beta, Baskketcase, for all the help.**

**Sorry, this is posted a day late...I was Christmas shopping. I know, I suck.**

**Chapter 17**

**~Carlisle~**

_'Yes, it's Edward's.'_

Tanya's words ran through my mind over and over again.

Edward.

My nephew.

My son.

I glanced down at the positive test once more and sighed.

How can such a brilliant boy make such a big...no, not a mistake. Children are never mistakes, but how can Edward do this to his future?

_He's so young!_

My brother had big plans for his son. I remember the day Edward was born, the whole family was at the hospital. Esme was seven months pregnant with Alice and Emmett was seventeen months old. Elizabeth was glowing with pride as she held her little boy, bundle in blue cashmere with wild bronze hair poking out of the top.

I embraced my brother and reached out to hold my nephew, he was so beautiful. Chubby pink cheeks, perfect little nose, pink lips, long lashes, and that hair! Elizabeth's color but my brother's unruliness. A perfect combination of Edward Sr. and Elizabeth.

And boy was he smart! Breezed by the crawling, walking, talking, using the _'big boy pee-pee seat'_, and even lacing his own shoe's with no difficulty. And he was musical, he had..._has_...a God given talent, he loves the piano. And always the little gentlemen, opening door's for Elizabeth, Esme, and Alice.

My brother wanted Edward to reach for the stars, and none of us had any doubt he could. He was one of those kids you knew deep down in your heart could do anything he wanted, and would excel at it. Of course after the accident things changed.

He came to live with is, Esme and I adopted him. At first, he wouldn't talk to anyone. We took him to countless psychologists and counselors, none of it helped. As the years went by he grew very protective and territorial to the point of violence. And once he entered his teens he drowned in depression and took up my brothers demising addiction. Alcohol.

At first I didn't intrude, it was a way to numb his pain. But after all the parting, fighting, bad press, drag racing, and eventually his own car accident, I stepped in.

_Really, a sixteen year old shouldn't drive a Ferrari._

After several long talks and a couple of arguments he agreed to take it easy and come to us with his problems. The fighting, drag racing, drinking, promiscuity and bad press had stopped...a little, but I knew Esme was covering for him too. And I knew he dabbled with drugs but I chose to turn a blind eye, I was so stupid. I should have paid more attention to him, maybe I hoped he would make the right choices at the end. After all, Edward was always ahead of the rest, maybe this was a quick phase.

But I never thought fatherhood would come so soon for him. Sure I knew he was sexually active, what boy his age isn't? I've talked to Alice, Emmett and Edward regarding the responsibility that come with intimate relationships, and the consequences of unprotected sex. I drilled it in them every chance I got.

But what s done is done.

Now he will need to step-up and take care of both Tanya and his child. Not that he doesn't have the means to provide, quite the opposite. I asked Tanya to come by the house this evening to talk, we all need to talk. We need a plan, Edward and Tanya need a plan.

I dialed Esme's cell number.

Her sweet voice floated through the phone, "Hello love, why are you at the office today? It's Sunday."

I rubbed my eye with my palm, "One of our...acquaintances...was in need of my help."

"Oh? she sound a little worried, I hope everything's alright. Are you okay, Carlisle? You sound...nervous."

My love knows me well.

"No, Esme, everything's not alright," I sighed, "There is something we need to discuss, with Edward.

She was silent for a moment, "Carlisle, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

I pressed my forehead to the edge of my desk, "Oh, honey. I prefer we talk at home, this isn't a conversation I want to have over the phone."

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon."

I glanced down at the lab results for the umpteenth time.

_Why Edward?_

**********

**~Tanya~**

_I can't believe it._

Me, Tanya VonHarper, pregnant...with Edward Cullen's child!

"Oh, honey!" mom cooed, "this is perfect, just perfect! A child with Edward, we're in."

Mom's been on cloud 9 ever since we left Carlisle' office. I can't say I blame her, the news is exciting. FINALLY, I have Edward right where I want him. Oh, this is totally gonna break poor Bella's little heart, I can't wait!

"...we need to tell your dad, he'll be so happy! Of course he'll push for marriage, no grandchild of ours will be born out of wedlock. James' will be happy too, Edward will have no choice but to leave that silly little girl."

Ah, yes. I can't wait to see the look on her face when he breaks the news to her. She'll be heart broken, on the rebound, and James could have his fun. Win-win situation if you ask me.

"I want you to get all dolled-up and ready, as soon as your father gets home, we'll go to the Cullen's."

A few minutes later, James walked into the great room.

"What's the diagnosis? Chlamydia, gonorrhea, or both?" he chuckled.

_Asshole._

I smiled at him, "Well, my dear brother, I was gonna give you some great news but now, I don't think you deserve it."

He walked over to the couch and sat down.

He eyed me for a moment and smiled, "Fine, I'm sorry. Tell me, I'm always in the mood for some 'great news.'"

My mom sat next to me and giggled, "James, honey, what would you rather be called, _Uncle_ J or _Uncle_ Jamie?"

James looked at my mom and then me, "You're knocked up? How is that great news for me?"

I pulled him to sit closer to me, "Sweet brother, my _'baby's daddy'_ is none other then Edward Anthony Cullen."

The wicked smile I love most spread across his face, "Well, well, well, that is great news...for us all," he kissed my cheek and said, "Congratulations baby sister, I prefer Uncle J."

Mother gave us a tight hug, "Life is grand isn't it? James we have a date with the Cullen's this evening."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Let me call our friends and tell them the good news, I'm sure they'll love to know."

Tanya Cullen.

Tanya VonHarper-Cullen.

_Mrs. Edward Cullen...I love it!_

**********

**~Bella~**

_I love Disneyland._

I mean, I_ really_ LOVE Disneyland!

When they say it's the happiest place on earth they weren't joking. How could you not love it here. The atmosphere was intoxicating and addictive. And my experience has been that much better because Edward purchased the VIP pass and as a gift, he also purchased a Passport for an entire year.

The first thing we purchased when entering was the iconic Mickey Mouse ears...with our names embroided on them. We took tons of pictures and rode most of the rides.

"I want to go again! I love that ride!" Alice was running back to the entrance to _'It's a Small World'_ for the third time...and I was right behind her.

"Hell NO!" Emmett's booming voice made us stop and turn, "There is no way I'm going through that shit a third damn time."

Alice pouted, "Come on, I love that ride! And Bella does too, right Bella?"

Edward and the rest caught up to us.

I nodded reverently, "Please? Just one more time and that's it. _Please?"_

Edward pulled me into his arms, "Baby, you know I love to see you happy, I _really_ do. But if I have to sit through that goddamn song and those creepy-ass Chucky flunkies, I'm gonna snatch Maleficent's scepter and gouge my goddamn eyes out." He kissed my lips softly, "Is that what you want, baby?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "No, I guess not." I turned to Alice after she huffed, "Sorry, Alice. Maybe we should move on."

Edward squeezed me tightly, "Thanks, baby."

Rose snickered, "My turn to pick." She looked at the map, "How about _Mr. Toads Wild Ride_?"

Emmett smiled and wagged his eyebrows, "I'll show you Mr. Toads Wild Ride as many times you want, babe."

Jasper shook his head, "Jesus."

Alice made gagging noises.

Rose rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, "Don't be a pig."

Emmett was about to say something but his body suddenly went rigged and the blood drained from his face.

Rose cocked her perfect brow, "Babe? What is it? What's wrong?"

"The rat," he whispered.

"What?" asked Jasper.

He looked at all of us, "The _rat_," he whispered urgently.

Edward sighed and asked, "What fucking rat, shit head?"

Emmett pointed toward a crowd of people surrounding..._MICKEY MOUSE!_

Alice and I glanced at each other, smiled and started jumping up and down.

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled and chuckled, "Go baby."

Alice grabbed my hand and we ran to the crowd. We heard Emmett yell, "Keep that fucking rat away from me!"

_This is the best day ever!_

* * * * * * * * * *

**~Edward~**

Bella was having a fucktastic time.

_Shit, I haven't had this much fun in...God, I don't even remember._

"I swear to God, if that rat comes anywhere near me," Em curled his fingers into a fist, "_BAM!_ Right in the kisser."

Jasper laughed, "You've got to be joking."

Em narrowed his eyes, "Fuck you, Jazz."

I turned back to see Alice taking a picture of Bella and Mickey. God, she's so fucking beautiful, especially when she smiles like that.

My phone started buzzing and I glanced at it. It was Carlisle.

I answered it, "Hello, Carlisle?"

I heard him sigh before responding, "Edward, I need you to come home."

I furrowed my brows, "Um, I'm kind of busy. We're all at Disneyland."

"Edward, this is," he sighed again, "You _really_ need to come home...alone."

I took a couple of steps away from Em, Jazz, and Rose, "What is it?"

"I prefer we don't discuss it over the phone," I could of sworn I heard his voice crack.

_Shit, this is fucking bad._

"Fuck, Carlisle...fine, okay." I ran my hand through my hair, "I'll be there in an hour."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye."

We ended the call and I looked around. Alice and Bella were walking back to us.

"Look Edward," she showed me her autograph book, "He signed it!"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck, "Baby," I whispered against her soft flesh, "I need to go home."

She stepped back and frowned, "Why?"

I ran my hand through my hair again, "Carlisle called me, he want to talk to me. I don't know what the fuck about but it sounds urgent."

She looked worried, "Is everything okay? Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head, "Na, baby, you stay and have fun. I'll see you in a few, okay?"

She slowly nodded, "Okay."

I explained to the rest what was going on and we agreed to meet back at my place after they were done. I walked out of the theme park and walked to my car.

The drive home was just under a hour long. I parked my car in the drive way, there was a black Bentley in the front.

_Did Carlisle get a new car?_

I walked into the house and called out for my father, "Carlisle!?"

"In here, Edward," Carlisle called back.

I walked to the living room and froze.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the love seat by the fireplace. Esme's eyes were red and swollen, tears rolling down her cheeks. Carlisle's arm was wrapped around her shoulders pulling her to his side. But more disturbing then that sight was the one at the opposite side of the room. James Sr., Camilla, Tanya, and James were sitting in the other two couches. Not at all sad, quite the opposite really.

"What the fuck is going on? Esme, why are you crying?" I kneel in front of my mother.

_I swear, if these fucktard made her cry..._

She let out a quiet sob and cupped my cheek with her hand, "Oh, honey, why?"

_What the fuck?_

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward, you should sit down. We need to talk."

I took a seat on the chair next to Esme, I held her hand, "Start fucking talking."

I looked at my parents and then at James' family.

Carlisle took a deep breath and started, "This afternoon I received a call from Mrs. VonHarper-,"

"Camilla, please call me _Camilla,"_ said the old hag.

"Okay, _Camilla _called me this afternoon and asked me if I could check on Tanya, she wasn't feeling well."

_What the fuck did that have to do with me?_

He continued, "I agreed to see her and met them in my office at the hospital. And while I'm not comfortable discussing my patients diagnosis, Tanya has allowed me to share hers with you."

"Okay...?" what the hell was going on? SHIT!

_She had an STD, FUCK!_

"Son," Carlisle reached for my hand and squeezed it hard, "Tanya is pregnant...with your child."

_What the fuck?_

I looked around the room again and back at him, "Huh?"

"You're going to be a father, Edward," Esme said quietly.

_What. The. Fuck._

No, that shit can't be right. I was only with her once, that s fucking it! Just once! Christ, this is a goddamn mistake, she can't be pregnant. Those test aren't always right, right? I mean, fuck, they're only what...99.9% accurate, there's still that 0.1% right?_ Shit, shit , shit, shit!_

_Bella!_

FUCK! She'll hate me, she'll leave me! I can't fucking have that! I need her, she needs me!

"Edward, son?" I could hear Carlisle next to me.

"Huh?" what the hell is wrong with me! Stop talking like a fucking caveman!

"How do you feel, Edward?" I felt Carlisle's hand on my forehead.

I shook my head, clearing out the idiocy, "Carlisle, are you fucking sure? This has to be some kind of fucking mistake! I mean..._God,_ this shit can't be happening to me! I have Bella. FUCK! I can't do this to her-,"

"You have my sister and your baby now, there is no room for Bella any more," sneered James, "Your only concern is Tanya and the_ baby_."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Bellais _my_ fucking girlfriend, asshole. And she_ is_ my goddamn concern, stay the fuck out of this James."

Camilla sat-up and said, "Edward, let s be reasonable. You wont be able to continue your little relationships with that girl. Tanya and the baby are going to need you, all of you. And besides, after the wedding-,"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" was she fucking serious right now?

"Edward," warned Carlisle.

"You cant' be fucking serious! A goddamn _wedding?_ I don't even know if it's mine!"

James Sr. stood up, "Are you insulting my daughter? Are you trying to dodge your responsibilities? I will not have any of my grandchildren born out of wedlock, do you hear me, _son?"_

_Son!?_

"I'm not your fucking son, _Sir_. So don't you ever fucking call me that," Carlisle stood from his seat, "I think I'm allowed proof here, this is _my_ goddamn life we're talking about-,"

"And what about my life, Edward?! _I'm_ the pregnant one here! You think I planned this, that I wanted this to happen?" Tanya started sobbing, "Do you have any idea what everyone will say about me, think about me? I also had a life Edward, and having a baby was most certainly_ not_ part of my fucking plan."

Shit, I made a pregnant woman cry.

_God, I'm a fucking prick._

I got up and paced around the room, "Fuck. I'm sorry, Tanya. I shouldn't have said that bullshit but please understand me...we were only together one fucking time, _one._ This news can change my life, I just want to make sure I'm the goddamn father. I really,_ really_ don't think that's fucking asking for too much."

James Sr. sat back down when Esme spoke, "James, Camilla, don't you think the whole marriage thing is a bit too much? They're only seventeen, and if there is no love between them, I really doubt marriage is a good idea."

_God, I fucking love you Esme!_

Camilla raised her brows, "Tanya loves Edward, and raising a child with both parents in the home is what s best. Or do you prefer for this child to be handed over every other weekend like a movie rental?"

"Camilla, I gathered us all her to come up with a plan for our children, not to point fingers or accuse one another," said Carlisle, "Now, lets concentrate on this baby."

Tanya wiped her tears, "So what now? You stay with Bella and kick me to the curb with your baby? You and her go off to college and build careers while I raise our child at my parents house like a good little mommy? Is that acceptable to you Edward? Is it?!"

_Holy shit, she's pissed._

"Tanya, I will take care of my child,_ if_ it is mine-,"

"IT IS _YOUR_ BABY!" she yelled.

Esme went to settle her down, "Tanya, please calm down, this isn't good for the baby. Sit down and lets all calm down."

We all took a minute to take it all in. I felt like I was going fucking crazy here.

"Tanya, like I said, I will take care of my fucking kid. I'll be in his or her life and not just financially, I walked over and took her hand to reassure her, I will also take care of you. I would not have you at your parents house raising this baby. We'll go and find a fucking house as soon as possible so you can have your own privacy and space.

"But I _wont_ leave Bella, I'm sorry. Marriage for us is not fucking possible. I know you don't love me like that and I don't love you in that way either. So, please, _please_, let s fucking work this shit out for this kid's sake."

"Your baby, _your baby_, not _this_ baby, _your baby_, Edward," Tanya growled, "What do you want from this?"

_That was a fucking loaded question._

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I don't fucking know, Tanya. I didn't expect to be a goddamn father so soon, but I guess there's no turning back now," I sighed and looked at our intertwined hands, "I expect us to be fucking civilized and reasonable, I expect us to make the best possible decisions for our kid."

She sniffled a little and said, "Okay, fine, baby first. What do we do?"

I chuckled a little, "I have no fucking clue. Carlisle, Esme? Can you please fucking help us? I have no goddamn idea where to start."

Carlisle walked to a little desk in the corner and took out a legal pad and pen. He sat back down and said, "Let's start with the basics."

And so we discussed housing, insurance, monthly allowance, custody, doctors, hospitals, birthing plan, and more financial bullshit. We agreed with most fucking things, except for the whole goddamn marriage thing. There was no fucking way I would agree to that shit.

Camilla threw her hands in frustration, "Edward, didn't you love having _both_ your parents in the same home when you were a child? Don't you think this baby deserves that?"

That was a low fucking blow, "I know what your trying to fucking do, Camilla. You're not going to manipulate me. My kid will be fucking happy with all the goddamn love he or she get from me. If Tanya and I get married we won t be fucking happy, there for, making a unpleasant environment for the kid."

_Common fucking sense._

James Sr. stepped in, "And what about this Bella girl? You can't possible stay with her. What will people think? Edward has his steady girlfriend but has my daughter pregnant on the side?"

Esme answered him, "That relationship is not for us to meddle in, James. This is something Bella and Edward will have to discuss in private. If Bella decides to stand by Edward side then so be it."

Good think Esme stepped in, 'cause I was about to knock him the fuck out.

"I don't think it's fair for my baby to walk around school pregnant with this young man's child while he's fooling around with that girl!" Camilla exclaimed.

Camilla wants a beat down too?

_Fuck, I hate my life._

**********

**~Bella~**

Emmett parked his car in front of the Cullen's house. There was a sleek black car parked in front of the house.

_Did they have company?_

"How about we go to my place, it looks like you have some visitors," I said to Alice.

She shrugged, "We always have some kind of visitors, it's probably one of my moms clients."

"It looks like Mr. VonHarper' car," mused Jasper.

We were following Emmett to the living room when he froze mid step.

"Crap, Em! Why'd you stop-," Alice froze too, "What's going on?"

Rose and I looked at each other and moved to Emmett's side to look.

_What the hell?_

James Sr., Camilla and James were sitting on a couch opposite from where Carlisle was sitting. Next to them was Esme with one arm around Tanya and Edward sitting on the coffee table facing her...holding her hand.

_Is Tanya crying?_

Alice walked forward, "I said, what going on?"

Carlisle stood and walked towards us, "Alice, Emmett we need to talk. Jasper, Rosalie, Bella this isn't the best time. We have some issues to discuss, so if you would please excuse us."

"Of course, Carlisle, we'll be on our way. Goodnight," Rose spoke for us and grabbed my arm giving me a good yank.

"Bella, wait," Edward got up and walked to me, "We need to talk."

_Oh no, this is bad, this is really bad._

My heart started racing and my breaths came in quicker.

I glanced at Tanya and back at him, "O-okay."

James let out a sigh and said, "For Gods sake, just tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked Edward.

Alice was at my side, "Yeah, tell her what, Edward?"

He looked nervous, "Can we please fucking talk outside," he looked back at James, "In private?"

James rolled his eyes, "You're such a coward Cullen, just tell her you're gonna be a daddy soon."

The blood from my face drained, I felt light headed, my throat dried and there was a high pitch ringing in my ears.

_Edward's going to be a daddy soon?_

I looked at Tanya again, her eyes were red and her face was flushed but she smiled triumphantly at me. I looked over at Esme, her eyes were also red but sad. Carlisle's head was hanging and his shoulders slumped. Camilla and James Sr. looked...pleased.

_Fuck, Tanya's pregnant...with Edward's baby._

The buzzing in my ear slowly faded and I heard them talking, or yelling.

"...are you positive it's yours?! She lies, all the damn time! Shit, Edward, how could you!" Alice was screaming.

"I beg your pardon, my Tanya would never lie about this," huffed Camilla, "The baby is Edward's."

"Every one please, settle down," urged Carlisle, "Alice, please, control yourself."

While everyone screamed at each other, Edward hugged me tightly and his lips were brushing against my ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ fucking sorry, baby," he murmured, I didn't know. "_Please_ stay with me, I fucking _need _you. Please forgive me. Bella, I fucking love you, I love you so goddamn much."

He kept repeating this over and over again, his hold on me got tighter and tighter.

I looked around the room again, I swear I was having a 'Dazed and Confused' moment. Nothing seemed real.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" I snapped out of it and looked at Rose, "Let's go."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door, but Edward wouldn't let go.

"I_ need_ to fucking talk to her Rose!" yelled Edward.

Rose yelled back, "You _need_ to take care of your shit first, Edward!"

"Bella, please, baby, fucking talk to me!" he pulled me back.

"Let her go Edward!" Rose pulled my other arm.

Esme was at Edward's side, "Honey, let her go. You're hurting her."

Esme was right, Edward's grip was cutting off circulation to my hand. Alice, Tanya, and Camilla were still going at it. James Sr, James, and Emmett were at each others throats as well. Jasper was holing Emmett back and Carlisle was trying to calm everyone down.

_What a mess._

"_STOP!"_ I yelled, everyone froze and looked at me. I took a deep breath and whispered "I have to get out of here."

And before anyone could recover I dashed out the door, crossing the yard to my house and running straight to my room. Where I would cry all night.

_God, I hate my life._

_

* * *

_

**_"Save some face, you know you've only got one. Change your ways, while you're young,"_ - The Killers, Smile Like You Mean It.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**Thank you Baskketcase for all the help and getting me in gear. Sorry folks it's the holiday season, shit will be late at times.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**~Bella~**

The darkness was eating away at my core.

How can so many things go wrong in my life?

What have I done to deserve this punishment?

Surely there was a rule written somewhere limiting the number of tragedies and heartbreak one person should endure in a lifetime, right?

I wanted the sick feeling I had in the pit of my stomach gone. I wanted their voices out of my head. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Camilla, James Sr., Tanya, James, and Edward's, they were all screaming at the same time. It felt like my head was about to explode.

I rolled to my side and grabbed the remote from my night stand, I turned the volume up on my stereo in a pathetic attempt to drown out the voices. Of course it didn't work, but it did draw some attention.

The light from the hall shined through my door as my aunt came into view. I sighed, not wanting to talk about anything right now, but I knew it would be unavoidable.

"Bella? I'm sorry to walk in without your permission but...I did knock, the music must be too loud for you to hear," she walked in and crawled onto my bed.

I turned to her and buried my face in her shoulder, "It's okay, you can come in when ever you want. No permission needed."

She wrapped her arm around me and held me tight, "what's wrong pumpkin?"

I tried to stifle a sob but I ended up making a horrific high-pitch donkey-like sound.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she was rubbing small circles on my back, voice soft and soothing, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I turned off the music, closed my eyes and sighed, "Tanya's pregnant."

Kathy cleared her throat and said, "Well, I'm sure she'll be alright. Things will be a little heard for her now, raising a baby isn't easy but-,"

I huffed and looked at her, "It's Edwards, the baby is Edwards."

_Great, more tears._

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she said, running her fingers through my hair, "Have you talked to him?"

I shook my head and said, "No, everyone's at the Cullen's discussing that now." I wiped the tears from my cheeks, "I couldn't stay there, they were all shouting and arguing. I just...I needed to get out of there."

"I see," her brows pinched together, "are you both going to talk about it?"

_I don't know._

Did I want to talk about it?

_Hell yeah, I did._

Was it going to be today?

_Probably not, I don't think I could handle anymore today._

"I don't know," I played with the ends of my hair, "what am I supposed say? I mean, they're too young to deal with this..._I'm_ too young."

"Bella," she said quietly, "having a child at their age is difficulty but not unheard of. He's going to need all the support he can get."

_She's right._

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I know. I shouldn't have ran away from him like that. God, he must think the worst of me now. At the first sign of trouble I run. I don't deserve him."

Kathy sat up and pulled me off the bed and sat on the couch, "I'm sure he'll understand why you ran off, but you do need to talk. This baby and Tanya, like it or not, will be a big part of his life now. You're gonna need to think long and hard about the future...and if he is or isn't going to be a part of it."

I ran my hands through my hair, "I want him with me, I do. I just don't know..."

Kathy pulled the ends of my hair, "What are you worried about, Bella?"

I gnawed on my bottom lip, "What if I get in his way? I mean, what if he can't balance the time between his baby and me? I don't want to be the reason why he misses his baby's first word, or first steps...or...I don't know." I sighed in frustration, "You know what I mean, I don't want him missing any of that because of me."

She slowly nodded, "I know what you mean, Bella."

I rubbed my temples with the tips of my fingers, "Between my dad and this...ugh, it feels like my head is about to explode."

My aunt pursed her lips and eyed me for a moment before speaking, "Bella, what do you think about getting an early start on the Forks trip?"

I stopped rubbing my temples and raised a eyebrow, "Huh?"

She patted my knee, "You need time to think, to clear your head, right?" I nodded, "Well, what better way to keep you distracted then to spend a few weeks looking for Charlie."

"But...but I still have a week of school left before spring break."

She shrugged, "What's one week? You took all of your tests already, I'll come up with an excuse for you."

I blinked twice, "What about your magazine, and all yourother busine-,"

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, please, what are they going to do? Fire me? I'm the boss, remember?"

I smiled and nodded. I _could_ use the escape, and I_ did_ want to see my dad...make sure he was okay.

I lifted my chin in the air and smiled, "Okay, to Forks we go."

Kathy was on her Blackberry telling someone to get her privet jet ready, "Pack your things, our flight leaves at midnight. I'll let Gianna know we'll be out for a couple of weeks."

I nodded and jumped up to packing some clothes.

_This will be a good thing, I think._

**~Alice~**

I was seeing red.

Fire red.

_Fire engine red._

Edward and I were in my room facing off. Everyone had left after they agreed to continue the discussion when everyone has had a chance to cool down.

No chance in hell that would happen, not to me.

He sighed and put his head in his hands, "Alice, please talk to me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you want me to say? Congratulations, perhaps? Oh, I know, I know, how about: YOU'RE A DUMB FUCK!"

His head snapped up, "Jesus, Alice, could you please lower your fucking voice. I don't want Esme to hear us arguing."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you think our mother knows me well enough to know I would be yelling at you?"

"Alice, I feel like shit. I don't need you to remind me of what a _'dumb fuck'_ I am." He started pacing my room and threw his hands in the air, "I know! I fucked up! GOD, I KNOW, ALRIGHT?!"

I slapped his shoulder, "Shhh, do you want to wake up mom?"

He groaned loudly, "Alice, _please_ help me," his eyes were pleading, "I need to talk to Bella."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, "Fine, only because I feel Bella needs an explanation for your stupidity."

He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Thank you Alice, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I pushed back the hair that fell over his eyes, "I can't believe Tanya's your baby's momma, ugh!"

He rolled his eyes but nodded while he got up.

_Damn straight, he better agree._

A few minutes later we both were walking to Bella's house. The plan was for me to distract Kathy while Edward climbed the tree next to Bella's balcony. You know, _a la Romeo_.

I rang the door bell and Kathy opened up, "Alice, how are you?"

I smiled, "Things could be better, could I please talk to you. I need some advice."

She opened the door for me to go through, "Sure, come in."

I noticed her_ Louis Vuitton_ steamer trunks next to the door along with two new _Damier Ebene_ canvas rolling luggage, "Are you going on another business trip?"

She slowly shook her head, "No, not business this time. Bella and I are going to Forks."

_What?_

I had to pick my jaw up from the floor, "What? When? Why? Is it because of Edward...er...I mean, is it because-,"

She giggled a bit, "No, it's not because of Edward. Well, maybe a little. Alice, Bella told me everything, I know Tanya is pregnant."

Great, "I'm so sorry about that. Believe me, he feels terrible about the whole thing, he never wanted to hurt Bella. _Ever."_

"I know, Alice. I know that all happened before he met Bella."

We sat in the living room, "How did you know?"

She laughed, "Well, between _TMZ_ and Esme, I'm well informed about the Cullen kids escapades."

_Grrr, TMZ!_

_Grrr, Mom!_

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess you can," how embarrassing! "But, why is she leaving?"

"We're going to find Charlie. She's worried and to tell you the truth, I am too. He was supposed to keep in touch but I haven't received so much as a phone call."

I nodded, "When are you leaving?"

"Our flight leaves at midnight, so as soon as Bella is done with her shower and get's ready we're heading out."

_Oh shit._

**~Edward~**

I really should have played in that stupid jungle gym more as a kid, it would have helped a fucking ton right about now. Why is it so fucking hard to climb this goddamn tree? Fuck, I'm in great shape, I work out!

"Shit!" I hissed when a branch scrapped my left arm. "Fucking bitch ass branch!"

I finally made it to the fucking balcony, now if I could just get over the damn rail without falling to my death, I'll be in great fucking shape. With one fluid jump, I landed next to the door.

_Thank you J.C._

The drapes were shut so I couldn't see her. I lightly tapped on the door. Nothing.

_Maybe she's asleep._

I need to talk to her, I can't leave shit the way they are. I know we wont have time to talk about this shit at school.

_Fuck it._

I tapped a bit harder. Nothing. I twisted the door knob, just to check. It's opened.

_Christ, she really needs to fucking lock her doors._

I walked in her room but it was empty. Her bed was still made and her lights were on. Maybe she's down stairs. Shit, this wasn't part of the goddamn plan.

I walked to her door and opened it, just a bit, maybe I'll be able to hear her.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

I jumped and yelped like a fucking bitch. I turned, grasping at my fucking chest.

_Christ, she almost gave me a goddamn heart attack._

But fuck if my damn dick didn't twitch at the sight before me. Bella was standing by her closet...in a towel...a small white towel...wet...all over.

_Oh. My. God._

My dick twitched again.

_Down boy._

She tightened her grasp on the tiny towel and slowly walked to me, "What are you doing here, Edward? If Kathy catches you up here..."

I shook my head clearing my fucking perverted thoughts, "I need to talk to you."

She cocked her eyebrow and walked back to her closet, "I can't right now, I need to get ready."

I frowned and followed her, "Get ready for what?"

She pulled out a set of pink lace bra and panties.

_Damn, damn it all._

She turned to face me, "To leave. I'm going to Forks. Tonight. My flight leaves at midnight."

_What the fuck!?_

My heart fucking sank to the damn floor. She can't leave. She can't fucking leave me.

I closed the space between us and took her face in my hands, "What do you mean you're fucking leaving to Forks? Why? You can't fucking leave me, Bella," I started kissing her beautiful lips, "Please, don't leave me. Fuck, we can work this shit out baby,_ please_." I pulled her closer to me and deepen our kiss, "Baby, _fuck,_ you can't fucking do this to me. I love you and only you, we need to work this out. I can't fucking be with out you." I was starting to fucking hyperventilate, my breaths were erratic. I was fucking panicking.

"Edward, Edward," she said softly and placed her hand on my chest, "I'm not leaving you. I'm just...I'm going for a couple of weeks, to look for Charlie. I'm coming back."

I took a deep breath and exhaled that shit, " Thank fucking God, you scared the shit out of me baby. I thought you were done with my fucking sorry ass."

She stood on her tip toes and placed a tender kiss on my lips, "I wouldn't leave you, Edward," she sighed, "I'm sorry I ran out like that, I was a jerk."

I ran my hands up and down her back, "No, you weren't. I'm the fucking jerk. One goddamn drunken night and I mess up my fucking life. Now I'm adding this bullshit to your fucking list of problems." I softly kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin, "You have every right to fucking hate me, baby."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, "I don't hate you, Edward. I know it's going to be difficult, but we can do this." She kissed my chin, "Sure, I'm not_ happy_ about the whole situation but what's done is done. Let's move on and make the best of it."

_My girl is fucking amazing._

I'm sure I had that stupid goofy ass grin on my face, "You're staying with me, baby? Really? No fucking bullshit?"

She kissed my chin again and smiled, "Where am I supposed to go?"

I crushed my lips to hers, greedily devouring her. I pushed her against the wall and pressed my body against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips.

_God, that's fucking sexy._

Her hands trailed up my chest to the back of my neck, she intertwined her fingers in my hair. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, she immediately let me in her sweet mouth. My tongue massaging hers, tasting her.

Her grip on my hair tightened causing me to moan in her mouth, she rewarded me with a moan of her own. I deepened the kiss, wanting to get closer to her. My hands slid down to her hips, dragging my fingers down the soft towel.

_That fucking towel._

Her smell, her lovely, sweet smell was engulfing me. Overwhelming my senses. She broke the kiss first, needing air. I couldn't keep my goddamn lips off her skin, I gave her open mouth kisses down the column of her neck. All the way down to her delicate collar bone, then licked all the way to the other side and started going up the other side of her neck.

She was panting now, "Edward, my...oh...aunt is...um, Jesus...down stairs."

I smiled against her skin and ground my hips against hers, "Do you want me to stop?"

She gasped, "Jesus...I...um...we should," she pushed herself closer to me.

My dick was straining against my fucking jeans, "Should we?" I nipped at her ear.

"God, Edward. What are...oh, hmmm...doing to me?"

I pushed my rock fucking hard cock into her hips again, "Feel that? This is what you do to me, Bella."

She was panting, "Oh, God...Edward.. You're...going...to get me...in...trouble."

I dropped down on my knees and began to kissed her chest making my way down to the swell of her breasts.

"Edward," she moaned, "Please..."

My hands trailed down her hips to her bare thighs, "Please what, Bella?" I licked the top of her breast and whispered, "Tell me what you want, baby."

Her body was still wet from the shower, her skin was warm and so soft.

_Fuck, perfection._

"I want you to..." she gasped when my hands slipped under her towel, I lightly grazed her sex.

_Fuck me, my baby wax's!_

"Tell me, Bella." My voice was deep and full of fucking need, "What ever you want, baby. Tell me."

BAM, BAM, BAM...

We both froze.

She looked down at me, "Did you lock the door!?" she whispered.

_Fuck!_

"Fuck, I didn't," she pushed me back and ran to the door.

She hissed at me, "Hide in the bathroom.

BAM, BAM, BAM..."Baby B? Are you in there?"

_Fucking Alice!_

"Yeah, give me a minute! I'm....uh...changing! I'm changing."

_Christ, my girl can't lie for shit._

I heard the door open and close, "Bella, I know he's in here."

I walked out of the bathroom, Alice was smirking.

"Did you talk?" she asked.

I glared at her, fucking interrupting the closest fucking thing I've gotten to sex in the past goddamn month, "Yes, we fucking talked."

She motioned with her hand to continue, "And..."

I smiled despite myself, "She's staying with me."

Alice jumped in place, "Thank God!" she stopped jumping, "Did she tell you where she's going?"

I sighed, "Yeah, she did. But, fuck, it's only for a couple of days, right?"

"Weeks, Edward, weeks," said Bella...now fully clothed.

_Damn._

_Fucking Alice._

I pushed Alice out of the way and pulled Bella in my arms.

"Hey!" Alice hissed.

"Baby, let me go with you...to Forks." I pleaded with my eyes.

"What?" Bella furrowed her brows, "Edward, trust me, you don't want to go to Forks. There's nothing to do there," she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

"I don't care," Jesus, I sound like a fucking two year old, a two year old with a painful hard on, "As long as we're together, I don't fucking care where we are."

"You can't go anywhere right now," she kissed my neck, "You need to deal with...you know, Tanya."

I buried my face in the crook of her neck, "But I want to go, goddamn it."

Alice sighed, "Stop acting like a brat, Edward. Bella has to go, Kathy asked me to come get her."

"No, not yet," I pulled her impossibly closer to me. I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Alice pulled Bella by her elbow, "Let go, Edward. She'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"No." I know I was acting like a goddamn child, but I didn't want to let her go.

Alice was struggling, "Ed-ward, let...her...grrr....go!"

Bella was giggling while trying to squirm out if my arms, "Edward, I have to go. I'll call you as soon as we land in Port Angeles."

_Fuck._

I sighed and loosen my hold, "Fine, but please call me every chance you fucking get...or text me. _All_ the fucking time, okay? I mean that shit, baby. Any time, day and night...okay? Promise me."

She kissed me long and hard, "I promise. You promise to be good. We'll talk more when I get back."

I nodded, "Okay, I fucking love you baby, only you...always."

She gave me a small smiled, "I know, I love you too."

Alice sighed loudly, "Yeah, I love you guys too, come on Bella, we need to go."

I raised my brows, "We? Where the fuck are you going?"

Alice shrugged, "I'm driving them. I offered to and Kathy said yes."

"That's really nice of you Alice," said Bella.

"Well, I'm fucking going too then," I turned to Bella, "I'll go with Alice to drop you off."

"Sure-," Alice cut off Bella.

"No way," said Alice, "you're not even supposed to be in her room, Edward."

I glared at her, "Then I'll just climb down that fucking tree again and knock on the goddamn door and ask Kathy myself."

"Alice, please," Bella pleaded, "I want to be with him as long as possible, _please?"_

Alice huffed, "Fine, but only because I can't say no to those damn doe eyes of yours, you better cut that out by the way. I don't like having a weakness."

Bella hugged Alice and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Al."

"You're welcome. Jesus, I'm turning out to be such a damn softy. You," she pointed at me, "get out and meet me by the car, we're taking the Bentley."

I ran to Bella's bed and grabbed her pillow before heading out to the balcony.

"Where are you taking my pillow?" asked Bella.

I poked my head back in the room, "I'm taking it with me. If you're gonna be gone for a couple of fucking weeks, then I want to sleep with your pillow. It smells like you."

Alice snickered, "That's creepy."

I narrowed my eyes, "No, it's not. It's the same as you sleeping in Jasper's old smelly ass fucking shirts."

Bella laughed, "You can take it, as long as you give me one of your old smelly shirts to sleep in." I smirked.

What ever my baby wants, my baby gets.

I pulled off my black _D&G_ shirt and tossed it to her. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her eyes raked up and down my body.

_That's fucking right baby._

"See something you like?" I teased.

She swallowed and nodded.

I licked my lips and took her in with my eyes again, "Good, because there's something I see that I definitely like."

"Gross. Please stop," whined Alice, "Edward, go. Bella, finish up. Kathy is waiting."

I started making my way down the fucking tree, branches poking my goddamn stomach and ass.

_I hate this fucking tree._

**~Alice~**

"Stop sulking."

"Shut it, Alice. I'm not fucking sulking."

Edward had his face buried in Bella's pillow. Kathy and Bella barely made it in time to catch their flight, giving Edward and Bella no time for PDA.

I was driving back home, apparently you can't drive while your face is shoved into a pillow full of duck feathers.

"Edward, she'll be back in a couple of weeks," I squeezed his hand, "She needs to find Charlie."

"_I_ fucking need her, Alice," his voice was muffled.

"I know, honey. But this will give you time to deal with the whole Tanya thing. You know schools gonna be crazy for a couple of days. Maybe it's best for her not to be around all that. It will give us some time to do a little damage control."

He lifted his face from the pillow, "You're right. She doesn't need to deal with that shit. I'll deal with it, hopefully things will calm down by the time she gets back."

I smiled at him, "That's the spirit!" I noticed something white in his hand, "What's that?"

He shoved his hand in his pocket, "What?"

"Edward, what's in your pocket?"

He sifted uncomfortably in his seat and muttered, "Nothing."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you show me whats in your hand this instant."

He sighed and pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened his palm.

_A bottle cap?_

I furrowed my brows, "A bottle cap? What are you doing with a bottle cap?"

"It's the cap from Bella's water bottle," he shrugged his shoulders, "she left it in the back seat."

I laughed, "Awww...You've got it bad!"

He growled, "Shut the fuck up, Alice."

Poor boy, this is going to be the longest weeks of his life.

**###**

_"Oh my God, did you hear? Tanya is pregnant and it's Edward's!"_

_"I know, crazy huh? I thought he was with the new girl."_

_"You know Edward, he doesn't stay with one girl."_

_"Well, I'm available when he gets sick of them, ha ha ha!"_

_"I heard both Bella and Tanya are pregnant. Bella's aunt send her away. You know, to cover it up."_

_"No way! I just knew she was that type of girl. I have history with her. You know what they say, the quiet ones are the freakiest ones."_

_"No, her aunt didn't send her away. I heard she dumped him, and she made a huge scene in the mall! Josie was there, she saw the whole thing!"_

_"So that means, Bella's in the market?"_

_"I heard Tanya and Edward are getting married as soon as they finish school."_

_"God, Tanya is such a slut."_

_"A lucky slut, imagine the kind of life that awaits her and his baby! I would kill to be in her shoes!"_

This mind-numbing-point-a-gun-at-my-and-blow-my-brains-out-while-pouring-bleach-in-my-ears gossip that's been going on and on all day.

It was lunch now and we were all tired of the gossip.

"I want to go home," muttered Emmett.

He had to restrain himself from hitting a couple of freshmen earlier today. They were making lewd comments about Bella.

"You can't Em, we need to stick together," I explained, once again, "They can't break us if we stand together."

"Alice, this isn't war," said Jasper, "these are just high school students who have nothing better to do then gossip. It will all blow over."

"I hope Bella's alright," sighed Rose, "I hope she finds Charlie."

Edward was staring intently at his iPhone.

"Edward, she called this morning, leave her alone. She has business to take care of and so do you," he looked up from his phone just long enough to roll his eyes at me, "When are you going to talk to Tanya and her_ lovely_ family again?"

He put his phone down and sighed, "I don't fucking know. Tomorrow? Esme's working on the library project downtown and I want her there when I talk to those fucking vultures. I also want Tanya to take on of those damn paternity tests, and I need Esme's help to convince her."

"You don't think it's yours?" asked Jasper.

Edward did his nervous tick thing, hands through hair, "I don't know. Fuck, I only had sex with her once and I don't even remember that shit."

Emmett furrowed his brows, "I don't know Eddie, I haven't seen her with anyone else."

Rosalie agreed, " I haven't seen her with anyone else either."

Edwards phone rang. He jumped and looked at the caller I.D. He smiled and immediately picked it up.

_Must be Bella._

"Bella!"

_Man, I'm good._

His smile vanished, "Baby, what's going on, why are you crying?" Edward stood from his chair, "Talk to me baby!"

We all looked at each other, Emmett mouthed_ 'What's going on?'_ I shrugged. I had no idea.

"Baby, baby, calm down," he ran his fingers through his hair again, "Baby, _please_ calm down and talk to me. What the fuck happened?"

The next couple of minutes were filled with 'uh-hu's' and 'okay's' and 'yeah's.'

Then the bomb exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHEN YOU'RE COMING BACK!?" Edward yelled into the phone.

Every pair of eyes in the cafeteria turned to him.

I got up and started to pull him out of the lunch room, "Come on Edward, let's go to the car."

He wasn't following me, he was resisting. Jasper and Emmett helped me.

"Bella, please, you can't do this to me," he started sobbing, "You fucking promised!"

Emmett opened the door to his Jeep and pushed him inside. We all squeezed in and Emmett drove off.

"Bella, please, please, _please,"_ he begged, "Then let me go with you! I'll go with you!"

"What is going on," asked Rosalie.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

"I don't fucking care about Tanya! I care about you!" he was pulling at his hair, "God, the baby wont be here for another eight months, Bella."

I tried to pull his hands from his hair, but he had a tight grip on it. Rosalie tried to help but it was no use.

"Baby, please," he whimpered, "Please, at least for the weekend. Just the weekends, that's all I'm asking, please."

After a few minutes he seemed to calm down, "Okay, I'm fine, I'm okay. We'll work this out, let me take care of this, let me take care of you."

Emmett parked in our driveway.

"Okay, I'll see you Friday night but...call me when you have a free minute. I miss you so much, I love you...Okay...bye baby."

He ended the call closed his eyes and sighed.

"Edward?" I said softly.

He slowly opened his eyes and hugged me, placing his face on my shoulder.

"Honey, are you okay? What happened to Bella?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and pulled back to look at us, "She found Charlie."

**

* * *

**

**Edward needs a hug.**

**Sorry this was posted so late but...I only have so many shopping days before Christmas!**

**_Waking Up in Vegas_ and _The Ghost Writer_ will be up asap.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I don't own Twilight! Never have, never will. I was going to wait till after Christmas to post this chapter BUT...I thought it would be cruel of me to leave you hanging like that (last chapter was intense.) So, here it is. Oh, FYI, I didn't run this through Baskketcase. I don't want to put any pressure on her to get it back quickly, it's the holidays for goodness sakes. I'm not that heartless.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**~Bella~**

The stench was unbearable. God, I wanted to throw-up but I pushed the feeling down.

I had to.

The paramedics were loading my father onto the ambulance. I knew I would find my father and when I did he would be heartbroken, but I had no idea it would be this bad.

Mom really was his life.

Kathy and I woke up early this morning to begin our search for Charlie. No one in Forks had seen him since the house went on the market. Our neighbors said that Charlie just loaded a couple of boxes in my old truck and drove off without a word.

We checked in the storage facility Charlie had leased to store my things. Maybe they had a forward address or a phone number where he could be reached. At first the man in the front desk didn't want to disclose any information, something about company policy. I showed him my I.D., explained that he was my father and he was missing. The damn asshole wouldn't budge, that is until my aunt flashed a woad of money. He immediately handed over the information we'd asked for...with a smile._ Prick._

We drove to the old rundown motel just outside of Seattle, it was the only address Charlie had given. No phone number. As we pulled up I immediately noticed my truck, he was here. I ran to the front desk and asked for his room number before sprinting to room 203. I knocked on the door, Kathy was standing behind me, the door opened and I was attacked with the stench of feces, piss, smoke, alcohol, and dirt. I didn't recognize the man standing before me, this couldn't be my father. I stepped back and looked at the room number.

_Yup, 203._

I opened my mouth to talk but quickly shut it.

The man in front of me was broken. Wrinkled clothes, layers of dirt on his too skinny, too pale skin, no light in his eyes, and it looks like he hasn't shaved in...well, since the day I left Forks.

Completely broken and lost.

I took a deep breath and found my voice, "Dad?" I squeaked out.

He swayed and went into a fit of laughter, "BELLA! Isabella-la-la, come here and give your dad a big 'ol hug!"

He crushed me into his chest and pulled me in his room. Kathy followed close behind.

"Oh, Charlie," Kathy slowly shook her head and looked around the filthy room.

He let go of me and turned to her, "Why, if it isn't my sister-in-law. How's my little girl behaving? Because let me assure you, my sweet, lovely, Re-Renee..." laughter turned into sobbing, "my sweet, loving, b-beautiful w-wife raised B-Bella to re-respect..."

He dropped down on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

I sat down next to him, a sob of my own escaping from my mouth, "Dad, I've missed you...so much."

He slowly lifted his face to look into my eyes. He stared at me for a minute before he scrolled and whispered, "Go away, Isabella."

I gaped at his words, "Dad?"

He lowered his face back into his dirty hands, "GO AWAY! I can't see you, you look like her! Her eyes, her nose, her hair, her goddamn face!" he was crying out.

Kathy pulled me up and pointed to the nightstand beside his bed.

Needles.

Drugs.

Alcohol.

Cigarets.

_Charlie has hit rock bottom._

I looked around the room, there was no way my dad could be living like this, in these conditions. Have you seen the one show, Cop's? Or any movie where there's a crack house? This is what my father, former Chief of Police, has surrounded himself with.

He jumped up and walked to the nightstand, "Now Bella, you know drugs are bad. So turn around, I'm just...going to take this in as...evidence! Yeah, evidence. So don't look, I'll tell you when you can turn around, m'kay?" he gave me a big toothy smile.

_Was he missing his front tooth?!_

My aunt was pulling me out of the room, "Ohhh...good idea, Kathy. Yeah, you should wait outside while I deal with this. It'll only be a couple of minutes," he called out before the door closed behind us.

I looked at my aunt in complete shock. What's become of my family?

I heard Charlie through the door, "Fuck! Hey, hey, you guys don't happen to have a lighter on you? Do you?...No? Okay."

"Bella," my aunt grabbed my shoulders, "I'm calling the ambulance, he's not well. He needs to get checked into a hospital."

I nodded and croaked, "Okay."

She was on the phone with the hospital making arrangements for the ambulance to pick him up.

My world was spinning, I felt like I was drowning, I needed my life line. I picked my phone out of my back pocket and called him.

_My life line._

"Bella!" his voice gave me a sense of security.

I couldn't help it, I started sobbing. His voice brought release, I has safe.

"What's going on, why are you crying?" his voice was panicked, "Talk to me baby!"

"B-baby, I'm scared! M-my d-d-dad! He...he..he..."

"Baby, baby, calm down. Baby, please calm down and talk to me. What happened?"

I took a deep breath, "We found Charlie. He..he's in Seattle. He's not doing good, h-he's all messed up!" I wiped the tears from my cheeks, "Drugs, a-alcohol, dirt...all over the place...he's going c-crazy, Edward! I can't leave him, I h-have to stay. I need to make this b-better," I couldn't leave my father like this, he needs me, "I d-don't know when I'm going b-back."

I was waiting for his reaction, I braced myself for it, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHEN YOUR FUCKING COMING BACK?!"

Kathy pulled me into her arms while I talked to Edward, "Baby, please u-understand. I c-can't leave him like this, he n-needs me." I could hear shuffling on the other end, "Edward, he's my d-dad, I have to help h-him!"

I could hear sobbing on the other end, it was killing me, "Bella, please, you can't do this to me, you fucking promised!"

My heart was braking, "Edward, p-please understand. He's my dad, I n-need to do this. I n-need to stay and make him b-better. I can't go b-back, not now, maybe in a-,"

He cut me off, "Bella, please, please, please," he begged, "Then let me go with you! I'll go with you!"

I shook my head and sobbed some more, "Edward, you n-need to take care of Tanya, you n-need to deal with t-that."

"I don't fucking care about Tanya!" he roared, "I care about you!"

I could hear things being thrown in the room, Charlie must be looking for that damn lighter, "The baby, Edward. The baby is going to need you."

"God," he groaned, "the baby wont be here for eight months, Bella."

I looked back at the door, "I d-don't know, Edward. Things are not l-looking good right now, my d-dad is all-,"

"Baby, please," he whimpered, "Please, at least for the weekend. Just the weekends, that's all I'm asking, please."

Damn it, I want him here, I need him, "O-okay, but it's not going to be e-easy. Charlie is not in a g-good place and I don't k-know how he'll react to you. I n-need you to be prepared, just in c-case he blows up on you, 'kay? I just feel so h-hopeless...I n-need you, baby," I heard him sniffle, "I'll text you the n-name and address of the hotel we're at...Edward, are you o-okay?"

"Okay," he took in a deep breath and sighed, "I'm fine, I'm okay. We'll work this out, let me take care of this, let me take care of you."

"Thank you, baby. I'll s-see you this weekend, give the guys a h-hugs and kisses from m-me."

"Okay, I'll see you Friday night but call me when you have a free minute. I miss you so much, I love you."

I smiled despite myself, "I w-will, I m-miss you too...I love you."

"Okay...bye baby."

"Bye," I held the phone to my chest, closed my eyes and exhaled.

He'll be here soon, Bella. Hang in there.

**********

**~Tanya~**

"Wow, Tanya, Edward Cullen."

I had everyone's attention today, the whole fucking school had their eyes on me.

_Lucky girl._

"Well, Jessica, did you expect anything less? Edward and I have always had this intense sexual relationship. But you know me, I don't like to be tied down. That was the only reason we never dated exclusively."

"But now he's dating Bella, is he dumping her?"

I took a sip of my lemonade, "We haven't discussed that yet, but if she had any kind of dignity she would break it off. I mean, I'm having his child. Does she want to be known as a home wrecker?"

They all agreed with me, "You're right, she should step back. She should let you and Edward start your family."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Mike standing behind me, "Can I talk to you for a minute. In private?"

_Ugh, what does he want?_

I smiled at my friends, "Will you please excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back."

I got up and followed Mike to the back of the science building. He turned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it mine?"

_Shit._

I smiled, "What? The baby? Of course not. Don't be silly."

He took a step towards me and smirked, "It's mine, isn't it."

I narrowed my eyes, "No."

He laughed, "Tanya, you don't have to play stupid with me. I know your secret."

He was pissing me off, "What secret?"

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I know you didn't have sex with him."

_Fuck._

I quickly looked around and glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

A smug smile spread across his stupid face, "I saw everything, sure you gave him a blow job, but that's all."

I pushed him back, "I have pictures to prove it, go online asshole, their all over the fucking web."

He chucked, grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, "I know you paid off Demetri to make those pictures look legit," I tried to push away from him but he held me tighter, "Hey, it's okay. I wont tell anyone."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Then what do you want, Mike?"

He kissed my neck and murmured, "I just want to know if it's mine?"

I sighed closing my eyes and threw my head back, giving him more room, "Yes."

His tongue ran up my neck to my ear and he whispered , "I want half."

My eyes snapped open and I pushed back to look at him, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, everyone knows you're gonna be rolling in money because of this kid. I want half of what you get." His hands moved to my ass and he squeezed hard, "My silence does cost, sweetheart."

I growled, "Half? Are you fucking crazy? I'll give you 25% and that's all."

I couldn't risk Eddie finding out, might as well pay this little shit off. I'll have more then enough money soon anyways.

He thought about this for a moment, "Fine, but I want our weekly fucks. You wouldn't want Edward to find out about those, would ya?"

Fucking blackmailing son of a bitch, "Okay, now shut your goddamn mouth. If anyone, and I mean anyone ask you if we've had sex, you better say no. Got it?"

He smiled and squeezed my ass again, "I think this is the start of a lovely lucrative relationship, Tanya."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the cafeteria.

_Where in the hell is Edward?_

**********

**~Edward~**

My phone kept buzzing and fucking buzzing. Text after goddamn text.

Jasper sighed, "Just answer the damn phone already, she's just going to keep calling until you pick up."

I put my feet on the coffee table, "I really don't fucking feel like talking to Tanya right now."

"Poor, Bella," said Alice, "It must be terrible to see your dad like that."

My poor baby, she sounded so scared on the phone.

Rose walked into the living room with my laptop, "So, what time should I book our flight?"

_Our flight?_

"How many days are we staying?" asked Alice, "I need to know what to pack."

_'We're staying?'_

"Snow fight, snow fight, snow fight!" chanted Emmett.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "There's no snow this time of year, Em."

Emmett furrowed his brows, "But isn't cold up there?"

"Wait, wait, wait," I shot my hands out and looked at them, " Hold the fuck up, who said you guys are going?"

"Oh, be fair Edward," wined Alice, "We want to help Bella, too."

"Bella doesn't need a fucking audience, she needs me...only me. Not you."

Rose smacked the back of my head, "Stop acting like an asstard, she need's all the support she can get."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Fuck, fine. You guys can go, but remember this isn't a goddamn pleasure trip. That means no fucking shopping, bullshit snow fights," I rolled my eyes at Em, "and no crowding Bella."

Alice got up to salute me, "SIR, YES, SIR!"

I glared at her, "Ha fucking ha, Alice."

She smiled, "I wasn't trying to be funny, Adolf."

"Whatever, Alice," I turned to Rose, "Book 'em for Friday at five o'clock. That will give us enough time to freshen-up and head to the airport."

"Pfftt, barely enough time," grumbled Alice.

Rosalie reserved our flight and we ordered some damn take-out.

_'Cause, fuck, I was starving._

We lounged around the house for a while but my mind and heart were always with Bella.

I wanted to hold her and tell her every-fucking-thing was going to be alright. I want to protect her from the bullshit and pain.

Emmett cleared his throat, "We should head back to school and pick up you car Ed, you too Jazz."

_Crap, I forgot about my fucking car._

I really didn't fucking want to go back. I've had my goddamn fill of bullshit for the day.

I got up from the couch, "Yeah, I guess we should fucking go."

We hopped back into Em's Benz and drove back to school.

The dismissal bell had just rang and the sea of students were pouring out of the school. I tried to hurry to my car before Tanya could fucking spot my ass.

"Hey Edward!"

_Shit._

I turned and saw Mike running towards me, "Hey man, I just wanted to say congratulations. I heard about you and Tanya. Pretty damn amazing, you're going to be a dad in a couple of months. How do you feel?"

I wasn't too sure if I wanted to punch him square on his nose or bust out a couple of his teeth.

I was leaning more towards the nose, it hurt more.

"Yeah, fucking amazing," I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Look I'm in a hurry, so..." I disarmed my car and opened the door.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later," Mike walked off.

I was in my car and I put the key in the ignition when I heard a tap on my windshield. I jumped and clutched my heart.

_Tanya._

She was fucking standing outside my car door.

I pinched the bride of my nose and cursed under my breath. I really didn't want to do this shit right now.

I rolled down the window, "Yeah?"

"I need a ride home. James has detention and I don't want to wait for him."

Fuck...fuckfuckfuck.

I banged my head against the goddamn steering wheel a couple of times.

She huffed, "Stop being so melodramatic."

She walked around my car and got in.

"Fuck. Fine," I started my car and quickly drove off.

"So, where were you at lunch? I missed you," she cooed, I rolled my eyes.

_Christ, give me the fucking strength..._

"I had...shit to take care of," I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Did you break it off with Bella? Is that why she wasn't in class this morning?"

What is wrong with this fucking chick? Did she want to get punched in the fucking face?

"Why in the fuck would I break-up with Bella?" I asked incredulously.

I could see her glaring at me, "Because, Edward, we're going to have a baby. Because we need to raise this child together. Because it's the right thing to do. Do you need me to go on?"

I sighed, I don't believe in punching girls...but I will slap a bitch, "I'm not fucking breaking up with Bella because you're pregnant with 'my' baby."

She crossed her arms, "You really think this baby isn't yours?" I nodded, "Do you thing I would lie about a thing like this? God, Edward, you are such an insensitive bastard."

I really didn't want to fight with her, "Fuck. Okay, I'm sorry and shit. But you have to see it from my fucking perspective, we only fucked once. What are the fucking odds it would only take that one goddamn time for you to conceive. Do you know there's only a twenty fucking percent chance of conception each month?"

She laughed, "You're just a fountain of knowledge aren't you? Then you should know that our case isn't that rare."

_Christ, she was right._

But I wasn't going to tell her that shit, no fucking way.

_Ever._

"When's your fucking OB appointment?" I asked.

She squirmed in the seat a bit, "Soon. Next week. Monday. Why?"

Here it goes, "I'm going out of town for a couple of fucking days. But I want to be there for your first appointment, I've got some fucking questions for the doctor."

"What questions? And where the hell are you going?"

"I'm only going for the weekend for...business. And I want to ask about those fucking paternity testing, you know, whens the earliest it could be done."

"WHAT!?" she screeched.

"Come on, Tanya, you can't fucking get mad over that shit. This is big fucking deal, life changing even. I need to make sure."

Seriously, I don't fucking think asking for a goddamn DNA test is that much to ask for, right?

"Are you calling me a whore? Because that's the only reason you would ask for a DNA test," she was fidgeting, "Have you seen me with another man? I've only been with you, you know that. Asking for a DNA test is humiliating!"

Christ, I hate her voice, "Tanya, I want that damn test. End of fucking discussion."

"You're going to feel so stupid when the results proves that it's yours."

"I'll take my goddamn chances."

I pulled up to her house and waited for her to get the fuck out.

She turned to me and sighed, "Edward, I really want us to try. I want our baby to have both parents in the same house. I think we could me us work, you just have to give us a chance. I love you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Tanya, please fucking understand. I never wanted to fuck you, I never wanted to cross that goddamn line. This was all a fucking mistake and if the baby is mine, I'll take care if it and you. But...I love Bella. And I can't fucking see myself with anyone else. I'm sorry."

She narrowed her eyes and stormed out of the car.

I took a deep breath and drove to my house.

_Fucking drama, drama, drama!_

**********

**~Tanya~**

_Fucking idiot._

I walked into my house and slammed the door shut.

"MOM!"

_Were the hell is that damn drunk._

"In the living room sweetie."

I walked into the room, "We have a problem."

She put down her magazine, "What kind of problem?"

I sat down next to her, "The baby is Mike Newton's, I never had sex with Edward. The pictures only looked like I did. But he doesn't know that. And now he wants to go to my first appointment to ask about a DNA test and when's the earliest it could be done. We need a plan."

With out breaking her buzz she said, "I have a friend."

_I love my mother._

* * *

**It's not Edward's!**

**The death threats can stop now.**

**Charlie has gone a little crazy.**

**Mike's blackmailing Tanya.**

**Camilla has a plan.**

**What do you think it is?**

**Hit me up**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**  
HAPPY 2010 EVERYONE!! I Hope everyone had a great time, I know I did (wink.) Thank you Baskketcase for helping me out with my stories, you kick ass. I want to send a big hug and kiss to everyone in the UK and Australia, you guys rock in the hardest way possible. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**~Edward~**

This has been the longest fucking week. _Ever. _

I don't even want to get into what this fucked up week has entailed.

_Drama like a motherfucking bitch._

But today is Friday and in a couple of hours I'll be with my girl.

Alice slammed her book bag down on our table and threw her skinny little arms in the air, "FUCK! I hate this school."

Jazz pulled her onto his lap, "What happened now, Ali?"

She huffed and waved her arm in the air, "They're all dragging Bella's name through the fucking mud! Shit, they don't even know the whole goddamn story. I know it's fucking Tanya rallying them up, I fucking know it."

This is the fucking drama I was trying not to get into.

I sighed and slouched further down the chair.

_Christ, I can't wait to get the fuck out of here._

"Edward, we need to do something," said Alice, "They can't keep talking about her that way." She leaned over the table and took my hand in hers, "Bella's eventually gonna come back, and I don't want her coming back to this."

I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palms, "I know, I know, I fucking _know_, Alice. If we talk they'll take everything we say out of fucking context or twisted that shit around. I wont say a goddamn word about this whole fucked up mess until I talk to Bella. Then, and _only_ then, will we fucking talk."

Jazz kissed her temple, "He's right, Alice. I know it's hard for you not to defend her, it's hard for all of us, but Edward and Bella need to talk and decide what we can say about this situation."

"I talked to her this morning," I told them, "She knows what the fuck is going on, she doesn't know the extent of it, but she knows a little."

One of these mother fuckers set her locker on fire two days ago. Maybe it was the same assholes who wrote fucking obscenities all over Kathy's house. Em, Jazz, and I spent a good part of yesterday afternoon cleaning that shit up. I knew Kathy had video security, Gianna showed us the tape. But they wore masks and black baggy clothing, so we couldn't identify the pricks.

_Fucking lucky bastards._

If I _ever_ fucking find out who did that shit to my baby's house...

Kathy now has a security guard posted in front of their house 24 hours a day. Good thing they put their cars in the garage. Heads would have been fucking rolling if they touched my girls car.

I kept in constant contact with Kathy, she knew everything, and I mean everything. I didn't hide shit from her like I did with Bella. Kathy was royally pissed that someone would come after Bella like that. But she didn't think it was the right time to tell Bella everything, I agreed. My baby had enough shit to deal with.

"I miss her," Alice sighed.

I ran my hand through my hair, "I do too, Al. In a couple of fucking hours we'll be with her." She smiled at that. All of us were anxious to be with her.

"I swear, if I hear one more asshole calling Bella a whore..." Rose took a seat next to me.

I clenched my fucking jaw shut, trying like fuck not to say shit.

Emmett sat next to her, "We're taking off after lunch, Eddie. I fear the safety of Mission High and it's students will be compromised if Rosie looses her cool." I just nodded, it was probably for the best. Fuck, I didn't want Rosalie getting in trouble. I know Bella would feel fucking guilty if she did.

Rose stiffened in her chair and hissed, "We better leave right now, babe."

Em looked up, panic crossed his eyes, "Shit, right. Uh, see you guys at the house," Em shot up to his feet and pulled Rose to the nearest fucking exit.

I turned to see what Rosalie was hissing at.

_Fuck hell. Tanya._

"Baby, I need to talk to you," cooed Tanya.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "About?"

She looked around the table, "In private."

Alice narrowed her eyes but I spoke before she could, "No, anything you have to say to me you could say in front of my family."

"Jasper is not your family, Edward."

I smiled at her, "Jazz, Rose _and_ Bella are my family."

I could see her jaw flexing, "Fine, the doctors appointment is today at four."

_What the fuck?_

I slammed my hand on the table, "Why the fuck did you wait till right now to tell me that shit? I have a fucking flight to catch after school, you knew this shit."

She shrugged, "It's the only time she could see me. But you don't have to go with me."

She knew goddamn well I wanted to be there. I had some goddamn questions that needed goddamn answers.

Alice could see my dilemma, "Go with her, Edward."

I looked at Alice in disbelief, "What the fuck?"

She looked at Tanya while talking to me, "Go to the appointment, ask your questions and take a later flight."

Fuck, I didn't want to do that shit. I took a minute to think about it.

Tanya looked upset, "Really, Edward? You have to think about it? This is _your _baby, Edward. Bella is just a girlfriend. I think the decision should be pretty fucking clear."

I crossed my arms on the table, "Fuck, fine. Alice, could you please change my flight for me?" she nodded and I looked at Tanya, "Give me the damn address and I'll meet you there."

She smiled, "_Actually_, I was hoping you would take me there. James drove this morning."

God, I hate this, "Why aren't you driving your fucking car?"

She pushed her bottom lip out, "Morning sickness, baby."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Pfftt."

I suppressed a laugh, "Where's the goddamn office? Is it by Mission Bay Hospital?"

"No, it's by UCLA Medical Center," she fucking looked smug.

"That's almost a fucking hour away! Shit, why would you go all the fucking way over there?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "That's where Dr. Lorena Shaw's office is, she delivered me and James. I want her to deliver _our_ baby too."

Alice eyed her, "That's a stupid reason for going so far, what if there's an emergency, dumb ass?"

She ignored Alice, "So, can you take me?"

_What fucking choice did I have?_

I sighed in defeat, "Yeah, meet me at my fucking car after school."

"Okay," she smirked and turned on her heal to walk away.

I wish I could wipe that smile off her goddamn face.

"Hey, wait," I jumped out of my chair, "I have something to say to you."

She turned and cocked her eyebrow, "Yes, baby?"

I walked right up to her and leaned in close, I talked low so no-one outside our table could hear, "Stop talking shit about Bella. I don't fucking appreciate you or your flunkies taking about my girl or defacing her fucking property. You'd do good to control them, because if you don't I swear to fucking God..."

She pushed me back and spoke low, "Don't you fucking threaten me, Edward. I have no control over what people think or say about her. If she doesn't like what she has become, then she should do something about it. Do not fuck with me, Edward."

I straightened up to my full height, towering over her, "No, Tanya. You don't fuck with me." She narrowed her eyes and walked away.

"_THANK GOD!"_ Alice bellowed, "Finally, someone said something."

I smiled, shrugged it off, sat back in my chair and finished my chocolate milk.

**********

**~Tanya~**

_Asshole._

I pulled out my cell and called mom.

"Hi, baby, how's school?" It's noon and she's already hammered for fucks sake.

"Cut the crap Camilla, did you talk to Lorena?" I was talking low so the nosy shits from this school wouldn't overhear.

"Yes, I did. She understands the situation and is more then happy to help out." Mom's friend, Dr. Lorena Shaw, had her own little love triangle with the Cullen's. Well, not truly a love triangle, she never got to fuck Carlisle. She still harbors ill feeling for his rejection.

Can't say I blame her, I would fuck Carlisle.

I walked past a couple of stupid freshmen dicks drooling at the sight of me, "Good, because Edward is coming with me."

"Don't worry baby, everything is going to be fine."

I rolled my eyes at them, "It better be."

"It will." she said, "Your only job is to make life unbearable for that silly little girl. One person can only take so much before they crack. And when she does, you'll be there to pick up Edwards broken heart."

"About that," I sighed, "Edward already warned me about the talking. He doesn't suspect of James or his friends fucking with her house....but still, we need to be careful."

"Oh," she was quiet for a moment, "we'll come up with something."

I walked into the theater to meet up with Mike. He was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for me.

_Good boy._

I pushed my tits up, "I got to go, I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Love you, baby."

I ended the call and walked right up to him and sat on his lap, "Waiting for me baby?"

He smirked and crushed his lips to mine. His hands found my breast instantly and he started rubbing them, pinching my nipples.

He broke the kiss, "The dressing room is unlocked."

I got up and pulled him by his belt, "We only have thirty minutes."

He smiled and we hurried to the room.

**********

**~Mike~**

As soon as I closed the door I pushed her to the table and bent her over. I ran my hands up her smooth legs and under her tiny skirt.

_Fuck, she's already wet._

"Wet for me, baby?" I asked.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Not for you, but you'll due."

She was a cold hearted bitch. I loved that about her.

I slid my fingers between her wet folds, flicking her clit earning a moan from her.

"You like that?" I flicked it again, "You want more?"

"Just fuck me, Mike," she growled.

I shoved two fingers into her, pumping hard.

"Fuck! Just like that asshole, just...like...that," she moaned.

I could smell her sweet musk in the air. I dropped down to my knees and with my free hand, I spread her legs further apart. I pulled her panties down to her knees and ran the tip of my tongue slowly down her wet folds.

I groaned, "Fuck, baby, you taste so fucking good."

She huskily laughed, "I know."

I plunged my tongue inside her and relentlessly started pumping in and out. I reached up and rolled her nipples between my fingers. I nipped and sucked her clit, never slowing my pace. I drank from her, relishing the fucking taste and sound coming from her.

"Fuck, Mike," she growled, "fuck me...already."

Smiling, I got up and pulled down my pants along with my boxers and slammed into her.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

"That's right, baby. I want you to scream my name," I thrusted harder and faster.

"Ung...fuck!," she panted.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her hair back with the other, "No, baby...fuck you." I slammed deep inside her, to the hilt. The table was now hitting the wall, making a rhythmic sounds.

"Harder, Mike! Oh...yeah, just...like...that," she moaned.

A knock on the door startled us, "Hello? Is someone in there?"

"Fuck," hissed Tanya.

I pulled out and straighten out my clothes, "Shhh."

Another knock, "Open the door, I know someone's in there. I heard you."

Tanya pulled her panties up and smoothed down her skirt, "Mike, you dick, you messed up my hair."

"Open the door or I'm calling the Principal."

"Shit," I groaned, "I have to open the door."

Tanya glared at me, "Are you fucking kidding me?" she hissed, "If Edward or any of his family finds out, we can kiss the money goodbye."

"We were in here _talking,_ Tanya. That's_ all_ we were doing, talking," I pointed.

She nodded and sat on the chair. I unlocked the door and swung it open.

Angela stepped into the room and looking at us, "What were you guys doing in here?"

I smiled at her, "Talking. Tanya is having a hard time, you know, with all the attention."

Angela took in the room and our appearance, she clicked her tongue, "I _heard_ what you guys were doing."

Tanya narrowed her eyes, "And according to you, what exactly were we doing?"

Angela shifted her feet and looked away, "Sex. You two were having sex."

"Are you crazy?!" I said, "She's pregnant, with_ Edward's_ baby. Why would I have sex with her?"

Angela's eyes snapped to me, "I don't know _why_ you would, all I know is that you did. I'm not stupid."

Tanya got up and walked straight to her, "Look little girl, I wouldn't fuck Mike if my life depended on it. I'm just having a shitty time right now and I needed to talk to someone. Mike is my friend. He's_ only_ a friend."

Angela jutted her chin out, "I don't believe you."

"I don't give a shit if you believe me," hissed Tanya, "It is what it is."

Angela crossed her hands over her chest, "I think Edward would love to know what I heard and saw in here."

Tanya pushed Angela to the wall, "Don't you fucking_ dare_, do you hear me? Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. I will make your life a living hell."

I pulled Tanya back and sat her on the chair, "You'll have to excuse her, Angela. With her being pregnant and all, her hormones are all over the place. She didn't mean that."

Angela looked at both of us, opened the door and walked out without another word.

_Fuck._

I turned to Tanya, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She got up, "Shut the fuck up, Mike. What are we going to do now? If she tells Edward..."

"We were_ talking_, that's all," I reminded her, "We stick with that. Angela can't prove a fucking thing. We'll just say you were venting and that's what she heard."

"Fine. I got to go." She walked out of the room and a few minutes later the bell rang.

I looked down at my throbbing dick.

_Well, I better find Jessica. She's always up for a blow job._

*********

**~Edward~**

_I miss you, xxx __-B_

I smiled down at my phone.

_I miss you more, how's Charlie? -E_

_Not good...I feel so useless.- B_

I looked around the class making sure no-one was looking.

_Going through withdrawal can be hard...hang in there baby.- E_

Fuck, I know all about that shit. It ain't fucking pretty.

_IDK, he's fighting everyone and everything.- B_

I know how he fucking feels. I could punch a motherfucker or two right about now.

_Don't worry. It'll pass.- E_

_I hope so, hey aren't you in class?- B_

I looked up at the lecturing teacher.

_Yup, no worries...I know the subject better then the teacher.-E_

_I bet you do ;)- B_

How do I tell her about Tanya's appointment?

_Hey, baby, I'm gonna call you in a minute...pick up.- E_

_K.- B_

I raised my hand, "Excuse me Mr. Harris, may I please use the restroom?"

"If you must, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Harris waved me off.

I got up and quickly made my way out of the fucking room. Once in the hall I dialed Bella's number.

"I miss you," she sighed.

God, I fucking love hearing her voice.

"I miss you too, baby," I smiled.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" her voice was cautious.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" she whispered.

"Well, not bad. Tanya...Tanya has her OB appointment today after school and..." Fuck, I hate doing this to her.

"You want to be there," she finished.

I sighed, "I want to ask the doctor a couple of questions. Baby, I'll be on the next flight to Port Angeles."

She was quiet for a couple of seconds, "Okay."

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, "Bella, I can't wait to see you but I need to be there."

"I understand, Edward. Really, it's fine, you don't have to come. Kathy is here with me and-,"

My eyes snapped open, I was getting fucking pissed off, "Bella, I want to be there...I'll be there. I just-."

She cut me off, "Edward, I have to go."

I sighed in frustration, "Fuck, baby. I didn't want to fight."

"Then don't. I'll see you soon," I could hear the sadness in her sweet voice. It was fucking breaking my goddamn heart.

"I fucking love you, only you."

"Love you too. Bye, Edward."

I lowered my head and sighed, "Bye, baby."

I knew she wasn't happy about me going with Tanya to the docs, good thing she doesn't know I'm driving her ass over there.

"Edward?" a voice called from behind causing me to jumped and clutch my chest.

_Fuck, people really need to stop doing that shit to me._

I turned to see Angela standing there, watching me carefully.

I took a deep breath and pushed off the wall, "Fuck Ange, you scared the fuck out of me."

She was trying really fucking hard not to laugh, "Sorry, um...can I talk to you?"

I looked down the hall and back at her. Angela never really talked to me, I think she was scared of me. God only fucking knows why, I've never done shit to her. "Uh, yeah, I have some time. What you wanna talk about?"

She squared her shoulders and said, "Tanya. I want to talk about Tanya."

* * *

**Some of you may ask, _"Why doesn't the sex god Edward ask Carlisle his questions?" _**

**Well, it's quite simple really, Carlisle is a surgen not an OB/GYN. Just because he's a doc, a really good doc, means he knows everything. OB/GYN is a specialized filed, just like a cardiologist, neonatologist, neurologist, hematologist... I can go on and on. Point is Dr. Shaw answers would be more accurate then Carlisle. You wouldn't ask a Urologist about your heart would ya? I think not. **

**Feel free to drop a line. Till next time ;P**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**The Fic's I've been reading are _Bookends_by Bella'sExecutioner, this is dark and angsty; I love it. The other one is_ Master of the Universe_by Snowqueens Icedragon, I have no words for that one, just do yourself a favor and read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**~Edward~**

"What about Tanya?" I asked Angela, trying to keep the annoyance at bay.

She looked uncomfortable.

_Shit, was she that fucking scared of me?_

"I think she's cheating on you," she whispered and looked around again.

_What the fuck is she talking about?_

"Huh?"

She leaned in closer and whispered...again, "I think Tanya is _cheating _on you."

I wanted to laugh. I mean, _really _fucking laugh, "Regardless of what the fuck you might have heard, I'm not with Tanya. I'm still with Bella."

She shook her head, "That's not what I mean," she sighed, "What I mean is that I heard something during lunch and I thought you might want to know-,"

I put my hands up, stopping her. I didn't what to fucking hear it anymore.

"I know what the fuck you're going to say," I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

She looked confused, "You do?"

"Yup, you're not the first fucking person who's told me this shit today."

"Oh, wow," she looked a little sheepish, "news certainly fly around here."

I rubbed the back on my neck, "Fuck, does it." I looked around for a fucking escape. It's kind of fucking odd to talk to her, "Well, I should get my ass back to class."

I turned to leave when she spoke, again, "Edward, Alice told me you guys are going to visit Bella this weekend."

I couldn't stop that goddamn smiled from spreading across my face, "Yeah, we are."

"Could you please tell her 'hi' for me, I miss her," she looked down the halls and back at me, "Is she coming back?"

"I fucking hope so, she's kind of dealing with some pretty heavy shit, but I'll let her know you said 'hi.'"

She gave me a small smile, "Okay, thanks. And have a safe trip."

"Yeah, thanks," I waved to her and walked back to class. Anyone that cared about my girl was in my good graces.

I looked down at my phone.

_A couple of more hours baby, just a couple of more hours._

**********

**~Alice~**

Should I call her?

_No, no, I shouldn't. She's busy with her dad and all._

But, what if she needs to talk?

I raised my hand, "Yes, Miss. Cullen?"

"May I please use the little girls room?"

He rolled his eyes, "Please do."

I jumped out of my seat and reached for the pass, "Thank you."

Once I was out the door I practically ran to the bathroom.

"Hey!"

_Damn._

I turned to see Edward walking in my direction.

He crossed his arms, "What the fuck are you doing?"

I smiled at him, "Uh, using the little girls room?"

He chuckled, "Nice fucking try she-elf, but I know for a fact you wouldn't use these goddamn toilets."

_Damn, he's good._

I groaned, "I just want to see how she's doing, that's all."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Mary fucking Alice, please, she's busy. I don't want us bugging the shit out of her."

I threw my arms around his waist, "I miss her, a lot."

He kissed the top of my head, "I know, I miss her too. But you get to see her before I do."

I giggled, "I do, don't I."

He squeezed me tighter, "Yes, you do. Little witch."

I looked up at him, took a deep breath and asked, "Do you think the baby is yours?"

He sighed and whispered, "I don't know. And...fuck...I'm scared."

"Oh, Edward," I hugged him tighter, "We're all here for you, no matter what the outcome is."

He rubbed my back, "I don't know Ali, this all might be too goddamn much for Bella. She's already got so much shit to deal with...having a boyfriend, who is about to become a father, is not an easy thing to deal with. Especially if the baby is from another woman."

_I hate Tanya._

"But you love each other," I protested.

His eyes were sad, "Sometimes," he swallowed hard and whispered, "that's not enough. I love her and always will...but if it's too much for her...fuck," he tugged at his hair.

I stepped away from him, "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Edward Anthony Cullen. This will work out, it has to."

He gave me a sad smile, "I hope so Ali, I really fucking hope so," he poked my arm, "go back to class, you'll see her soon enough."

"Okay but please, be careful around Tanya. I have a bad feeling about this whole Dr. Shaw business."

It didn't make any sense at all. Why would she go so far out of the way? You would think she'd see an OB closer to home, just in case an emergency should arise.

"I will."

I smiled and walked back down the hall...at a very slow pace. I peaked over my shoulder to see if he was gone. As soon as the coast was clear, I bolted to the restroom.

Once inside the smelly restroom, I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket and dialed Bella's number.

"Alice!" she yelled.

I jumped up and down, "Bella! I missed you so much! How are you?"

I could hear her sigh in the other end, "Not good. God, Alice, it feels like I'm going crazy."

I leaned awkwardly against the sink, careful not to wet my skirt, "I bet. How's Charlie?"

"We checked him into a rehab clinic in Seattle earlier this week, but he's refusing everything. He's being so stubborn! He's yelling at the doctors, the staff, Kathy, me. He doesn't want to get better. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, what are the doctors suggesting?"

"That's the problem, they wont treat him against his will. At any minute, when he figures it out, he can just get up and walk out. And that scared me to death, Al. What if he takes off in the middle of the night and we can't find him?"

She's stressed out.

"How's Kathy handling it, honey?"

She groaned, "She's insisting we let him be. He won't listen to any of us and...he's getting a little violent. She doesn't want me around him, she's scared I might get hurt."

That made me nervous, "Has he hit you?"

_Jesus, Edward would shit a brick._

She was silent for a bit, "No, not hit. But he did grab my wrist a little too hard. He thought I was Renee and it freaked him out."

She sounds so weak, "You sound tired, Bella."

"I am, I haven't slept very well," the line was silent for a bit, "How's everything over there? You know," she took a deep breath, "with the whole Tanya..._thing."_

"She's going to the doc's today," I growled, "She knew very well that we were going to see you today and she made the appointment for today, all the way in _UCLA_. Now Edward as to drive her all the way over there and-," she cut me off.

"What?"

"Tanya's appointment is all the way by UCLA-," she cut me off again.

"I get that, but...Edwards _taking_ her? As in, diving _her_ there...in _his_ car...the_ two_ of them..._alone?"_

_Shit._

I fidgeted, "Well, um...yeah." I heard her groan, so I hurried to explain, "Just because she didn't bring her car to school. Edward didn't want to but...um...Bella, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen between them. Edward loves you."

"Of course nothings going to happen between them. I mean, the worst has already happen, what more can they do?" she said sarcastically.

I huffed, "Bella..."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I've just been...I'm just tired."

I couldn't blame her, "No worries. But, Bella, things will work out." Shit, how long have I've been in here? "Um, I got to get back to class. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, what time does your flight get in?"

"Nine, why?"

"I'm gonna pick you guys up, silly. Kathy rented a Lexus RX 350 while we're here, so it's big enough to fit all your crap."

I ignored the crap jible, I didn't own crap, "Thank God, I thought we would have to wait around for a cab."

She laughed, "I wouldn't have that. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I love you, Baby B!"

"Love you too, bye."

I smiled to myself and walked back to class.

*********

**~Tanya~**

The dismissal bell rang nearly twenty minutes ago and Edward has yet to show up. I was getting really pissed off. Random people were, I'm sure, wondering what the hell I was doing standing by the Volvo.

_Ugh, the Volvo._

Don't get me wrong, the car is sleek and expensive but his Ferrari was a much better suit.

_Fuck, I'm going to miss that damn appointment. Lorena did us a favor by squeezing us in her busy schedule._

"Ready?" I turned to see Edward. He disarmed the alarm and started the engine with the remote.

I glared at him, "Where the hell were you at? We're going to be late for the appointment."

I got in and fasten my seat belt.

"In the goddamn office picking up some papers for Bella," he wouldn't look at me.

I smirked, "Did she ask you to pick up her school work? How nice of you."

He pulled out of the parking lot quickly.

God, watching him drive fast was such a turn on. Watching him have total control of the car was so damn sexy.

He shifted gears quickly, "No, Kathy asked me to pick some...never fucking mind. It's none of your goddamn business."

I crossed my legs to get his attention, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We were halfway there and neither of us had broken the silence. I had to say something, get in his good graces before he took off to see the twit.

"So, how's Bella?" it took a lot not roll my eyes or sneer it out.

The muscles of his forearm flexed and in a clip tone said, "Don't."

I turned my body to face him, "I'm serious, Edward. I want to know how she is. I don't know why she's not here but, I gather from your attitude this past week, it's not good."

He was hesitant to tell me anything, "She...there was a family emergency she had to attend to and shit."

_Cryptic much?_

"Oh, well, I hope everyone is alright."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and cocked his brow.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I know she and I haven't gotten along but...I would never wish anything bad on her or her family. What kind of a person do you think I am?"

His face softened, "Sorry and...thank you."

I squeezed his shoulder and dropped my hand to my lap, "No problem. I figure, if we're going to be spending time together, we might as well start getting along."

His brows furrowed, "What the fuck do you mean?"

I shrugged, "I'm assuming you two are going to stay together for a while, right?"

A small smile played on his lips, "That's the fucking plan."

_Gag me!_

I suppressed a shutter, "And with the baby coming, well, I figure you and her will be around a lot. So, I want us all to get along. We may not be best friends, but I do want us to be pleasant to each other."

A wide smile appeared on his face, "Tanya, fuck, that would mean the world to me. If the baby is-,"

"Edward," I groaned, "Please, the baby is _yours_."

He sighed, "Okay, we wont discuss this shit right now. But fucking regardless, I do want you and Bella to be cordial to each other. She is very fucking special to me, Tanya."

I tired to put the most believable smile, it was hurting my face, "I know, Edward. And I am happy for you. I guess I was just being a snob because...I was jealous, my throat feels like it was on fire, She got the perfect guy and I didn't."

He grimaced, "I'm not perfect, Tanya. Fucking far from it."

I rubbed my knee, "Well, perfect enough."

He didn't say anything after that.

We pulled into the parking garage shortly after and we walked to the office. There was a bunch of pregnant ladies with their significant others at their sides. I took Edward's hand in mine.

He raised his brow, I gave him a timid smile, "Please. I'm a little nervous." He grimaced but nodded.

I walked up to the receptionist, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Tanya VonHarper and I have an appointment with Dr. Shaw."

She looked at her computer screen and smiled, "Ah, yes, Miss. VonHarper. Please fill these papers, I'll need your insurance card, and a nurse will call you back soon."

Edward pulled out his wallet and handed over his insurance card, I took the clip board with the papers. After she scanned the card we sat down and I started filling out the papers.

"Look at the questions they ask," I tilted the clip board so he could read it.

He chuckled, "Christ, they sure get fucking personal don't they. Fuck, why don't they just ask how many guys you've fucked in the past month. I mean, shit, it looks like they just want to know if you're whoreing it up...and if your family jeans are fucked up." I nodded.

A man next to us cleared his throat and gave Edward a disapproving look. Edward cocked his eyebrow and said, "What?"

The man shook his head and turned around.

The door opened, "Miss. VonHarper?"

I stood, "That's me."

The lady smiled and asked us to follow her in. We passed several exam rooms until she opened the last one. She placed one of those paper gowns on the counter for me before walking out and closing the door.

"I'll wait outside the door while you...do your thing," Edward muttered, looking uncomfortable.

"No, don't be silly. Just close your eyes if you don't feel comfortable."

He sighed but closed his eyes, "Fine, tell me when you're done."

I got undressed and fantasied about all the things I would do to him right now. I made sure I made noises with my clothes so he could, at least, hear me getting undressed. Maybe that could jog his memory of what my body does to him. I wrapped the paper gown around my body and sat down on the exam table.

"Done."

He opened his eyes and looked everywhere but me. A few minutes later Dr. Shaw walked in.

"Hello Tanya. How are you sweetheart?" She looked at Edward, "And who's this handsome young man?"

She knew very well who he was.

I shook her hand, "Dr. Shaw this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Dr. Lorena Shaw."

He stood and shook her hand, "A pleasure, Dr. Shaw."

"Likewise," she eyed him briefly and sat down, "So, it says here that you're pregnant, Tanya." She smiled at me then looked at Edward, "I'm assuming that you're the father, Edward?"

He sat down, "Actually, that's some shi-," he cleared his throat, "one of the things I want to discuss with you."

She nodded, "Okay, well, let me start with the physical exam to make sure mommy and baby are healthy, then we can talk. Does that sound like a plan?" We both agreed.

Lorena gave me an exam and ordered a OB blood panel. After we were done with the physical part of the visit we sat down in her office. She explained to both of us what to expect during our visits to her office and how frequently we would be visiting. She informed us what to expect physically throughout the nine months.

"Okay, do you have any questions?" she asked.

Edward jumped right in, "I wanted to ask you about paternity testing."

"Gee, thanks for putting it so delicately, Edward," I whispered.

He looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Lorena slowly nodded, "What would you like to know about them?"

He glanced at me then asked, "How early can they be performed?"

She leaned forward, "One can be done as early as 10 weeks, Tanya is roughly about 4 weeks and 3 days pregnant, according to her last menstrual cycle."

He nodded, "And what type of test is that?"

"It's called Chorionic Villus Sampling, or CVS. It can be done between 10-13 weeks of the gestation period. With the guide of a ultrasound, a thin tube is inserted in the vagina and through the cervix to obtain chorinic villus."

He looked puzzled, "And what the fuck is that?"

"It is a little finger like piece of tissue that is attached to the wall of the uterus."

His face scrunched up in disgust but shook it off and asked, "Um, what are the risks? To the baby, I mean."

Lorena sighed, "Well, we are entering the uterus. The risks can range from simple abdominal cramping and light vaginal bleeding to leaking of amniotic fluid and miscarriage."

He was quiet for a bit but eventually asked, "Is there another test?"

She nodded, "The other one is called Amniocentesis, this could be done between 14-20 weeks. Again, with the help of the ultrasound, a thin needle is guided through the abdomen into the uterus. We then draw a small amount of amniotic fluid for testing."

"And what are the risks for that one?" he whispered.

"The same as the CVS." She shook her head and sighed, "Can I ask you a question, Edward?" He nodded, "What is your reason for wanting these tests? Is it because you honestly think this child is not yours or is it because of denial?"

He glanced at me then down to my stomach, "I..." he looked at Lorena, "I'm not sure. It's just a big...this can change my life."

"If the only reason you want the tests is because you are in denial or want a way out of your responsibilities, Edward, then I wouldn't recommend the test. I will not put this baby in danger just because you're scared."

He looked down at his lap and was quiet. I gently placed my hand on his forearm.

"Hey, I said softly," he looked at me, "If you want to do it, then I'll go through with it. I don't want you having any doubts."

He placed his hand over mine and shook his head, "N-No, that," he took a deep breath, "that wont be necessary. I don't want to risk the baby's health. You're right Dr. Shaw, I am scared."

"And I would be worried if you weren't, Edward. This is a big step for someone your age, any age really. But, I think you'll be fine."

"Thank you," he said.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "We'll do this together."

He gave me a small smile.

I winked at Lorena, she gave me a knowing smile.

_We got him._

**********

**~Bella~**

It has been a hard and trying week.

Charlie was as difficult as expected. Kathy was at the court from sunrise to sundown trying to convince them that Charlie was not in the right state of mind to make any sane decisions. We contacted the real estate company hired to sell our house, I didn't want to lose it. That was my childhood home and it meant the world to Renee, but apparently there was already a buyer and the house was now in escrow.

I wanted to jump off a cliff, that's how bad this week has been.

Kathy and Edward thought they were keeping me out of the loop with the whole vandalism thing, but I knew. James has been calling me and giving me updates. He said I had a right to know everything. He told me I was strong enough to handle it...I guess Edward and Kathy thought I couldn't.

Now I was at the airport waiting for my family. I missed them so much, and in truth, I also needed them.

I was stranding by the metal detectors when I saw the top of Emmett's curly hair.

I ran to them, "Oh my God, finally!"

They all saw me and ran, Emmett was the first one to reach me.

He picked me up and twirled me around, "We've missed you so much Baby B!"

Alice was jumping at his side, "Put her down you big Ox!"

But he didn't, they all put their arms around me. The events from the past week came crashing down, I started sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay, we're here now," Em tried to soothed me.

"Oh, Bella," whispered Rose.

Jazz was smoothing down my hair, "You're not alone anymore, Bella."

Alice was crying, loudly, "I'VE...MISSED YOU...SO MUCH!"

We stood there, embracing each other in the middle of the airport for while.

The sobbing calmed down enough for me to speak, "I've missed you all, more then you'll ever know."

Em put me down gently, "Let's get out of here."

Alice and Rose warped their arm around my waist and we walked to get their luggage.

After the boys balanced the luggage on a cart we walked to the car.

"Very nice, Bella," said Jazz.

"Thanks but this is all Kathy's doing."

We got everything in the car and in no time we were on our way to the hotel.

They settled into their rooms and called their parents letting them know they arrived safely. We all, with much effort, curled up on Jasper and Alice' king size bed. I told them about Charlie and the drinking, drugs, rehab, fighting, aggressiveness, and the house.

Jasper shook his head, "Wow, that's a lot for a week."

Rose squeezed my hand, "It will be okay, Bella."

"I'm not sure, Rose. He's really messed up," I grimaced, "He's not the same person anymore."

"Bella," said Alice, "why don't you go to bed, I'm sure you haven't had a good nigh sleep since you arrived here."

I was tired but I shook my head, "No, I need to pick up Edward."

"We'll pick him up," assured Em, "don't worry."

I shook my head, "No, I _need_ to pick him up."

They all knew what I was trying to say. I needed Edward with me. Right now.

"Okay," said Alice.

"For the love of..." Alice shoved Em's feet away, "Emmett, keep your corn chip smelling feet away from my face!"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at her, "They don't smell. I washed them yesterday."

_Somethings never change._

"So," I asked, "how bad was the damage on the house?"

They all looked at each other before Jasper spoke, "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "I know what they did to my house...and locker."

They all look shocked.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "Damn him. Edward wasn't suppose to tell you anything."

"Edward didn't tell me anything," I said.

Alice scooted closer to me, "Well, who did?"

I looked at my hands, "James."

"James?" growled Emmett.

I nodded, "Yes, he's been calling me...daily...updating me on whats going on."

Jazz sighed, "Does Edward know about this?"

I shook my head.

"He's going to be pissed," muttered Rose.

I furrowed my brows, "Why would he?"

Em shook his head, "We told you Bella, James is not a good guy."

I groaned, "And I've told you guys, James has never done anything to hurt me. He's just a friend."

"Bella-," I cut Em off.

"Look, I don't want to argue. I just want to enjoy your company, okay? This past week has been bad enough, I don't want to end it by fighting with you."

They all agreed.

We ordered room service and...just enjoyed each other. It felt really good to let loose and laugh. A few hours later I got ready to pick up Edward.

"You look so cute, Bella," cooed Rose.

I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a deep red sweater, and my gray scarf. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and applied some make-up to cover my dark circles.

I smiled, "God, I'm so nervous, I don't know why."

Alice giggles, "How romantic!"

I shook my head, "Okay, I got to go," I winked at them, "laters."

Rose snickered, "We wont wait up."

My face heated up, "Rose!"

"Oh, stop it Bella! It's not like you haven't slept together," said Alice.

"Yeah, but we only slept as in_ sleep_. No sexing."

She shrugged, "That could always change. Aren't you glad your cha-cha is waxed?"

I narrowed my eyes at them, grabbed my purse and walked out of the room.

The drive to the airport seemed so long!

I parked the car and walked back into the airport, and again, waited by the metal detectors.

Twenty minutes later I saw a group of people walking in my direction. I rose on my tip toes. The crowd thinned out and our eyes met. The biggest smile spread across my face, his smile was absolutely dazzling. He looked so good in black jeans, white hoodie, his black pea coat and a black baseball hat. Perfect.

I ran to him, he did the same. I jumped into his arms and inhaled him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"God, I've missed you baby, so fucking much," he sighed against my neck.

Quiet sobs escaped my lips, "I've missed you so much, Edward. I've needed you."

"Shhh," he kissed my neck, "I know, baby, I know. I need you too."

I pulled away just enough to crash my lips to his. Edward swiftly deepen the kiss.

_Jesus, I needed this._

His fingers spread across my back and slowly moved down to cup my ass. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I didn't care that we were in the middle of an airport and this was probably totally inappropriate. I finally had Edward in my arms, and I wasn't about to let go.

After a few minutes we pulled away gasping for air. He rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, so much," I sighed.

He chucked, "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head. We walked out of the airport. I knew we had a lot to talk about, but that would have to wait till tomorrow.

Tonight is all about us.

* * *

**A picture of their get-up is on my profile page.**

**What is James up to?**

**Is Tanya gaining ground with Edward?**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**My deepest apologies to all of you, this chapter took entirely too long to write. But we're back. Thank you to Roxiegirl for the beta :) For those of you reading_ Waking Up in Vegas,_ I'm only half way done with the next chapter, I have pneumonia and I really can't write...everything hurts. But I'm on the mend and every minute that I feel well enough, I'm on the computer writing. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**~Bella~**

_I'm going to crash._

I just know it.

Never have I gotten a traffic ticket. Never. Being the daughter of a sheriff comes with certain responsibilities, one being a squeaky clean driving record, among others. And now I'm going to get in a car accident.

_Why?_

Apparently I couldn't stop ogling at Edward. Yup. He's the responsible party, at least that's what I'm saying if anyone asks.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked.

"Um-hm, I'm good," I smiled at him.

He smiled back and started messing with the stereo. "Not much fucking selection around these parts, huh?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Sorry, but I'm sure you'll have more luck on XM," I pushed the button , "See."

He rolled his eyes but smiled, "Thanks, baby."

We're driving back to the hotel, it's late and we're tired. I want to ask him so many things but I didn't feel like bringing on the tiff too soon. I would bring it on tomorrow...maybe.

I glanced at his direction, again, his head was resting on the headrest. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed and whispering along with the song. He looked...happy.

_Was he like this with Tanya?_

Oh, that is not very smart of me, I shouldn't entertain that train of thought.

_At all._

But I couldn't _not_ think of it.

Did he whisper to music while they drove to UCLA? What did they talk about? Was he thinking of me_ at all_ while he was with her? Did she touch him? Did _he_ touch her? Did he take her straight home or did they do something else?

_Gah! This not asking questions till tomorrow was not going to work for me._

I softly cleared my throat and asked away, "So...how was the appointment?" Why didn't you tell me you were driving her there?

From my peripheral I could see his head turn to me, "Huh?"

I spoke a little louder, "The appointment. How was it? Is everything okay?"

He straightened up and fidgeted a little, "Oh, um, yeah...everything looked fucking great, I mean...the doctor said everything was looking good...with the pregnancy...and shit."

I slowly nodded, waiting for him to continue.

He didn't, so I pressed on, "What else did they say? When's the due date?" How soon can she take a paternity test?

"Uh, you know...all the fucking rules," he ran his hand through his hair," like shit she can and can't eat, no smoking, how often she needs to visit the doctor, crap like that."

"Hm," I pursed my lips, "and the due date?"

He sighed and took my right hand between both of his, "February 21st."

My throat clenched, "So, she's a month or so along?"

He kissed my hand, "Yeah."

This made it so_ real_. There was a time line now, a due date. Whether I liked it or not, a baby was coming and so was a change in our relationship.

And I was absolutely jealous of Tanya.

No, don't get me wrong. Having a baby at this age is _not_ part of my life plan. I'm jealous because they are going to have this special connection..._forever_. And no matter how hard I try to be a part of it, I'll never quite be in the circle.

Tanya has been _with_ Edward in a way I haven't. And because of that, there's a life blooming in Tanya's womb. Edward and I barely make-out, I really need to do remedy that.

The rest of the drive was quiet, neither of us broke the silence.

I parked the car by our rooms.

He was grabbing his suitcase from the back of the car when he asked, "So, are Kathy and you sharing a room?"

I set the alarm on the car and walked up the hotel entrance, "No, she and I have our own room. Why?"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "'Cause now you've got a motherfucking roommate, baby."

# # #

We walked into my room and he set his suitcase on the bed. The room was nice and toasty, I'd left the heater on.

Edward started unpacking his clothes and putting them away. I sat on one of the two wing-back chairs in the corner of the bedroom. I knew what I wanted, what I had to do to make things as even as possible.

But I had absolutely no clue as how to go about it or even broach the subject. Would he want to?

_Of course he would want to Bella, he's a man. _

I needed help and I knew exactly where to find it. "Um, Edward?"

His head poked out of the closet, "Yeah?"

I got on my feet and started walking to the door, "Uh, I'm gonna let Alice know you're here. I'll be right back."

"Okay? I'll go with you," he stated towards me.

"NO!" I held out my hands to stop him, "I mean, that's okay, finish unpacking. I'll just be minute."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his eyebrow, "Why don't you just call her?" he said, pointing his chin towards the phone on top of the nightstand.

_Crap_, "Well...I also...have to pick something up. From her room. That I left. Earlier...before you got here, I mean."

_What the hell did I just say and did it make _any_ kind of sense? _

He furrowed his brows, "What?"

I shook my head to clear my mind, "What I meant to say was, I left something of mine in Alice's room earlier this evening before picking you up. I need it for tomorrow. So why not kill two birds with one stone? I'll just be a minute, okay?"

He hesitantly nodded. Shrugging off his coat, he said, "Whatever, but hurry."

I nodded and bolted out of the room. I ran all the way to Alice's room and pounded on the door.

_God, I hope Alice and Jasper are decent. _

To my surprise, Rosalie opened the door, "Huh, so the rumors weren't true. Edward's a one pump chump."

"Ewww..." Alice exclaimed from inside the room.

I rolled my eyes, "Can I come in?"

She snickered and opened the door wide enough for me to go through, "Sure, please, _come_."

I scrunched up my nose, "You've been hanging around Emmett too much."

She sighed, "I know, one of the many side effects of loving that man."

Alice skipped out of the powder room, "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? I thought Edward would be ravishing you by now."

I took at seat on the couch and played with the hem of my sweater, "I have a problem and I need help, from both of you."

Rose perched on top of the coffee table while Alice popped a squat next to me and said, "What are we good for?"

I looked around the room, "Where's Jasper and Emmett?"

I _really _didn't want them around for this conversation.

"They went to raid the vending machines." Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Midnight snack."

I nodded, "Okay...? Well, that's good for me. This is kind of personal." I took a deep breath and held it for a couple of seconds before blurting out, "I want you to teach me about sex. Having sex.

Uh...making...love. That."

Alice gasped and Rosalie guffawed.

This is_ not_ the reaction I was expecting.

"Christ, Saint Isabella," said Rose, after she composed herself a bit, "That's not really something we can teach. I mean, sure, we can teach you some trick like...giving a good blow job, hand job, and...oh! There's this little thing that Em _absolutely_ loves-,"

"Gah!" cried Alice, "TMI! TMI!" she shook her head, "Jesus, this is going to be hard to explain without grossing either of us out."

"I need some kind of _education_ here!" I begged, "I really doubt my sixth grade sex-ed classes are gonna turn your brother on, Alice."

Alice made a gagging noise before responding, "Okay. Rose, please get my MacBook. I believe the internet is our only hope here."

Rose retrieved the MacBook from its case and sat down next to me. Alice started with the lecture while Rose surfed the web for _educational_ material.

"First things first," said Alice, "How much do you know?"

I felt the heat bloom from within, from the top of my head to the tip of my toes, "Uh, well, I've seen some things from the telly and movies. I know what...uh, _hole_...it's supposed go into. And I know about condoms and how to put them on. Our teacher, Mrs. Milton, she had us practice rolling it on on a banana."

They both stopped what they were doing and stared at me...mouths open.

"What?" I asked, "Hey, I told you guys, I didn't have much of a social life here in Forks. I had bigger problems then, learning how to please the opposite sex was not a priority." Pouting, I sunk further down the couch.

Rose cleared her throat and asked, "Have you seen a coc- um, _penis_ before?"

I have, but I really don't think Bart Simpson's little yellow fella counts.

_Stupid Movie._

With a huff, I confessed, "No."

Alice laughed this time while Rose gasped.

"_COME ON!"_ I cried, "Ha, ha, ha, funny, funny. Now can you please help me out here?! Edward's probably wondering what the heck is taking me so long."

Rose placed the MacBook on my lap and said, "Okay, we're gonna do this quick. Like ripping off a band aid, it might hurt at first but the pain will fade away by the second."

With that she hit play. Some really cheesy music started playing and the video came in focus and...oh...oh God..._OH GOD! _

I jumped out of my seat and leaped onto the bed, "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT!"_ I pointed to the vile looking..._thing_...on the screen.

Rosalie was laughing her ass off, Alice was staring at the screen wide eyed and covering her mouth with both hands.

Alice cleared her throat and turned to Rose, "What..._where_ did you find that?"

Rose got up from the floor, wipeing a tear from her eye, "Dear Lord, that was funny," she shook her head and composed herself, "That, my loving friends, is geriatric porno."

Alice gasped in horror, "You wouldn't," she whispered, "she's just a new born in this crazy world that is lust and sex!"

Rose shrugged, "The way I see it," she snapped her fingers, "if she can handle looking at seventy year old, Viagra infused, twig and raisins, she can handle a young stallion like Edward. Rumors of length and girth be true or not."

I gaped at Rose, "That's just...I have no words. None."

That God awful music was still blaring from the speakers but with moaning and grunts joining the melody.

"I don't know," said Rose as she examined the footage, "For a seventy year old, he's doing a thorough job," she tilted her head, "Wow, he's flexible."

Alice peaked at the screen, "Oh, um, yeah..._wow_. How does he do that?" she, too, tilted her head, "Ah, I see. Yes, flexible indeed."

Just then the door slammed open. In came Emmett and Jasper, arms filled with sodas and snacks.

"They didn't have any Jolly Rancher, Alice, but I..._Holy Shit!"_ Jasper dropped the snacks he was cradling onto the floor. "Angel," he whispered, "are you watching..._porn?"_

Emmett grinned widely and gracefully leaped to the couch to take a peak, but immediately retreated, snacks left behind, "What the hell is that?!"

I flopped on the bed and rolled to my stomach, and attempted to smother myself with the closest pillow.

I heard Rose say, "We're in the middle of a lesson here."

I groaned and pressed the pillow harder on my face.

_Someone, kill me now._

"A lesson in what? And what the hell is that?" said Emmett, "The poor man's gonna break a damn hip...holy shit, how does he do that?"

"Wow, he's flexible," whispered Jasper.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

I heard the door open, "Oh, hey come in," said Jasper.

"Bella?"

_Ah! Seriously, someone, pick up a gun and please shot me. Now._

"Bella," I felt Edward crawl on the bed and nudge my hip, "What are you doing? Take that pillow off your face...where the fuck is that god awful music coming from?"

_Shot, please._

"Is that...what the fuck? Are you guys watching _porn?_" asked Edward. I felt the bed move, "Is that an old man screwing a co-ed! Christ, you guys are fucking sick. And you do this while Bella is in here?" I felt the bed shift a little more, I didn't dare take the pillow off my face, "Well, fuck me, how the hell does he do that shit? Fucking flexible bastard, isn't he?"

"Flexible is damn right," mused Emmett. "He must do that yoga crap, Babe, didn't you want to do that couple yoga shit for a while?"

Rosalie seemed to be engrossed with the video, "Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Why?"

Emmett grunted and said, "Well, if you still want to...you know, try it. I will, for you. Only if you want to. Just throwing it out there."

I removed the pillow from my face and peaked at Edward. He was staring incredulously at Emmett. Emmett was looking over Rosalie's shoulder while she was, indeed, mesmerized by the video. Alice and Jasper were, unsuccessfully, trying to avoid the entire scene.

Edward rolled to his side, facing me, and cocked his eyebrow, "Did you get what you needed from these freaks?"

I blushed.

_No, I definitely did not get what I needed._

I glanced at Alice and Rose, they both snickered, I hastily said, "Yeah, ready to go back?"

"Bella," scolded Rose, "You need to tell him."

_Traitor._

Narrowing my eyes and between clenched teeth, I said, "Rose, _please_, I'm tired." Silently asking her to drop it, "I have to be up early, I'm going to visit Charlie tomorrow."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever." But under her breath I heard her mutter, "It's your relationship."

Edward was well aware of our little exchange, he sat up and glared at Rose, "Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" he turned to me, "Bella?"

I silently curse Rosalie but gave Edward a small smile, "It's nothing. Let's go to bed."

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, "No. Tell me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "It's nothing, Edward. Really, it's stupid."

I could see his jaw flexing, "Fuck woman, tell me, now. Nothing that has to do with you is stupid. Shit, especially if it's bothering you." He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "Did I do something? Is it about me?"

"I'd say," grumbled Rose.

His eyes snapped to her, "What? What the fuck did I do?" he looked around the room, "Alice?"

Alice walked to the bed and sat between us, "I think you both need to talk. A no bullshit kind of talk. Lay it all out. You both need it."

I looked at my best friend and then at my beautiful boyfriend, she was right. We need to talk, a no-bullshit-lay-my-heart-out-to-him kind of talk. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

I rose from the bed and took one of his hands before leading him out the room.

We walked in silence to our room. I walked through the door first and turned the lights on. I heard the door click close and immediately felt his warm, strong arms encircle my waist. With his chin resting on my shoulder, he whispered, "Please, baby, tell me."

Taking a deep breath, I dove in head first and said, "I'm jealous of Tanya."

**~Edward~**

_What the fuck?_

I turned her around to face me, her eyes were glossy, "What are you talking about, baby?"

_Why in the hell would Bella be jealous of Tanya? _

Bella tried to step back from my embrace but I didn't allow it. I've been away from her a whole goddamn week, way too fucking long if you ask me.

She lowered her head, sight fixed on my shirt, "I'm jealous." She sighed and fired away, "I know it sounds stupid, but I am. You and her are gonna have this..._bond_. A baby Edward, a _baby_. She's carrying a part of you, something I don't have. And, God, I know I shouldn't be putting more on your shoulders but..." with a heavy sigh she continued, "I don't know, I feel like this is going to drive a wedge between us somehow. Ugh! I can't believe I envy her pregnancy," she finished with a small voice.

_Holy crap! Did Bella want a baby?_

I was kinda shocked, fuck if I knew what to say, "Uh, so, you want...Christ...you want a baby, too?"

Her eyes flashed to mine, "No! No, I don't want to...God, that's not what I mean, Edward."

Relief washed over me. Not that I didn't _want_ to have a baby with Bella, I do...in the future. Far, far in the future. I just don't think I would be able to handle another baby right now.

But if I was being honest with myself, it did kind of fucking stung with her quick 'no.'

She pushed back and started pacing the length of the room, "What I meant was...Ugh, I don't know what I mean and it's so hard to talk to you about this," she flung her hands in the air, "I have no experience in any of this, zero, zilch, nada, but I want to share everything with you. I want you to be the one to teach me...to guide me."

_Okay? I have no goddamn idea what the hell my girl is taking about._

I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed, "Baby," I sat her on my lap, "I love you, you know that, right?" she nodded, "You are the most important person in my world, you know that too, right?" she hesitated, "Baby?"

Big brown eyes bore into my soul, "Edward, that's just it. Soon, _very _soon, I won't be. This baby will be the most important person in your world." I was about to protest but she placed her tiny hand over my mouth, "No, Edward, he or she _will_ be. That's just the way it is, I get it. I wouldn't expect anything less. But, before that happens, I want us to get the most out of our time together."

I kissed her palm, "Bella," I said gently, "What we have will last more then eight fucking months, do you hear me?" She gave me a small nod, "So please, unless you want me to go completely mad, stop talking fucking nonsense. Yes, I'll take care of my responsibilities, but I flat out refuse to let you go. I won't let you push me away."

Something sparked in her eyes, something I couldn't place. Before I could say anything else she threw her hands around my neck and crashed her sweet, luscious lips to mine.

_Now we're fucking talking._

Bella's hands rose up my chest to the back of my neck, lightly tugging my hair. That caused a delicious, tingling feeling to spread across my body, and more importantly, my cock. The sensation elicited a moan from deep within my throat. This only seemed to encourage her.

_And I, for one, am not complaining._

I place my right hand on the small of her back and press my hand flat against her spine. Softly tracing the line of her jaw with my free hand, I made my way up to cradle the back of her head. I walked us forward until the back of her knees hit the matters. I slowly turned us and lowered myself to sit on the edge of the bed. I placed both my hands on her hips and pulled her between my legs. Never once breaking our kiss.

With our tongues moving languidly, Bella shifts her legs so she was now straddling me. This only causes my cock to grow harder. It was like a caged mountain lion, waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting pussy...cat.

_Christ, I hope Bella doesn't notice._

But, of course, she fucking notices and to my utter astonishment, she's not running out the fucking door. I press her closer to me and deepen the kiss.

And you'll never guess what she fucking does next. Bella grinds her hips against my beast of a cock.

I almost died.

Isabella fucking Swan was rubbing her hips against mine, me, Edward Anthony Cullen. I think my cock may have had a stroke. So, just to make sure everything's in working order, I grind my hips up to hers.

_Oh yeah, all systems a go._

I felt Bella's tiny hands sliding from the nape of my neck down to my chest, leaving a hot, tingling trail in it's wake. She stroked my chest lightly before pushing me down on the bed.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._

I'm not gonna lie, I've whacked off to this very image many times since I met Bella. Fuck that, I've had _wet_ dreams of this. Well, not quite like this per se, in _my _dreams we nix the clothes.

"Bella?" I questioned, because this wasn't like my girl to do. My baby was good and innocent and pure as fuck.

Her hands moved slowly down my chest to my navel, making me shiver. Fucking _shiver._ No one ever made me shiver. Ever.

"Shhh..." she whispered while swiveling her hips, making me that much harder.

My hands flew to her thighs, holding her still, "Baby-,"

Bella huffed and moved her hands to the hem of her shirt, "Shhh..."

Okay, now I know somethings up. This wasn't Bella, it...this just wasn't her.

"Bella." Fuck, I didn't mean to groan her name out.

Bella took this as encouragement and took off her shirt.

_Oh my_...she has a black lacy bra on. A_ black fucking lacy bra_ that _barely_ covers her rosy nipples.

_Jesus._

Now, if this was any other fucking chick, I wouldn't hesitate on ripping her clothes off but this was Bella, my girl. So I couldn't act like a goddamn neanderthal. But fuck me if she wasn't making this damn near impossible for me.

I shook my head to clear out the hormonal motherfucker in me and took a deep breath, "Isabella," I got up on my elbows, "baby, what are you doing?"

Bella stopped her hip swiveling and furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

Sitting up a little more but still keeping her straddled on my lap, I asked again, "What are you doing, baby?"

She looked confused for a minute before the blood drained from her face, leaving her pale as a ghost. "Oh my God," she gasped, "I thought you'd...I mean, I thought...oh my _God_," she scrambled out of my lap and frantically looked around the bed.

These mood swings of her's are starting to give me serious fucking whiplash.

"Baby?" I rose from the bed and reached for her hand, Bella flinched back from my touch. "Whoa, baby," I pulled up my hands in front of me, "What the fuck is going on here?"

She picked up her shirt and hastily pulled it over her head, "Nothing...just," she turned her back to me, that's when I heard her sniffle, "Just forget it, Edward."

I reached for her hand once more but this time I didn't let her pull back. I spun her around to face me, "Talk to me."

Bella looked everywhere but at me, big fat tears were falling down her cheeks. She didn't say a word.

This was starting to get fucking frustrating. Why are women so damn difficult? _Fuck._

I sighed heavily and ran my free hand through my hair, pulling it at the ends, "Just fucking talk already, Bella. You know damn well I'm not gonna fucking drop it. So just save us a little time and tell me what the fuck did I do now?"

_Crap, that was the wrong fucking thing to say._

Bella glared at me then ripped her hand away from mine, "You want to know what's going on, Edward?"

Her overall demeanor scared me a little, but shit if I was going to let her know. So, like the cocky motherfucker I am, I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked an eyebrow.

Bella nodded, excepting my challenge, "Okay, fine." She walked up to me and poked me hard in the chest with her index finger, "Why were you so quick to fuck her and many other whores like her, but you push me away like I'm yesterdays trash?"

_Okay, now I'm fucking pissed._

"Are you fucking serious, Bella? Really?" I stood a little straighter, "You're mad at me because I won't fuck you like those other tricks? Fuck! What the fuck do you want from me, Baby?! I'm trying to do right by you and no matter what I do it comes out fucking wrong." I let out a frustrated growl, "Yeah, you're fucking right, baby, I will _not_ fuck you like those other bitches, not a fucking chance in hell."

Bella's face crumbles and she let out a quiet sob, "I knew it, I just _knew_ it."

I grabbed her shoulders, she tried to shrug me off but I wasn't having that shit, "I'm glad you know it, because that means you know how fucking special _you_ are to _me._ Isabella, look at me," I refuse to speak until we are eye to eye, "I can't treat you like that, because _I love you_. When we're ready to go that far, I want to make _love _to you, not fuck. Any goddamn animal out there can fuck. I don't want that for you, baby. When we get there, I want it to mean the world, I want it to mean everything. So please, _please_, don't sell yourself that low. You deserve more then just being fucked."

She sniffled a little before she threw her arms around my neck, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I know you're going through a lot and I'm only making it worse. I didn't mean to...back there...I just want to be with you."

I wrapped my arms around her small, trembling body and gave her a tight squeeze, "I want to be with you too, baby. Christ, if you knew half of it you'd run out that door screaming." She giggled, "You think I'm joking?"

Bella shook her head against my chest, "No." She took a deep breath and met my gaze, "Can we just...forget what happened?"

I gave her a questioning look, she jutted her chin towards the bed. "Yeah, not a chance, baby." I shook my head, "Alice is right, fuck, don't tell her I said that, none of us would hear the end of it."

"Okay," she grumbled, "where should I start? Should I start by telling you I'm scared that we wont make it past this whole situation as a couple? Or that you and Tanya will end up having this amazing bond and will realize that you two should be together?"

I walked us to the couch and pulled her onto my lap, "Alright, first off, there is_ no_ way in hell Tanya and I are getting together, baby or not. So, just get that idea out of your pretty head. Second, why wouldn't we make it past this together?"

"God, I don't know, Edward." Her fingers were drawing random patterns on my forearm, "We haven't been together long and I know having a baby changes things. I mean, it changes peoples priorities, goals..._life styles_."

I kissed the top of her head, "Look baby, I'm not stupid. I know this is gonna change a lot of shit, things I really would prefer not to change but we'll deal with them as they come. I know I won't be able to just take off to...I dunno...go out of state with out telling her, Christ that sounds shitty already. I know I'm gonna have to be there and help out with the baby, though I don't know how much help I would be, cause there's no fucking way I'm changing a nasty goddamn diaper. And how am I suppose to help with the feeding? Don't babies breast feed? I know for damn sure I don't fucking lactate, so I'm no fucking help there. Fuck bathing it, I'd probably drop it. Shit, I'm totally unprepared to be a father."

Bella sat up and kissed the tip of my nose, "I'll help you."

I chuckled and gave her a big wet kiss just under her ear, "Thank fucking God, I'm gonna need all the damn help I can get."

Bella was about to say something when we heard voices just outside our door. She looked at the door, "Who could that be?"

_Fuck, I hope it's not Kathy._

"Uh, I don't know, hey baby, are you sure Kathy's asleep?"

Bella's eyes widened, "Um, she said she was going to sleep, she's been all over town and court, I know she's tired."

The muffled voices got clearer.

"_I can't hear shit."_

"_If you would shut the fuck up, Em, maybe we would hear something."_

"_I don't know about this, we should give them their privacy."_

"_Jazz, we just want to make sure everything is okay, she was super nervous when she came to us earlier." _

Holy mother of all fuckery.

"Please tell me they are not out there trying to listen in on us..."

"Let me up, baby," I patted her ass, she got up and I walked to the door. I looked through the peephole and sure enough, the four rejects were out there.

I put my hand on the knob but waited till they got close. When their ears were pressed on the door I turned the knob and swung the door open, causing them to tumble in the room.

"Fuck!" they yelped in unison.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the threshold, "Nice of you to drop by."

At least they had the fucking decency to look sheepish.

Alice was the first to leap up to her feet, "Oh, um, yeah, we just wanted to make sure you guys got settled in okay," she looked around the room, specifically the bed and grimaced, "Well, everything look's okay...I mean, it look's like you guys are doing okay, so we should go."

The rest were on their feet by this point.

"What the fuck? No action Jackson here?" Em grinned like fool.

"Oh God," Bella groaned from the couch, closing her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your goddamn business but Bella and I were in the middle of a serious fucking conversation," I narrowed my eyes at them.

Rose glanced down at my open zipper and snickered.

_Bitch._

I stealthily zipped up the monster and snickered back.

"Like I said before," Jazz gave Alice a pointed look, "We should give them their privacy."

"And that's why Jasper's the smart one...after me," I said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "If you were so smart you wouldn't have stuck your dick in Tanya...or you could have at least worn a condom."

They were walking out but I couldn't let that shit go, "What the fuck did you say Rosalie?"

She glanced back over her shoulder, "Oh, nothing."

"No," I walked up to her, "If you're gonna be running that fucking mouth of yours you better be able to say shit in front of my fucking face."

Em pulled Rose behind him, "Hey now, let's all calm down. Edward, you know she didn't mean that shit."

I didn't bother looking at Emmett, my eyes were trained on Rose. I was waiting for a fucking explanation, she didn't have to state the fucking obvious, we all know I fucked up royal here.

Rose's eyes softened and she nodded; she knew she stepped over the fucking line, "Em's right, I didn't mean it. Sorry."

See, this is why I'll always have Rose's back. She can be a cold blooded bitch when she needs to be but to the people she loved and cares for, she recognizes when she's lashed out one too many times and she apologizes for the indiscretion. And everyone knows Rosalie fucking Hale does not apologize.

I nodded, accepting her apology. We didn't do the warm and fuzzy hug shit. We were good.

Soon they were out the door, I locked it and turned to face Bella, "Come on baby, let's get some motherfucking sleep."

**~Bella~**

We woke up early the next morning and got ready for breakfast. We were meeting my Aunt and the others in the hotel's restaurant.

So last night didn't go as planned, but at least Edward knew what my fears were. And hopefully he would be mindful of them.

"Good morning honey...and Edward," Kathy rose from the table and gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, did you get some sleep?" I asked her while Edward gave her a warm embrace.

"I did, thank you." Kathy smiled, "Come, sit and eat, Emmett ordered enough to feed an army."

We all settled in and started eating. Thankfully Emmett was on his best behavior, keeping our impromptu group study on sex ed to himself. I noticed that Kathy kept glancing at Edward and I, surely wondering were he had spent the night. My good luck cup must have been on full, because she didn't ask.

Emmett was currently grumbling on the lack of snow when Kathy asked me a question, "What are your plans for today, sweetie?"

I took the last sip of my orange juice before I answered, "I'm planning on visiting Charlie this morning."

Kathy sighed and placed her fork on her plate, "Bella, do you really think that's the smartest thing to do right now? He's going through the detox phase, he wont be..._him."_

We've had many discussions regarding said subject over the last week. But I dug my heals in, I will not fear my own father.

I squared my shoulders and said, "I think it's the smartest thing I can do to help my father. Keep a sense of normalcy for him. I know he's...not himself right now, but that's okay. I want him to know that I believe in him and that he will make it out of there clean and ready to face the world. He needs me."

I felt Edward's hand press on the small of my back.

"Bella," my aunt said, exasperated, "You know very well that's not what I meant. Charlie can be verbally _and_ physically violent during the detox phase."

I felt Edward stiffen next to me. The others had remained silent, eyes averted from us. I knew what she was trying to accomplish here. If the others, namely Edward, thought that I was in any kind of danger they could persuade me on not going.

_Fat chance there, I was going with or without Edward and my friends._

I huffed, "Nothing happened, he didn't hurt me. He was just...startled, he thought I was my mom. But he didn't hurt me."

"Baby," Edward voiced in, "if things can get out of hand and he's able to hurt you...Look, I don't think we should go if there's a chance of you getting hurt."

I whipped my head around to face him fully, "Pardon me?"

Edward tried to take my hand but I pulled back, "Bella, please trust me on this one, people who are detoxing their bodies of drugs or alcohol are not in the best state of mind. They are moody like a motherfucker and, like Kathy said, they can be violent."

I narrowed my eyes at him and rose from my chair, "No you listen, all of you listen," I gave my aunt a pointed look, "I am going to visit my father this morning...with company or alone, but either way I. Am. Going." I grabbed my purse from the back of my chair and marched to the lobby and into the parking lot.

"Bella!" I turned to see Edward running my way, "You didn't really think I was gonna let you go by your self, did you?"

I smiled at him, "Not for a second."

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead, "Good. Now, let's go visit boy interrupted."

I smacked his arm, "Hey, that's my dad."

Edward held up his hands, "Just kidding baby, just kidding. Serious though, let's go before the others change their minds and tag along."

I disarmed the car and we jumped in, "What did you say to the others?"

Edward buckled up, "That we didn't want an audience when you're introducing your hot as fuck boyfriend to your dad."

I rolled my eyes, "And they bought that?"

"Hey," he laughed, "that's totally fucking believable."

I shrugged and drove out of the parking lot, "I think it is, too."

"But why wouldn't they want him getting help, I mean, I wasn't there or anything but the way you described him when you found him..."

"I know, I know, I don't get it either. I talked to Andrew, my dad's friend at the station, and he said everyone had faith that he would snap out of it and go back to being the old Charlie." Edward gave me an incredulous look, "You got to see it from their point of view, my dad was their Chief of Police, he _always_ did the right thing. Plus, everyone knew how much he loved my mother, so they just think he's mourning in his own way and after he's done he'll be okay."

"So that's why Kathy hasn't been able to get a power of attorney? Because the good people of Forks are testifying on his behalf?"

"Well, they're more like character witnesses, but yes. This is the first time he's been in trouble with the law, he's never even had a traffic ticket. I just hope the Judge grants Kathy everything she's asking for, that way Charlie wont have the choice of walking out of treatment."

I was pulling up to the building that housed my father and many other addicts.

"So, this is it?" Edward asked while I parked.

I nodded, "Yup."

"Fuck, baby," he breath, "You've been coming to this place by yourself everyday?"

I took of my seat-belt and opened the door, "Yup"

Edward hopped out of the car and ran around to met me, "I'm so sorry, Bella," he pulled me into his arms, "I should have been here with you all week. You have people with you, you didn't need to do this shit by yourself."

I rose on my toes and kissed his chin, "I know and thank you."

We walked through the front doors and checked in with the receptionist desk. One of the nurses I've come to know by first name, Zoe, escorted us to a visiting room.

"So far it's been a good day for him, he ate all of his breakfast and showered without any incident," she smiled brightly back at me.

"That's progress," I piped back and she nodded.

"Alright," she opened a door to a room that help one small table and four chairs, "Dr. Brown is with a patient at the moment but if you would like to speak to him after your visit, I'm sure he'd be more then happy to answer any questions or concerns you might have."

Edward and I stepped into the room, "Okay, thank you, Zoe."

She smiled, "No problem Bella. You know what to do if it gets to be too much," she pointed to the small green button on the table.

I nodded and she locked the door behind her.

"Fuck, this is some serious shit, the table and chairs are bolted down," he shook the chair.

I sat down on one of the four chairs, "I know."

Edward sat next to me and took my hand in his, "Hey" he said softly, "it's gonna be okay."

I was going to say something but the door on the opposite side of the room opened, it was the door that let to the patient rooms.

Charlie walked in the room wearing what looked like baby blue hospital scrubs and white sneakers. He was clean shaven, his hair was still a little wet from the shower, but he looked good. Maybe a little hint of dark circles under his eyes, I assume from lack of sleep but he _did_ look a lot better.

I rose from my seat and smiled, "Hi daddy," I spoke softly and kept still.

He walked slowly to the table and gave Edward and I a weary smile, "Hi."

Edward gave me a sideways glance, "Um, dad?"

Charlies eyes darted up to meet mine, "What."

"I would like you to meet my...my b-boyfriend, Edward Cullen," I gestured to Edward.

Charlie took in Edward completely, from head to toe, "Huh."

Edward cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Swan."

Charlie glared at Edward's hand and shook his head no.

Edward cocked his eyebrow at me and dropped his hand.

"Dad?" I walked around the table to stand next to my dad, I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dad?"

Charlie shook my hand off his shoulder and glared at me, "How can you be so stupid, Isabella."

I took a step back, "W-what?" I could see from the corner of my eye, Edward's fist clenching and unclenching.

Charlie shook his head slowly and carefully folded his hands on top of the table, "After everything we've been through," he chuckles darkly, "Everything _I've_ been through...I thought you were smarter than this."

I turn to look at Edward, he's glaring at my father, Charlie is looking at his hands, "Dad," I sit next to him, "I...what are you talking about? I thought you were having a good day?"

Charlie balled up his hands and turned his body to face me. He studied my face quickly before concentrating on my eyes, "He" Charlie pointed at Edward, "is going to hurt you. He is going to promise forever and one day he'll leave you all alone. And then you'll have nothing and it will hurt, it will hurt so much you will want to rip your heart out. That is why you're stupid, Isabella, you fell for it."

I gasped and turned to Edward, he was visibly shaking; trying to control his temper. Charlie was trying to keep me from heartbreak, he thought I would turn out like him if Edward left me. Just like mom left him.  
"Dad, Edward is not going to hurt me-"

"Ha!" Charlie stands from the chair and shifts his weight from one foot to the other, he's scratching his arms, neck , face, and thigh. "That's what they all say, 'I'll never hurt you' and 'I'll always be there for you,' what a load of bull, because they always do. They'll always hurt you and they will always leave. And they'll leave without giving you a choice, without a proper damn explanation...without a fucking fight!"

I slammed my hand on the table, "That's enough! Don't you dare accuse my mother of not fighting for her life, for us. She didn't have a choice, dad, do you honestly think she would have preferred death over us? All she did was love us, with all that she was."

Edward stood still and kept quiet but I could see the fuse wearing out.

Charlie laughed, "You're so naïve, Isabella. There's always a choice, and she chose."

I can feel my chin start to quiver, "I can't believe you'd say such things about mom."

Charlie shook his head and giggled, "Grow up Renee."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm not Renee, I'm your daughter, Bella."

His smile fell from his face and he looked lost, "What?"

"I am Bella, not Renee."

He started shaking his head rapidly, "I don't have time to fuck around Renee, so just leave...it's what you do best, leave me."

Edward took a step to me, "Bella," he said softly, "we should go."

"YES! LEAVE, I DON'T NEED YOU...ANY OF YOU!" Charlie bellowed.

I jumped back at his hostility, "Dad..." my voice was shaking.

Edward walked to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively, "Let's go, Bella."

Charlie noticed Edward's arm around me, "Get your damn hands off of her."

Edward pushed me behind him, "Mr. Swan, please, chill the fuck out."

Charlie took two steps to us, "I said, get your filthy fucking hands off Renee."

Charlie started popping his knuckles and neck. Although Edward was a good four inches taller then dad, Charlie was a trained police officer, he knew how to take down criminals...and he used to work out, a lot. So, agitating dad into a fight was not a good idea.

Edward took carefully measured steps back, forcing me back with his body, "Bella, get out of the room."

We were only five feet from the door we came in through, but I couldn't leave Edward here alone with Charlie, "No."

Edward growled in frustration, "Bella, can you just do as you're fucking told, just this once?"

"Hey!" Charlie hissed, "Don't talk to Renee like that!" with that Charlie lunged at Edward.

"Dad, no!" I was pushed onto the floor, Dad had Edward pinned beneath him. "Dad!" I ran to the table and pressed down on the green button.

Charlie cocked back his arm and his fist collided with Edwards face.

"FUCK!" Edward yelled, but he never once tried to hit Charlie back. No, Edward just tried to block his punches.

"DAD! STOP!" I was behind Charlie, trying to pull him off Edward.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, "Step the fuck back," he said between hits, "get away."

The door at the other end of the room slammed open and five male employees, along with Dr. Brown ran into the room. The five men struggled to pry Charlie off of Edward, once they did Dr. Brown sedated him and ordered the men to take him back to his room and secure him...whatever that meant.

I ran to Edward's side and helped him up, "God, are you okay, Edward?"

"Fuck, you're dad gives one mean right hook," he touched his bleeding lip, "Jesus, this is not what I had in mind when I pictured meeting your fucking father."

I groaned and looked over his face, his lip was cut, he was going to have a nasty shiner on his left eye and jaw. "I am so, so, so, soooo sorry, Edward," I kissed the tip of his nose.

He chuckled, "Wait till Em hears about this."

I groaned again and buried my face in his chest.

"Hey," he kissed the top of my head, "it'll be okay."

I surely hoped so.

_# # #_

**~Edward~**

After the fuckery that was visiting Charlie Swan, we stayed a bit longer to talk to Dr. Brown and explained exactly what happened. Bella had a shit load of questions for the good doc, so I stepped into the hall to give her some privacy.

A few hours later we were meeting up with the rest at a local bowling alley.

Bella pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, "Are you sure you're up for this? We could go back to the room so you can take a nap," she suggested.

I took off my seat-belt, "What the fuck am I, two? I don't take naps, Bella. Besides, Dr. Brown checked out my injuries, he said I was cleared to do whatever...your dad's not that bad ass after all," I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and giggles, "Yeah, yeah, Rocky, whatever. Let's go in."

We walked into a shabby looking, straight for the 70's bowling alley. The place was packed, I guess this is the place to be on a Saturday? Fucking sad.

"There they are," Bella pointed to the far end of the room.

I looked to see the top of Emmett's head, "Yup, that's them, let's go," I took her hand and let her to our friends.

"Hey!" Alice jumped out of her seat and skipped to us, "How did...it...what the hell happened to your face, Edward?"

_Ah fuck._

I ruffled her hair and walked by her, still holding on to Bella's hand, "Nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing," she caught up to us and was now looking at my face, "who'd you piss off?"

"Holy shit, man," Emmett bounded up to us, "who kicked your ass?"

I grimaced at his choice of words, "Nobody kicked my ass." Bella giggled but cut that shit out kick when I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That pretty face is gonna look like shit by tomorrow morning," Rosalie commented.

"Fuck, fine," I sat down on the bench seat next to the rack of bowling balls, "Charlie and I got into it, no I didn't hit him but he obviously got some good hits in."

Em smiled and whispered, "Lucky motherfucker."

I glared at him, "Whatever, anyways it's fucking done with. He freaked out about Bella and I...it was just bad, okay? Let's move the fuck on and bowl."

They all looked at each other but didn't press the subject, I guess they figure they'd get the rest from Bella. I didn't really give a shit if she told them what happened, I just didn't feel like re-telling that shit.

"Here," Bella handed me her purse and cell phone, "I'll get us some shoes. What size do you wear?"

I smirked at her, "What size do you think, baby?"

Alice wrinkled her nose and Rosalie snickered, Bella blushed, "Uh...I don't..."

I patted her thigh, "Thirteen, baby."

"Okay," she squeaked and walked off with Alice and Rose in tow.

Once the girl were out of hearing range the guys came down on me.

"So, what the fuck happened?" asked Emmett.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Fuck, man, Charlie is fucking crazy, let's just leave it at that." I placed Bella's things next to me.

Jasper slowly nodded, "I hope he get's the help he needs...if not for him, for Bella's sake."

I agreed, "I fucking hope so, that shit's got my baby all fucking depressed. I don't like that shit."

Emmett was about to say something else but Bella's phone rang, and I swear to all that is holy I was gonna let it go to voice mail, but I made the mistake of looking at the screen.

_James VonHarper._

I quickly snatched the phone from the chair and answered that shit.

"Why the fuck are you calling my girlfriend, asshole?" I growled.

I heard him chuckle on the other end, "Hello to you too, buddy."

Em and Jazz were next to me, trying to listen in, "Why are you calling my girlfriend, dickhead?"

"Oh, Edward, calm down. What? Is she not allowed to talk to other people?"

I glanced toward the counter were the girls were getting our shoes, Bella was laughing with Alice and Rose. "Bella can talk to who ever she wants...except for you."

"Touche, Cullen. I was just calling to see how she was holding up, that's all."

"She's holding up just fine, especially now that I'm here," okay, I was seriously pissed right now, why the fuck was Bella talking to James? And how long has this been going on?

"I'm glad to hear that, she's been down these last couple of days...with everything going on with her dad...and back here at school."

So she's been talking to him for a couple of days now and she's fucking sharing information with him, fuck that.

"Don't call this number again, James. I fucking mean it, don't call her," the girls were making their way back to us.

"And what if she calls me? Then what?" he's one arrogant motherfucker.

"She wont," with that I end the call.

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, Edward. He's just saying shit to piss you off."

"Yeah," Emmett put's his two cents in, "He just wants you and Bella to argue, don't play into his game."

I shake my head, not knowing what to say. I can't even think straight. This feels like a fucking betrayal.

Bella and the girls reach us and hand us some shoes.

"They didn't have a thirteen," Bella said, "but she said these shoes run big so twelve should fit."

I don't take the shoes from Bella, I just stare at her.

She arches one of her beautiful eyebrows, "Edward?" she's still holding out the shoes for me.

I just keep staring at her. How can she do this to me, she knows what I think about James, still she chooses to talk to him...and behind my back? The others are quietly looking at our exchange.

Bella huffs, "Fine, I'll ask her to double check her stock," she turned to walk back to the desk but I grabbed her hand and turn her around to face me.

I hold up her phone, "Why the fuck is James calling you?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading...again, sorry for taking so long. Oh! And I finally got a Twitter account, yay me, the link is on my profile. Let me know what's on your mind ;)**


	23. Not an update: AN

So this is what's going on with my WIP's (WUiV, TMA, TGW), I have to step back and work on something else. I WILL NOT abandon the stories (I know it looks that way, according to the last update on each stories.) But I don't want to force something that won't come together the way I want it. I would not put out a half ass chapter just for the sake of posting something. Though my lack of updates, believe me, I have more respect for you readers then that.

To get my mind working in the right direction, I am working on a drabble-ish fic. This story will have no beta, no pre-readers, no pre-written plot…things will come out as I write. I feel like I just have to write without worrying about grammar, spelling, and everything that comes with writing. I just need to let the words out.

Once, I've completed What More? I will get back to my WIP's, I'm just 23 chapters into the story and I'm already thinking of ideas for WUiV, TMA and TGW. What More? is therapeutic for me at the moment, and it seems to help with the writer's block I have struggled with. If you would like to follow What More?, it's posted here on Fanfiction dot net.

Thank you all so much for your PM's, your words of encouragement and support, this is truly the best fandom out there.

Respectfully,

Soleil


End file.
